


After the War

by Shannxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Graphic Description, Happy, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, McCall Pack, Romance, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannxx/pseuds/Shannxx
Summary: This will be a collection of stories about the Pack, their friendships, relationships and their allies after the War - the immediate aftermath and in the future, years later. Thiam/Scalia/Stydia/Morey mainly but who knows. Also over on FF. Not in chronological order, i'm writing and posting when inspiration strikes.





	1. One

_**A/N:** Okay the level to which I ship Thiam has reached critical levels. I hated Theo, literally hated him, every episode of season 5 I prayed for his death and when he came back in 6A the rage I was filled was strong and then Jeff had to go and suck me in on all that redemption business. Damn you, Jeff, damn you._

_I had my issues with the finale as I'm sure most of us did but overall, I was pretty happy, and with all this sequel/prequel/re-do talk you never know, eh? At least it wasn't some HIMYM/Lost situation. Teen Wolf was like my childhood and not to be sappy but it got me through some rough shit, so I'm so sad its over._

_Enough of my rambling, and enjoy some THIAM and the Pack goodness._

* * *

**After the War**

**One.**

* * *

.

"Son of a _fucking bitch_!" Liam shouted as Melissa McCall dug the bullets out of his leg.

"Language," Theo sniggered.

Liam rolled his eye at the chimera and then punched him in the shoulder.

"Fu-huuu," Theo stopped himself swearing halfway through at the smirk on Liam's face. Upon noticing the grimace on Theo's face, Liam's smirk disappeared.

Theo rolled his shoulder, trying to relieve the pain. "Your shoulder," Liam stated.

"Yeah, you just punched it," Theo quipped.

"You were shot, I thought you said you were healing?"

"I am, it's just slow,"

"Deaton, look at his shoulder," Liam demanded. "Please." He added, seeing the look on Deaton's face.

"Manners," Deaton said to Melissa, rolling his eyes. "Remove your shirt, Theo, let me have a look,"

Theo didn't dare protest with Liam, Mason and Corey's eyes all on him. They came to the clinic straight from the hospital for everyone to get checked over. Scott and the others were also on their way after calling to inform everyone the Anuk-ite was gone. They briefly filled them in on everything that had happened and was planning to more in-depth once they arrived. The sheriff, Scott's dad, Parrish and the rest of the Deputies were dealing with the surrendering hunters, bodies and the aftermath of the war.

Theo pulled his shirt over his head. There was wet and dried blood on his skin, and he could _feel_ Liam's eyes surveying his chest for wounds. "I got the bullet out already, it's just taking its time healing," He said trying to reassure himself as much as Liam.

Deaton shined his flashlight in the wound of the back of his shoulder. "It should be healed by now," He mused and he surveyed the wound. "Mason, pass me my magnifying glass from the right –" Mason already knew where to look.

Deaton breathed out a sigh. "You lot spend far too much time in my clinic without my permission."

Mason and Corey offered awkward smiles. Mason handed the magnifying glass to him. Deaton inspected the wound more closely. "Ahhh, I see," Deaton breathed.

Liam's heart spiked. "What? What's wrong with him?"

_They said they weren't dying for each other._

Theo could smell him freaking out from across the room. "Calm down, would you, I'm fine," Theo said, gesturing to his shoulder with his hand.

"There's a broken shard of the bullet and glass still in the wound," Deaton said. "No worry, I can get it."

Twenty minutes later Theo and Liam were patched up and almost fully healed, and sitting shoulder-to-shoulder against the back wall of the exam room when Scott arrived with Malia and Lydia along with Stiles and Derek to Liam's surprise and other faces he did not recognise.

Stiles glare lingered on Theo, who felt uncomfortable upon seeing him. He hadn't seen much of Stiles since he Liam had brought him back from _there,_ and after everything he had put him through Theo was surprised he wasn't flying at him fists first.

Theo shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Emotions.

This was new to him.

He's never felt _remorse._

He wasn't sure he liked it.

Liam nudged him with his elbow, a small smile playing on his lips, trying to distract him.

"Are you alright?" Scott hugged his mother. He told her to stay at home, she was barely recovered from a gunshot but Melissa wouldn't be sidelined, she insisted on going to the hospital, she wasn't about to let those hunters take _her_ hospital from her.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," She smiled. She touched the blood around his eyes. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Malia said harshly. Scott squeezed her hand.

Scott moved on to Liam. He squeezed his beta's shoulder with his free hand. "Are you okay?"

"Got shot, but it's all good now," He nodded towards Melissa and Deaton.

"Thank you," Scott said in Theo's direction, who shrugged in response. Theo was dying to get out of here. The weight of his emotions was getting to him and he just needed to get out.

It took an hour for everyone to talk everything out. What happened at the hospital. What happened at the high school.

"Well it's been great almost dying and catching up, but I'd really like to get out of this hell hole and spend some time with my boyfriend," Jackson announced bluntly before moving to take his leave with Ethan, said boyfriend (but not before he and Lydia hugged _again_ , and Stiles said, 'Watch the hands,' _again_ , and the two exes expressed so much happiness and love for each other while hugging _again_ that their significant others had to pry them apart).

As Jackson and Ethan were walking to leave Argent arrived.

"Gerard?" Jackson asked.

"Dead."

"Good."

He clapped Jackson on the back and he and Ethan left.

"Gerard's dead, how?" Malia was the first to ask.

"Surely you didn't kill daddy dearest, did you, Argent?" Peter jibed.

Derek smacked his uncle on the shoulder.

"Kate." Argent said, making his way across the room to Melissa.

"Interesting," Peter commented, eyeing their stance beside each other.

Chris launched into an explanation that culminated in his confirming that both his father and his sister were now dead at each other's hands.

There was silence for a moment. "Fitting, I guess," Derek almost laughed.

"You could say so," Argent replied. Melissa squeezed his side. Regardless of the love lost between him and his family, they were still his family, and it had to hurt that they were gone.

"I'm sorry," Scott said. "They were still your family."

The unspoken _Allison_ hung in the air around him at the mention of family. Chris was all that was left.

"Me too, kid," Argent said. "But it's better this way. For everyone,"

"I'll say," Malia added. Scott glanced at her in a way that said _'Really?'_ and she shrugged in a way that said _'What?'._ Stiles observed them together. Totally weird. His best friend and his ex. But they were happy. He looked down at his hand that was interlocked with Lydia's. And so was he.

"Well, I'm beat," Corey announced. "Mason?"

"Yeah," Mason replied.

They said their goodbyes to everyone, and he promised Liam he would text when they got home to Mason's house and he would do the same.

Derek and Peter went next. Derek promised he was sticking around for a bit to help out and keep his Uncle in check. He hugged his cousin and they promised they would all catch up. Peter wasn't one for goodbyes. But his eyes lingered on his daughter.

Malia.

She'd been his fear.

He feared his love for her. One of the only genuine things about his as a human being was his love for this one girl.

Awkward tension and stares filled the room as father and daughter looked at one another. They finally hugged. "For god's sake _go,_ Da – Peter," Malia said.

Peter smiled. And he left with his nephew.

"By the way, I have a bone to pick with you," He said to his nephew as they headed for the exit.

"Just go," Derek pushed Peter out the door.

Theo wanted to go.

Now more than ever.

The fewer of them there were, the more eyes that somehow how felt were on him, the more room the more crowded he felt.

Liam could feel his anxiety coming off him in waves. Their shoulders were touching, their hands grazing each other by their sides. Part of Liam just wanted to take his hand and tell him he was fine but this was still _Theo_ and that would be weird.

"Well, I think I'll be heading home to bed. Feel free to stay here or –"

"Its alright, Deaton, it's time we all went home and got some rest," Scott spoke.

"I hear that," Lydia said, unable to contain her yawn anymore, that then slowly made its way around the room.

"You two staying at your place?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles said, glancing down at Lydia leaning against him. "But I gotta check on my dad first,"

"I should probably check on mines too,"

"I'll tell him to call you," Stiles said.

Scott wanted to protest, but he just didn't have it in him and Malia was looking at him in a way that simply said _hell no you're taking a shower then bed._

"Anyone need a ride?" Scott asked.

Liam shook his head. "Theo's got his truck,"

Theo looked at Liam. He tried not to smile at the fact that there was no talk or discussion about the fact the two teenagers would be taking his truck back to Liam's.

They said their final goodbyes of the night.

Everyone hugged but Theo was already in his truck. He didn't do hugs. And he was pretty sure no one wanted to hug him.

He could feel everyone looking at him as Liam said goodbye to his pack and got in Theo's truck.

He started the engine and drove off, trying not to look back at the faces of the people he had hurt so much in the past.

Damn all this emotional shit he was feeling.

"Are we gonna talk about that or?" Stiles pointed to the truck as is drove away.

Malia laughed.

"He saved Liam's life," Scott offered.

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Liam trusts him," Scott said. Three sets of eyes looked at him. "Can we worry about Theo later?"

"I don't think we need to worry about Theo," Lydia said. "I'm sure Liam has it."

"If you say so," Malia said.

By the time Theo and Liam pulled up in front of his house they were both too tired to function let alone speak to one another.

They climbed the stairs two at a time and Liam collapsed face first into his pillows. "I can't even be bothered taking a shower," He sighed, wrapping his arms around his pillow.

"You should you stink," Theo joked.

"I don't have time to argue with you, asshole," was Liam's response.

Theo laughed. Arguing with Liam, the back and forth banter they had developed, it made him feel lighter.

"You wound me, Dunbar," Theo replied. "Well, _I'm_ going to take a shower,"

"M'kay," Liam mumbled, his breathing slowing and evening as sleep pulled him closer.

"Hey, Liam?" Theo asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not dying for me." He said in a rare moment of weakness.

"Thanks for not dying for me either," Liam smiled into his pillow.

Theo headed for the guest room where he'd spend the better part of the past few weeks sleeping.

They never spoke about it but after everything at the station and zoo Liam had figured out that Theo was basically homeless. With everything going on he'd said Theo could stay in the guestroom, he had made some excuse about him being close in case of a fight and Theo had been too tired to put up a fight.

Now the fighting was over and Theo was still here.

Part of him half expected Liam to kick him out, part of him knew he wouldn't.

By the time Theo had showered and dried himself off Liam's snoring had filled the entire house. Theo walked by Liam's room to check on him. He didn't know why. He could hear him snoring, he was asleep and clearly fine.

He was half under his covers now sprawled out on his front. Theo gulped. He'd stripped everything off except his boxers.

Something inside him stirred.

Theo shook his head.

He made his way back to the guest room again and sat on the edge of the double bed.

Fighting the Wild Hunt had made Theo and Liam somewhat friends. The hunters and the Anuk-ite had made them something else.

Something Theo was nowhere near ready to deal.

Damn emotions.

Damn Liam.

He just had to go and drag him out of that hell and go and make him _care._ Theo hadn't cared like this since he was a child, the Dread Doctors had seen to that.

He threw his head back against the pillows.

Ugh.

He found himself listening to Liam's snoring and his heartbeat thumping. It calmed him and the weight of his emotions did not seem so heavy to him now. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

Who knows what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_This is un-beta'd so feel free to let me know if you notice any mistakes, grammar has never been my strongest suit._

_Thanks for reading, please review and comment!_

_Shannxx_


	2. Two

_**A/N:** _ _First, thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter! Anyone else still in denial about Teen Wolf ending and spending the days and nights procrastinating their dissertation watching YouTube videos of their favourite characters/ships and scouring the corners of the internet for more fanfiction and stories? No? Just me, okay then!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Two.**

* * *

.

"Do you think Stiles is alright with us?" Scott had asked Malia when they got home. To his house. Which really felt like home to Malia these days, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been to her actual home with her father.

When things had really started to turn sour with the hunters she'd _suggested_ her father go on an extended trip to visit his sister.

One look at his daughter's face made it clear it wasn't a suggestion.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Malia asked, taking her jacket off and throwing it on a pile of Scott's dirty clothes on the floor that had missed the washing basket.

"Because you're his ex-girlfriend and I'm supposed to be his best friend?" Scott replied the 'duh' expression etched on his face. Sometimes he envied the bluntness of Malia's character, courtesy of spending half her life as a coyote.

Malia rolled her eyes. She toes her boots off and headed for the bathroom. Scott immediately followed her, unwilling to lose sight of her.

"Seriously, Lia, you think he's alright?"

"Scott," Malia said, seriously. "He's with Lydia, _my_ best friend and I didn't kick up fuss about that,"

Scott nodded. "That's kind of different though,"

Malia groaned. "Can we please stop talking about this? Stiles will be fine. He's Stiles, we're just in for a lifetime supplies of jokes, okay?"

She reached her hand up to his face and he melted into it. "Okay." He conceded.

"Can we shower now?" Malia said, already making work to rid herself of her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head. Scott felt the blood rushing through his veins. How could he have ever only seen Malia as a friend, he was so in love with her now it hurt.

"Is this gonna be our thing now?" Scott smirked, as he began to undress. It was so reminiscent of the night before. "Shower sex?

"Who said I'm having sex with you?" She said, unclothed, stepping back into the shower.

Scott moaned at the sight. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing her like this. He thought of what she'd said before. _You've seen me naked._ It was true, he'd seen her shift to a coyote and back completely naked. He'd always been considerate, averting his eyes when possible. But now he'd truly _seen_ her, no one else could ever again.

He took the hand she was offering him and stepped into the shower with her. "No one is ever allowed to see you naked ever again,"

She chuckled. "If you say so,"

"I say so."

They stepped under the spray, and Malia washed the blood away from his eyes, with such tenderness Scott lips curved into a small smile. "What the hell were you thinking?"

He caught her hand once more and he leaned forwards to capture her lips and kiss her. He hadn't had nearly enough time kissing her.

He pulled her flush against his chest, deepening their kiss. One hand caressing her cheek, one hand wrapped around her waist he moved his mouth with hers. Malia wrapped one hand around his bicep and moved the other into his hair, gripping the strands at the back of his neck.

Scott's breath hitched into the kiss and he could feel her smiling into it. He pulled away from her for a second and he felt his eyes flashing red. Malia's instinctively flashed blue in return, and she aggressively pulled him back in, her mouth on his again, battling for dominance.

Malia may have been the third girl Scott had fallen in love with, but this time, _this girl,_ it was different.

They both knew it.

They both felt it.

Scott was so tired but in that moment, wrapped up in Malia he thought it would be hours before they slept. This was their victory, their celebration.

A loud moan escaped Malia's throat when he entered her, pulling at his hair, scratching him with her claws, he tried not to all but scream in response. Scott's claws descended and he tried to focus.

_Do not break the tiles._

He didn't need to explain that one to his mother.

God, she and Argent had better be sleeping.

He didn't question his mother when Argent had returned home with him.

He knew about them.

It was strange.

But they were happy. He could see it and after all his mother sacrifices for him and all Argent had lost for him, they deserved it without question or complaint from him.

He and Malia would fall back onto the bed later, sated and tangled in a mess of sheets, smiles across their faces, ready for a well-earned nights rest.

Tomorrow would come, with its challenges and its obstacles as it always did, but right here, right now, Scott was happy.

Scott closed his eyes, prepared to welcome sleep.

"I love you, Malia."

He didn't want to wait.

"I love you, too."

They squeezed closer together under the sheets and closed their eyes, falling into the calmest sleep they'd had in months.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!  
_

_Again, please leave your reviews and comments, they are much appreciated, along with any ideas you have._

_Shannxx_


	3. Three

 

* * *

**After the War**

**Three.**

* * *

.

Liam had forgotten what it was like to go to school for longer than a few months without some supernatural creature or event rolling around to plague the town of Beacon Hills and drag his grades back down when he'd only just gotten them back up.

But things had been calm for months now.

Scott and Lydia finally made it to their respective colleges after putting their studies on hold for far too long. Malia, finally made it to France with Scott by her side before he started school, before she travelled to South America with Derek and Peter to catch up with her cousin Cora whom she had never met.

Aside from the few stray hunters they had to deal with every now and then, it was nothing Liam, his friends, Parrish, the Sheriff and Argent couldn't handle amongst all of them.

"So, you'll never guess what Corey heard the other day," Mason said, as he and Liam walked down the school corridors.

"If it's anything to do with anything the supernatural or hunters or god know what I _do not_ want to know!" Liam replied.

"Well sort of," Mason answered.

"I just got my GPA back to something decent please don –"

"Would you shut up and let me talk!" Mason cut him off, exasperated. Liam looked at him wide-eyed, and he continued. "It's nothing like that."

"What is it then?"

"Someone told Nolan, who told Corey, who told me that _–"_ "Seriously?" Liam interjected. "– _who told me_ that they saw Theo on a date with some girl at a coffee place in town," Mason finished.

Liam's heart skipped.

His hand curled into a fist.

It was fine. Absolutely and totally fine. It didn't bother him at all. Not one bit.

"So?" Liam asked, trying to act cool. "Theo was on a date. What's so oh my god about that?"

Mason smirked. He knew his best friend better than he knew himself. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?" Liam responded through clenched teeth.

"No reason," Mason said, rolling his eyes. "You live with the guy, hasn't he said anything?"

"Were not exactly friends who sit around talking about our feelings, Mason,"

"So, what do you talk about then?

"Nothing!"

He knew he was acting like a child but he couldn't help it. It bothered him and he knew it. He just could not and would not accept that.

They reached their lockers and Liam started throwing books in and out of his bag barely even looking at their titles to see if he had the right ones he needed for his homework assignments.

Corey walked up to them with a smile on face. He took Mason's hand and kissed him. Liam felt the growl in his chest, suppressed it and plastered a smile on his face.

"Theo picking you up?" Corey asked.

Theo had started picking him up from school in his truck a few months after things settled down after the war. He said it was because he was he was bored of sitting around Liam's house with nothing to do. He worked with the Sheriff and Parrish at the station sometimes but they refused to actually hire him and admit that he worked there.

"As far as I know," Liam bit back. Theo always texted him if he couldn't make it.

"What's up with him?" Corey asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"I told him about –"

"It doesn't bother me!" He slammed his locker closed. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Corey caught on. Mason and Corey stared after him as he walked down the hallway. "Doesn't bother him?" Corey laughed. Mason nudged him and they walked out of school hand in hand as usual.

They saw Theo's truck sitting in the car park. The chimera was sitting in the driver's seat on his phone, waiting on Liam, who was angrily stalking towards the car.

"Twenty bucks they still don't figure it out at least another month?" Corey said.

"You're on."

.

Liam slammed the door of the truck closed so hard he almost took it clean off.

"Hey!" Theo shouted.

Liam glared at him. Theo glared back. "What's got you so angry you're trying to break one of the few possessions I have?"

Liam rolled his eyes. Theo had gotten reasonably comfortable laughing about his previous homelessness and lack of personal belongings. He was more of a laugh at yourself before other people can kind of guy.

"Nothing," Liam said.

Theo reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Liam wanted to shrug it off but he couldn't. As soon as Theo made contact with him he felt calmness seeping into his bones.

Damn any god in the world for making Theo Raeken his freaking anchor.

Liam had long since accepted this.

Although he would deny it to any and everyone if confronted.

He was pretty sure Theo knew it though because he was somehow always there when Liam's rage took over whispering some stupid jokes about covering up the crimes he would commit if he didn't _calm the fuck down_ or touching him in some discreet way that would ultimately bring Liam back from the edge.

They had some unspoken agreement not to talk about it.

Unspoken agreements were the root of their friendship.

Liam was perfectly okay with this.

He never wanted to disclose or speak about it to anyone.

Theo unquestionably wasn't the enemy anymore but he was hardly anyone's new best friend.

"Liam," Theo said, his voice unusually stern. "What's wrong?"

He put the car in drive and started to back out of the school parking lot.

Liam breathed in the scent of Theo from the car, his anger simmering but still on the surface every time Liam thought of Theo on a date 'with some girl'.

"Nothing," Liam eventually repeated.

Theo arched an eyebrow.

"Crappy day at school," Liam lied through his teeth. Theo could probably tell.

The truck was awkwardly silent. Liam picked away at the frayed edges of the sleeve of his hoodie, pulling the loose threads making them worse and worse.

Theo pulled into the driveway and Liam was out of the truck before he'd even turned it off.

He jogged after him, reaching Liam at the door as he was unlocking it. His parents were both at work. "What time are your parents getting back?" Theo asked.

Liam dropped his bag by the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He shrugged in response to Theo's question. "Usual, I guess." He said.

He grabbed one of the sandwiches his mother always kept made in the fridge for when she wasn't home. "Xbox till they get home?" Theo asked, smiling. They usually played until his parents were home and they would invite them down for dinner and tell Liam off for always leaving his homework to the last minute.

"I'm gonna go do my homework," Liam said, turning and heading for the stairs, leaving Theo standing in the kitchen. He heard Liam's footsteps on the stairs and his bedroom door slam shut.

He never shut his bedroom door.

Theo was confused.

Liam was clearly mad at him, he just didn't know why.

In the months since the war had 'ended' Liam and Theo had certainly argued and fought, verbally and the occasional punch, but it was part of their banter, part of what Theo thought had become their friendship.

He wanted to go upstairs tell Liam he was being stupid and find out what was wrong but something stopped him.

He could feel the heart in his chest beating too fast.

He needed to decompress.

If he started thinking too much, it would start again.

Anticipating a rough night, Theo decided to go for a run.

He didn't feel like being on the other side Liam's glare over dinner with his parents so he left the house, drove his truck to the edge of the preserve, stripped of his clothes, shifted to his coyote form and took off running on all fours.

Theo liked running this way.

When he was shifted, as an animal, he didn't feel the weight of his emotions, things weren't so complicated as they were as a human. Looking up at the moon and the stars he didn't feel the judgement he should from the world for all the things he'd done.

He ran till his legs ached.

By the time he got back to his car, shifted back to a human and into his clothes it was dark out. When he got back to Liam's house it was just after ten.

"You missed dinner," Mrs. Geyer smiled, sweetly. "I'll heat you up some leftovers." She disappeared into the kitchen to do as she said.

"Theo, sit down, would you?" Dr Geyer said.

Theo felt like a five year about to get told off. He sat in the chair across from Liam's step-father. Dr and Mrs Geyer were two people that had been far too kind and never asked too many questions about him. Liam had only ever told them he'd been homeless and needed a hand getting back on his feet. They'd never even questioned Liam during all his late nights out and disappearances during the times when all things supernatural kicked off. Theo thought for sure they had to know.

"You know we don't have curfews or anything for Liam," He said to Theo. "And therefore by extension yourself. All we ask is that you let us know that you're alright, okay?"

"I'm Sorry, Dr. Geyer I went for a run and just completely lost track of time," Theo replied, genuinely apologetic. He still found _feeling_ confusing. He was the same person he'd always been; he was Theo Raeken. He'd done terrible things, and yet at the same exact time that person that he once was, was now a stranger to him.

"Liam was quiet during dinner," Dr. Geyer stated. "Did you guys have a fight?"

Theo sighed and leaned back into the chair. "He's mad at me. Don't ask why, I don't know," He decided honesty was the best policy for once.

Mrs. Geyer brought his heated leftovers. Mashed potatoes with chicken and vegetables.

"Thank you," Theo said, taking the plate from her.

She touched his hair, like a mother would a son. "No problem, sweetie,"

Theo gulped.

His own parents were long gone.

"You know if something is going on with you an –"

"I'm gonna finish this in my room, and get a shower. I'll see you in the morning." Theo rushed out, jumped out of his seat like it had just caught fire and ran upstairs.

Liam's room door was still closed.

Theo walked up to the door, and listened. He could hear his soft snores through the door and smiled. He inhaled deeply, moving past the smell of the food on his plate towards Liam's room. He let his scent invade his senses. He must have showered earlier, past his usual scent that was all Liam that lingered in the room, he could smell the fresh clothes and shower gel on Liam's body.

He heard Liam's parents moving about downstairs and headed towards the room he now considered his own.

Liam would be graduating from high school soon.

They didn't often speak about what he would be doing afterwards. He was sure he would want to go to college, but where? Would he move away, or stay local and stay at home?

He felt his blood rushing through his veins.

He shook his head, inhaled Liam's scent once more, a futile attempt to calm himself and entered his room.

It was clear the room was once a guestroom, devoid of any real decoration that a teenager lived it in, but Theo had made the place somewhat his. His clothes filled the closet and the blanket he once used in his car was thrown over the foot of the bed. His laptop lay on the desk in the corner and books he liked to read filled the shelves. There was a phone charger plugged in the wall and silly magazines strewn across the bedside table under an alarm clock. He even had hair products on the desk, because yes he styled his hair sometimes and no he would never admit it.

It wasn't much, but it was Theo's.

He was grateful for that.

But he couldn't live here forever.

He plugged his phone into the charger, sat down on the bed and ate his dinner. It was delicious like everything Mrs. Geyer made was.

Once he'd heard them both go to bed, Theo decided to go for a shower. He was in for a rough night's sleep and he knew it so he planned on delaying it for as long as possible.

He stood in the shower with his head leaning against the tiles.

What could Liam possibly be mad at him for?

Maybe he'd figured out Theo cared about him more than he should, more than a friend, and he'd been so disgusted and freaked out he was trying to distance himself in the nicest way possible.

Theo felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Liam was the only real friend he had.

Mason and Corey were nice enough to him, but he was certain that had to be Liam's doing.

I mean sure Scott saw him as some sort of an ally to the pack now and would call on him for help if he needed it but that wasn't the same. Lydia was more impartial to him these days, he thought and while Malia and Stiles would never consider him a friend their hatred and contempt for him had dulled somewhat recently and they didn't seem to make so many threats about sending him back to hell.

Theo changed into a pair of boxers and slipped under the covers of his bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a long while, fighting every time his eyes tried to close and pull his under.

Eventually he lost the fight, his eyes closed, and he found himself back in a place he never wanted to be again.

.

Liam heard the front door close and one glance out the window confirmed Theo had left in his truck.

Liam felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

He hadn't shut Theo out like that in a long time.

Ever since the Wild Hunt and the Anuk-ite their budding friendship hadn't always been smooth sailing but they tended to just fight it out rather than give each other the silent treatment.

But he didn't know how to handle what Mason had said to him.

Liam had felt it for a while now.

His need to be near Theo had surpassed his being only an anchor to something else some time ago.

It had happened so slowly he'd barely noticed it.

But it was Theo.

Liam could not like- _like_ Theo.

God, how would everyone react?

Liam shook his head and found himself not caring about his friends, his packs, his _alpha's_ reactions.

He cared about Theo's reaction.

Theo had only really had emotions for the past year and even then, Liam had seen him struggle to deal with them.

Liam didn't even think or know if Theo liked boys like that.

Liam had always known he was bisexual, it just wasn't something he talked about. He'd always been more drawn to girls than he was to guys but he knew he found both attractive. They only people he'd talked to about it was Mason and Scott and it wasn't that much or that often.

Had Theo really gone on a date with a girl and not said anything about it to Liam, he wondered. Liam was Theo's friend, one of his only true friends he'd thought.

His claws descended every time he thought about everything swarming around inside his head.

He texted Scott asking when he was going to be in town next while he tried and failed miserably to do his biology homework to distract himself.

After abandoning his homework attempts he took a shower and had an extremely awkward dinner with his parents, shrugging off their questions as to Theo's whereabouts, before finishing his dinner in his room.

He ignored Masons texts because he was mad at him for no reason and lay on his bed.

By nine o'clock Theo still wasn't back.

He tried to ignore the pit in his stomach and the overthinking his brain was doing.

_What if he didn't come back? What if something or someone had attacked him?_

_No_ , he thought, pushing it from his mind.

Theo hadn't taken anything with him, he would be back and he knew he would know if something bad had happened to him.

Scott got back to him eventually saying he would be home with Malia in two weeks to visit her father and his mother and they'd have a catch up and a get together then.

Liam envied Malia sometimes.

Her relationship with Scott was so strong nothing could break it. After she had gotten back from South America Malia had spent a lot of time with Scott at UC Davis since it was the first time they'd been apart since they had got together. After that she went to visit with Lydia at MIT and then she'd even stopped by and spent time with Stiles before coming back to Beacon Hills. She spent some time with her father and Liam and the rest of the pack at home in town. She went to see Peter and then made her way back to Scott.

Peter was trying to make up for his lack of a parental presence in Malia's early life by funding Malia's trips and cost since she had no clue what she was going to do with her life.

Liam thought he wouldn't mind what Malia was doing with her life right now.

After texting with Scott Liam admitted defeat for the day and went to bed way earlier than usual. Normally he could be up to all hours with Theo playing X-box and bickering away before Theo retreated to his room or they both fell asleep next to each other from exhaustion.

Liam remembered the first time he'd woke up next to Theo in the first weeks after the war. They'd woken up with x-box controllers discarded next to them, closer together than they were when they fallen asleep. Theo was on his front with an arm strewn across Liam's stomach and their legs were tangled in each other.

They'd both jumped apart quicker than they'd opened their eyes and let their brains catch up. The both mumbled awkwardly something about breakfast and school and that was that.

Every time it had happened after they'd never discussed it but Liam had found himself missing the chance of waking up next to Theo whenever he left for his own room.

But tonight, Theo wasn't just down the hall, a few feet from him, he was nowhere to be seen.

This was the first Liam had slept in the house without his anchor in months.

He fell asleep eventually, promising himself he would talk to Theo in the morning – because he would be there – and if he wasn't then he would mobilise a search party and find him.

.

Liam woke up at three in the morning. It was dark and he was sweating.

He didn't remember his dream but he was sure it was about Theo.

_Theo._

He could he smell him.

And something was wrong.

He was up and out of his bed, half shifted into a wolf in a panic and down the hall in seconds. He swung open the bedroom door and found Theo writhing in his bed, the covers all twisted in his legs, his hands fisting the sheets. There was sweat on his brow and running down his face, his eyes scrunched so tight it looked like it hurt.

Liam shifted back to human when he realised there was no immediate threat.

He was so confused.

Theo seemed to be suffering from some sort of nightmare.

The sheer terror and pain Liam could smell coming off his in waves shook him to the core. He closed the door and made his way towards the bed.

"Theo," He whispered.

Liam crouched down next to the edge of the twin bed, wrapped his hand around one of Theo's fists in the sheets and moved the other to his face. He swept the hair from his forehead that was hanging over his eyes before moving his hand to caress Theo's clammy cheek.

Theo whimpered and his body tensed.

Liam was terrified. He'd never seen Theo like this, he'd been living with this boy for close to a year how on earth could he have missed this happening right under his nose.

"Theo," Liam repeated. "Theo, wake up,"

Theo whimpered again. "No," He whispered. "Tara, no, pl-please not _him,"_

Theo's sister?

Theo almost never talked about his sister. Liam had gotten precious few facts out of him about Tara and he was surprised at even that because he knew what a touchy subject it was for him. Liam was okay with that, he understood it must be difficult for him to deal with.

"Theo, please, it's Liam, please wake up for me," Liam repeated, more forceful, his thumb massaging circles on Theo's cheek.

Theo's body shook.

Liam had to wake him up now. He could feel his distress getting worse, hear his heart thumping harder and harder, his body shake more and more with every passing second.

"Theo, wake up!" Liam ordered, his eyes glowing yellow in the darkness.

Theo's eyes shot open and his eyes rimmed with yellow too in response to Liam's, his body shooting forward as he startled awake. Theo fangs snapped out and his chest growled low and deep. "Hey, hey, Theo it's okay," Liam slid his body in behind Theo in the bed, pulling him back against his chest, his arm wrapped around him to hold him in place and reassure him at the same time.

"Liam," Theo sighed and his shifted back. He leaned back, resting his head in the crook of Theo's neck and tried to relax, calm himself down. Liam had both his arms wrapped under Theo's, one around his waist, one under his arm around his chest leaning against _her_ heart.

Liam didn't dare move.

Theo inhaled Liam's scent and focused on his touch until eventually he felt his breathing even out and he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Liam dared to ask. "I can feel you calming but your heart is still beating so fast,"

"It's not mine." Theo immediately replied.

"What?"

"My heart." Theo whispered, and he felt a tear slip out his eye. His emotions and feelings were too raw for him to keep himself in check like he usually did. "It's not mine, it's hers."

Liam understood. He flattened his hand over said heart. "Hey, it's alright," Liam said softly. "Is that what the nightmare was about?"

Theo tensed. He tried to pull away.

"Don't do that," Liam said, holding him where he was. "Don't pull away from me. Talk to me."

Theo stilled before leaning back into Liam's comforting touch. He sighed. Liam felt good against him. He didn't deserve his care and touch.

"Talk to me, Theo." Liam repeated.

"When I was in hell," Theo started, closing his eyes, trying to push himself further into Liam's embrace. Liam took his hand in his and threaded their fingers. He didn't know where his boldness was coming from and he didn't care. "It was Tara I saw. I'd wake up in the morgue at the hospital and I'd hear her voice," Liam squeezed his hand. He'd always assumed so. "I'd try to run and then she'd catch me and tear my heart out."

Liam squeezed his hand.

"Then I wake up again," Theo continued. Liam gulped. "I'd get further each time, but it wouldn't matter. She always caught me and took her heart back. Eventually I stopped running."

"I'm sorry," Liam was sorry he'd ever been glad that Theo suffered.

Theo scoffed. "Don't be," He said, his eyes still closed and focused on breathing in Liam. "I deserved it."

"Yes, you did," Liam said. Theo's breath hitched. "But you don't anymore."

Theo's eyes opened and he turned to see Liam's face for the first time since he'd woken up.

"You're not that person anymore," Liam pressed on. "You're not the same Theo you used to be,"

Theo stared into Liam's eyes. "I'm still Theo. I still did those things, I'm still capable of being a monster,"

"We're all capable of being monsters," Liam replied. "You're not the person who did those things and felt nothing. Trust me, I'd know, I hated that guy,"

Theo let out a quiet laugh.

"I don't hate this guy, I don't hate the guy I brought back," Liam said, holding their locked hands over his chest. "You feel guilty and the other you didn't, okay?"

"Okay," Theo said.

They stayed like that for a while.

Liam felt the weight of his feelings for Theo. Theo felt the weight of his feelings for Liam.

Theo turned his head and looked at Liam's face again. He took in his features and found himself really appreciating not only how good looking, _how gorgeous_ Liam was, but how much of a good person he was. His body was hot and sweating from holding Theo, but he liked it.

Liam smiled at him. "What?"

"Liam," Theo said.

"Theo," Liam parroted.

Theo angled and turned his body, leaning his face towards Liam. Liam stopped breathing. The world froze around him. He couldn't see, hear, feel, anything but Theo.

And then it happened.

Their lips met. Finally, it was happening.

It was slow at first. They were angled awkward but it didn't matter. Their lips moved together, caressing one another. Liam groaned and something inside Theo roared alive.

He licked Liam's lower lip, _begging_ him to open.

They both moaned as Liam complied and their tongues met one another for the first time.

Theo finally shifted his body, one knee on either side of Liam's thighs leaning back to sit on them. Liam moved one hand around his lower back, pulling Theo closer and moved the other to the back of his neck gripping at his too-long hair. Theo smiled into the kiss at Liam's movements, he moved his own hands to Liam's neck holding his face in place against his.

Their tongues moved faster, more urgent, more desperate by the second. Liam slid one hand up and down Theo's back, scratching him with his nails, before settling his hand along the waistband of his boxers.

They both suddenly became aware they were both only in boxers.

Liam could feel his erection getting harder and harder until it couldn't anymore, straining against the thin fabric of his underwear. Suddenly he felt Theo press his body down onto him.

His gasp broke their kiss.

Theo's own erection was hard and pressing against his own boxers and when he ground down on Liam their erections rubbed against each other.

Liam almost growled and pulled Theo in for another heated kiss. It was all tongues and teeth and pushing and pulling. Liam's felt like he was burning up. Theo felt like he was going to explode. He could come undone from kissing and skin on skin alone with Liam.

He gripped Liam's neck tighter with one hand and slid the other hand down his chest. He felt Liam's abs tighten in response and he stopped his hand above the waistband, his fingers brushing through the hair there, _itching_ to go lower, _itching_ to go under.

Liam was on sensory over load. He needed more. He _needed_ Theo. His fingers were so close.

_He was right there._

He could just move them under, move them lower and they'd both get what they needed.

"Liam," Theo said breaking their kiss. He leaned his forehead against Liam's. "We should stop."

Liam's eyes flashed open, looking up and into Theo's. Their eyes burned against the other's gaze. It was too much. Liam's eyes glowed. Theo's eyes glowed. Gold reflected against gold in the dark room.

"I don't want to stop," Liam breathed, looking up at Theo through long lashes.

"I don't want to stop either," Theo said. Liam slid his hand under Theo's boxers. His hand sliding against the skin of the right cheek of his ass, gripping, caressing and pulling him closer.

Theo moaned, and his eyes fell closed and he bit his lip. "Liam," He breathed, his tongue darted out to lick his lip, and he face was so close to Liam's his tongue brushed against Liam's lip as well as his own. Liam's tongue darted out in response.

"Theo," Liam smirked.

"We need to stop." Theo tried to press. He tried to be the one to pause but Liam was making this _so hard._ "We're moving too fast."

"No." Liam groaned. He pressed his lips against Theo's softly. "I like you," He finally admitted out loud.

Theo felt all the air leave his lungs.

"You like me too, right?" Liam asked, sounding like the seventeen-year-old he was.

Theo laughed and smiled. "I'm literally sitting in your lap and my dick is hard," Theo said sounding like his cocky, witty self. Liam's eyes looked up at him, needing him to say it. "Of course, I like you, Liam."

"Then I really don't see the problem," Liam said, stubborn. "I like you, you like me, my dick is hard _,_ your dick is hard, there seems to be a really simple way to solve this."

Theo had never seen this side to Liam. He liked it.

His dick literally hated him right now. It was begging him to side with the boy in front of him and continue to give him some release.

But this wasn't about sex or getting a release.

Liam pulled Theo's lips to his once more. He would never tire of this. He was going to have to kiss Theo every day for the rest of his life.

He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into Theo's mouth. Theo couldn't help but comply, groaning when their tongues caressed each other once more.

Then he felt Liam's hand on his dick over his boxers.

He pushed himself off Liam to the opposite side of the bed, dragging his lips and skin away from Liam for the first time since he had woken up.

Liam groaned at the sudden lack of contact and his head fell against the wall so hard he would have gotten a bruise or bump had he not been a werewolf.

"Ugh, why," Liam all but squeaked, his hand reaching out seeking contact again. Theo caught his hand in his own, interlocking their fingers, giving them some form of contact.

"I want to try and do this right," Theo said, squeezing his hand. Liam returned the pressure.

"I get it, I really do," Liam answered, opening his eyes and looking at Theo. It was getting light outside. "What time is it?"

Theo looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Almost five," Theo answered.

"Okay," Liam said. "I'm gonna go take a shower and fix my little problem before I go to school." He stood up and made for the door.

"That thing is anything but little," Theo smirked.

"And you chose not to see or touch it," Liam snickered back.

"Oh, that's not fair," Theo groaned.

Liam moved off the bed.

"Hey," Theo said. Liam turned and looked at him. "You. Me. Dinner tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Liam agreed.

"Your favourite place in town?"

"Yes," Liam said. "Pick me up from school?"

"I can't," Theo said.

"Why?" Liam's brow furrowed.

"I have a meeting with this real estate girl Sara, about looking for an apartment," Theo answered honestly.

"You're looking for an apartment?"

"Well, yeah. I can't sponge off you and you're parents forever, Liam," Theo answered.

Something about the way Theo said his name now turned him on even more. His dick twitched.

"Your dick just twitched," Theo stated, staring at it.

Liam grinned. "I'm aware. Now how can you afford an apartment with no job?"

"The sheriff finally agreed to hire me as a deputy. He said that while he might not like me he's starting to trust me but he'd still rather keep and eye on me." Theo laughed.

Liam though of Theo in a deputy's outfit and groaned at the thought. "Kid, mind out the gutter, how is your dick still hard?"

Liam laughed.

He was going to like this whole being in a relationship with Theo situation.

"I'm seventeen, Theo." He replied. "Get used to it,"

"Oh, I plan too," Theo replied, full of his usual cocky demeanor.

"Just not now," Liam stated and then he adjusted his dick in his underwear.

"Liam," Theo growled.

Liam smiled to himself. He liked that he was effecting Theo this way.

Then a thought came to his mind. "Um, this real estate girl," Liam said.

"You really wanna talk about that now," Theo bit out, his dick painful in his boxers.

"If we're not gonna do anything else," Liam retorted.

"What about her?" Theo choked out, closing his eyes, trying to think of anything except Liam and both their dicks and how they were hard. He curled in hans into fists in an attempt not to slide his hand into his boxers and stroke his dick and get off how he so desperately wanted to.

"Um, did you already meet her in a coffee shop?"

"Yes, why how did you know that?"

"Mason. Through the grapevine. That's why I was mad yesterday."

Theo opened his eyes and locked them with Liam's who then face palmed. "Ugh, I'm an idiot,"

"Not disagreeing,"

"Mason said you were on a date,"

Theo grinned. Wide. "Were you jealous, my angry little wolf?"

Liam rolled his eyes. Theo was on his feet and across the room. He pinned Liam against the door.

Liam's eyes darted from his eyes to his lips.

"Were you jealous?"

"No." Liam lied.

"Liar," Theo called him out. "You didn't talk to me because you thought I went on a date with someone else."

"Fine. Yes." Liam caved. Theo presence was intoxicating and he just really wanted to kiss him again. Theo had him caged against the wall, hands on either side of his shoulders. Theo moved one of his legs between Liam's, forcing them apart.

Theo smiled. "I'm glad you didn't talk to me now if you hadn't then this wouldn't have happened,"

The scent of their arousal was thick in the air. It was killing them both.

Liam frowned. "Is that why you freaked out?" He asked. He didn't want to bring the mood down, but he had to know, had to ask.

Theo looked at his feet for a second. "Hey," Liam said, lifting Theo's chin, so they were facing again, looking each other in the eyes. "It's just me."

"Yes," Theo said. "I know I'm your anchor, is it so crazy that you might be mine?"

Liam lips curved into a smile. "I get it."

"You had barley spoke to me and my head started going crazy thinking you hated me, or that you knew I liked you and you were disgusted and I couldn't handle it. You were my first friend, Liam, maybe my only one but you are so much more. You were the first person who treated me like a person, a human being with feelings."

"Because you are," Liam said.

"Thank you," Theo said. "For bringing me back. For _this,"_ He said, leaning forward to press his lips against Liam's because now he could, he would.

Liam couldn't help the whimper.

How would he ever get used to this?

This thing with Theo was new, it was absurd and crazy and it should have never been possible. A year ago, things were so different but he didn't care. He cared about Theo, _this Theo._

The one who was touching and kissing him and making his world spin. The one who anchored him, bringing him back from the edge.

They stopped and saved each other from being monsters.

Liam grabbed Theo's face with his hand and poured all his emotion into their kiss. This kiss was all heat, and fire and emotion at the same time.

When the pulled about to breath they were panting, and Theo started kissing down Liam's neck, licking and biting and sucking.

Liam couldn't breathe.

He looked at the time. It was past five now. His parents would be up soon. He had to shower again he was so sweaty.

He put his hand on Theo's chest. "I thought you wanted to go slow," He breathed out, his hands sliding over Theo's body.

"Who said such things," Theo groaned into Liam's neck. "Not me, not me," He stopped his assault on Liam's neck and scrunched his eyes closed.

He opened the door and shoved Liam out. Liam laughed. "Go shower, kid, I'll meet you at the restaurant," Theo said.

"See you later, try not to listen to me in the shower,"

Theo groaned for the thousandth time and closed his door before leaning against it.

He listened in. He heard Liam enter his bathroom through his bedroom. He heard the shower turn on, he heard Liam's boxers hit the floor, heard him step into the shower under the water.

He heard the _click_ of the shower gel opening and he imagined Liam all soaped up in the shower. Every fiber of his body was begging him to go to him.

" _Are you listening, Theo?"_ Liam whispered, from deep in his throat.

Theo's eyes snapped open and his dick throbbed, it ached.

" _I know you're listening, I can hear you breathing, I can smell you from here,"_

Theo slid to the floor and his hand moved into his boxers. His dick was leaking with arousal. "You're a sneaky little shit, Dunbar," Theo whispered.

" _Are you touching yourself?"_

"Are you?"

" _You know I am," Liam exhaled. "I wish it was you."_

It didn't take either of them long. Theo cleaned himself up, showered quickly, dressed and met Liam and his parent's downstairs for breakfast.

Liam smirked at him from across the table. Theo glared at him.

"Have you two made friends again?" Dr. Geyer asked.

"You could say that Dad," Liam answered with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad," He smiled back.

"Well, I better get to school," Liam said. "See you all later,"

"You want a ride?" Theo asked, innocently.

"Yeah, I could use a ride," Liam replied, smirking at the innuendo.

"Drive safe, boys," Mrs. Geyer said.

Theo pushed Liam down the hall. "Really, Liam? In front of your parents?"

Liam chuckled.

They drove to school in comfortable silence, glancing at each other.

Theo pulled into the school car park and stopped the car. He saw Mason and Corey waiting for Liam by the entrance.

"Thanks for the ride," Liam said. "To school I mean,"

Theo turned to face Liam and shook his head. Liam went to exit the truck. Theo pulled him back by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"School?"

He pulled Liam in close. "Without a goodbye kiss?"

Their lips met and the both groaned. "Don't start something you can't finish," Liam moaned.

"Oh, I'll finish it," Theo said. "Later."

They kissed again, quick and chaste. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Dunbar,"

"See you later, Raeken,"

Mason and Corey were standing mouths gaping at Liam as he walked from Theo's truck to where they were waiting at the school doors.

"Morning, guys," Liam smiled brightly.

"Uh, I, um, morning," Corey stuttered.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Mason finally managed to say to Corey.

* * *

_So I kind of started writing this and could not stop. I thought about breaking it up and changing it and posting it seperate but decided against that and just posted it as is. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave your feedback.  
_

_Also, please feel free to leave and ideas or suggestions._

_Thanks,_

_Shannxx_


	4. Four

 

* * *

**After the War**

**Four.**

* * *

.

_Be your own anchor._

_You fall in love more than once._

_._

Scott stared at the grave in front of him.

_Allison Argent – 'Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes'._

We protect those who cannot protect themselves, it was something Scott had tried to live his life by for a long time now.

It had been three years since she had died. She had now officially been dead for longer than Scott had known her when she had been alive.

It was a scary thought to Scott considering what a big part of his life Allison had been and continued to be to this day. The tattoo on his arm felt like it was burning against his skin.

He turned his head to where Argent was standing at his side. After all this time, he still barely referred to the older man by his first name, even though he was practically his step-father now. A fact that was still weird to think about. He thought he and Allison would have gotten a laugh out of it.

"She'd be proud of you," Scott said, looking at the flowers Stiles and Lydia had placed on the grass before going to wait by the car giving him and Argent a moment alone.

Argent smiled through the tears in his eyes. "She'd be proud of us," Scott corrected him.

He put his arm around Scott's shoulders. "We should go, your mom will be going crazy with everyone back at the house," Argent told him. Scott nodded and laughed.

They turned and made their walk towards the car. Stiles and Lydia were leaning against his jeep hand in hand.

They all smiled sad-smiles at one another. Scott knew he and his two best friends would always shoulder some guilt for Allison's death. It had lessened over the years but they would always feel it.

"Malia is probably going stir crazy without us," Scott said.

"Guaranteed her claws have already been out at least once," Lydia laughed at the thought of coyote who had become her best friend.

Scott got in the car with Argent while Stiles and Lydia followed behind them.

When they reached his house, they could hear yelling. Scott sighed and shook his head. Then he heard Malia's voice.

"You know what Liam, how about next time you tell your boyfriend to keep his hands to his fucking self!"

Scott's eyes widened and he sprinted for the kitchen.

Mason and Corey were holding Malia back their hands around her waist to hold her back, but they were no match for her really, and Liam had his hand against Theo's chest who was laughing. "What the hell is going on?" Scott yelled as the four of them entered his kitchen.

"He's whats wrong!" Malia yelled, her eyes glowing blue, claws directed at Theo.

Scott stepped in front of his girlfriend so Mason and Corey could step aside. She wouldn't push past him. Scott wrapped his hand around Malia's and he could feel her calming.

"What happened?" He asked, looking in her eyes, before turning to glance at Theo. "Where were his hands?" He suppressed the growl in his throat at the thought of Theo's – anyone's – hands on his girlfriend.

Malia growled. "He ate my deer,"

Scott blinked at her. Then everyone laughed. "Um, he ate your _deer?_ "

"It. Is. Not. Funny." Malia barked out, looking at Scott like he'd just betrayed her.

"Okay," Scott said. "Could someone explain?"

"How was I supposed to know it was yours?" Theo laughed. "It was on the table with the rest of the food!"

"It was deer!" Malia yelled, taking a step towards him. Scott stood firm in front of her and she didn't try to move past him or push him away. "Who besides me eats deer, Theo?"

Malia and Theo's relationship had grown a lot over the last two years, especially when he and Liam finally started dating. She no longer hated him, she didn't _like_ him like she did her other friends but she didn't hate him. This may have just changed that.

"How was I supposed to know it was deer!" Theo said, stepping towards Malia. Scott's eyes flashed red protectively even though he knew Theo posed no threat, still warning him not to get any closer.

"Look I'm sorry okay, Malia? I'll buy you more deer, alright?"

Malia growled at him before she said, "Fine."

Stiles and Lydia had gone to sit down in the living during the arguing while Argent was drinking a beer standing beside Melissa who did indeed look fed up with the supernatural arguing in her home.

"Good, enough arguing then, now eat up everyone!" Melissa said, trying to move the conversation along, grabbing herself a plate. All the food and take out was laid out on the kitchen island family style. She piled some food onto her plate and made her way to the living room, Argent close behind her.

"Sorry," Liam said again on behalf of Theo, heading for the living room, dragging the boy behind him.

"You okay?" Scott asked, moving his hand up her arm.

She leaned into his touch. "Are _you_ okay?" She knew he wasn't okay, he didn't like his day, for perfectly valid reasons and they'd just made a ridiculous scene over nothing, really.

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine. You think you'll make it through the day without killing Theo now?" He smirked at her.

She stared at him. "Really?" She rolled her eyes. "I haven't killed him for much worse things."

"Thank you!" Theo called jokingly from the living room. Liam punched his shoulder.

"Come on," She said grabbing a plate, sans deer.

She squeezed his hand.

_You fall in love more than once._

Scott wasn't quite sure what he would do without Malia now. They'd been together for over two years now. His longest relationship. His best relationship.

Scott loved Allison, he was so completely in love with her when they were together. She was the first person he ever loved. Theo's words from long ago rang in his ears. _First love, you remember what that's like?_ They were young and it burned bright, fast, intense and it went out just as quickly as it was lit. They'd broken up and they were friends. And then she died. She was gone and Scott blamed himself for it. Part of him would always love her, just like she'd said in his arms that night.

Scott loved Kira too. She was the light in the dark after everything that had happened with Allison. She helped him heal his heart and move on not that it was easy. But then things had changed and got twisted and she was gone. His mother had been right. He had fallen in love again and it had hurt just as much as it did the first time.

She left to gain control and he loved and missed her but she wasn't dead, she was just gone, he couldn't mourn her. He was just a teenager, he had too much on his plate and he had to move on with his life, but he would always care for Kira.

Malia came out of nowhere.

It wasn't something that he immediately felt like with Allison or Kira.

They'd been through so much together and they cared about each other. They were just friends until one day they weren't. She hit him like a ton of bricks.

Malia was not something that burned out brightly or brought light in the dark, she was the air he needed to breathe.

Scott sat down in the armchair and Malia sat right down on top of him, nestling herself in his lap, her legs hanging over the edge of the chair, one arm around his shoulder, the other holding her plate in her lap.

Stiles and Lydia were sat similarly in the other arm chair. Theo and Liam sat together on one side of the couch while Mason and Corey sat together on the other side. Melissa and Argent were sat together on two dining chairs his arm around the back of hers, sipping beers as the only two of-age adults in the room.

They didn't get to be together like this often. And even now the entirety of the pack wasn't here.

But it was okay.

Malia smiled into the side of his head, the hand on the arm she had around his shoulder linked with his and she squeezed it again.

"I love you so much," He whispered in her ear, knowing those with supernatural hearing could hear what he was saying and everyone else probably knew too anyway.

She leaned into him. "I love you, too," She whispered back in his ear.

His mother had been right.

Like she always was.

He had fallen in love again and then again.

But he wouldn't this time.

He looked at Malia smiling in a room full of their closest friends.

His heart ached from missing Allison sometimes but his heart would shatter into a thousand little pieces if someone or something took Malia away from him forever.

He wasn't sure he or his humanity would survive it.

The room full of people tucked into their food until Stiles raised his cup.

"A toast," He said. Everyone stilled. "To friends, family, and to Allison, who we'd never have made it this far without."

Everyone raised their cups or glasses.

Argent cleared his throat and tried to hide his tears like he always did. Stiles, Scott, and Lydia let them fall out. Malia's eyes watered for a girl who meant so much to those she loved and had helped change her life back even though she never knew her. Even Liam, Theo, Masen and Corey who had never known her smiled sadly.

"To Allison." They all said

* * *

_I'm not sure whether I like this one or not, but this is just the way it came out. I hope you and enjoy, please leave me your feedback and suggestions.  
_

_Shannxx_


	5. Five

 

* * *

**After the War**

**Five.**

* * *

Two weeks after the Anuk-ite was gone the town was mostly cleaned up and rid of hunters most of the pack and their friends were scattered throughout Scott's house. Old friends catching up, new ones being made, and everyone talking about the craziness that was Beacon Hills.

The youngest and newest members were in the kitchen. Liam was talking excitedly with Mason and Corey, while Theo sat beside him unsure of his place but dragged along by the younger werewolf anyway. Stiles glared at him when he walked in asking everyone who could hear him _what in all of hell is Theo doing here_ while Malia growled at him. Progress. Kind of. Therefore, he kept himself to himself, sat on his phone, and stayed beside Liam.

Derek was eating and catching up with his Uncle who since reuniting with had filled him in on his getting taken by the Wild Hunt complaining that his nephew was all to blame for letting a bunch of teenagers lock him up with a bunch of crazy psychotic people in Eichen house.

Malia was sitting beside Scott who was talking animatedly with Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, and Ethan.

"I can't believe you still have a tail and never told me!" Lydia said again, shaking her head at Jackson.

"Totally creepy," Stiles added.

"You still have a tail?!" Scott almost choked on his water. Malia patted his back.

"Yes, I still have a tail when I see fit," Jackson said, devoid of any humor regarding his kanima tail.

"So, he's like Tracy was?" Malia asked. She saw Theo's shift uncomfortably in the kitchen, obviously at hearing the name of someone he'd killed.

"I guess so," Lydia said. "He's used to completely be a kanima, then he kind of died, but not really, and then we thought he was _just_ a werewolf, but apparently not,"

"We get it, Lydia," Jackson said. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"Thank you," Lydia smiled at him. Stiles subconsciously pulled her closer. Malia noticed.

"And I thought things were weird when I came around," Malia said. "You and Lydia used to date?"

Stiles coughed.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Then I moved to London, but we kept in touch every now and then,"

"Although he never told me he had a tail or a boyfriend that we know," Lydia scoffed at him.

"You never told me Stiles finally wore you down!" Jackson countered.

Stiles and Lydia glared at him.

Scott laughed. "How did you and Ethan end up meeting anyway?"

"After everything that happened with Aiden," His voice broke slightly, he and Lydia sharing a sad glance. Jackson squeezed his hand, Stiles rubbed Lydia's shoulder.

"I went to see Deucalion for a while then I floated around some packs I knew all over and ended up in London," He continued. "Danny had mentioned he had a werewolf best friend who had moved there and we ended up bumping into each other at a gay nightclub and hit it off before I realised who he was,"

"Danny knew?!" Stiles squealed and Scott went wide-eyed.

"I know I never knew either," Ethan said. "He told me before I left he knew the time what I was,"

"I told him what I was but he already knew about our kind,"

"No way!" Scott and Stiles both said and then laughed together. Malia and Lydia rolled their eyes at how happy the best friends were to be reunited.

"You're dating your best friend's ex-boyfriend then?" Stiles questioned. "Isn't that weird?" He said without thinking.

Scott, Malia, and Lydia stared at him like _really?_

"Isn't _your_ best friend dating your ex-girlfriend?" Jackson countered.

"You make a good point," Stiles glared at him, again.

"When did Theo get back in town, then?" Jackson asked. "Ethan never mentioned him."

"Um, about a year ago," Scott answered.

"And why exactly do Malia and Stiles hate him?"

Malia growled.

"Easy, Malia," Scott hand, his hand on her knee.

"It's complicated," Lydia offered.

"Not really," Stiles said. "He tried to turn me and Scott against each other, he shot Malia, he tried to trick Liam into killing Scott then he _actually_ killed Scott and a bunch of other people then Kira's sword sent him to some sort of hell from which Scott's little beta decided to bring him back which I did not sign off on by the way and somehow he's still here."

Jackson and Ethan blinked. "Ooookay then,"

"Why is he still here again?" Stiles pressed on.

"He saved my life, Stiles!" Liam growled from the other room.

Ethan smirked. "I'm guessing the little beta is why he's still here,"

Jackson looked at Theo and his proximity and position towards Liam. "Interesting," He commented.

Theo's eyes narrowed, disliking his being the topic of conversation. Liam was almost blushing and he glared, before turning around and facing away from the reuniting friends in the living room.

"Scott McCall, the true alpha who forgives all," Ethan laughed.

"He helped us fight the wild hunt and the Anuk-ite," Scott tried to offer. " _And_ he did save Liam's life more than once,"

"Wonder why that is," Ethan and Jackson laughed with each other. Lydia smiled knowingly too.

"Twenty bucks for at least a year?" Jackson asked Lydia.

"Less than that, you're on." They shook hands.

Stiles, Malia, and Scott were slightly confused but didn't want to ask if they were being honest.

"I still can't believe you're an alpha or the fact that you bit someone," Jackson changed the subject, feeling the tension and awkwardness from the two boys next door. "Clearly, I left before all the fun,"

"Yeah, _fun_ ," Stiles said dryly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's what we'd call the past two years,"

There had been fun and laughter and good times, Scott thought but it hadn't all been like that, they'd lost a lot, they'd lost _people_.

"When are you two planning on heading back to London?" Lydia asked.

"In the next few days," Ethan said.

Jackson nodded. "There are a lot of omega werewolves who need to be warned about Monroe and her hunters that are still out there,"

Scott's eyes darkened at the mention of Monroe and Malia had to suppress the growl in her chest at the thought of the hunter who had tried to kill her boyfriend.

"Alright no talk of hunters," Lydia interrupted.

"We'll get her eventually," Stiles said.

"We always do," Lydia added.

"That's right guys, you keep that optimism alive and well!" Peter yelled from the other room.

" _Shut up, Peter!"_ Several of them yelled.

Peter walked into the room followed by Derek. "You children wound me," he stated. "At least _I_ didn't actually kill you," He snickered, looking back at Theo in the room he had just left.

"Not without lack of trying," Derek interrupted.

"The past is the past, nephew," said Peter, patting him on the back. "I would never kill my beloved daughter's boyfriend." He added with narrowed eyes towards Scott.

"Yeah, you're the father of the year," Stiles mocked.

"Thank you," Peter snarked.

Malia rolled her eyes at the pair of them. "Next topic,"

"I see the kid's still angry," Derek said, nodding to Liam in the next room.

"He's getting better," Scott argued.

"Didn't he just say he tried to _kill_ you?" Derek asked arched eyebrows.

Scott sighed. "His girlfriend had just died."

Liam walked into the room with Theo, Mason, and Corey. "New topic," Liam said angrily, standing shoulder to shoulder with Theo.

Derek eyed them interestingly. "And we trust him, now?"

"Yes," Liam said, with Mason and Corey nodding.

"Debatable," Stiles said.

"Stiles enough already," Lydia said.

"He also stuck his claws in your head and drove you insane!" Stiles argued.

"If I can deal with it then so can you!" She hissed.

"Leave for a few months and everything goes to hell," Derek laughed. Theo stared at his shoes. Liam nudged him with his elbow.

"What about you Derek, when are you leaving again?" Lydia asked, changing the subject. Scott looked towards his former mentor, interested in the answer.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit, keep an eye on some people," He grabbed Peter by the scruff of his neck, and glanced at Theo. "And then go back and visit Cora in South America,"

"Your sister?" Malia asked. She'd never met the girl who was her cousin.

Derek nodded and smiled at his younger cousin. "Yeah. I told her about you, she wants to meet you," he said.

"How did she end up in South America?"

"She fled there after the fire, our family knew other packs in that area there so she ran, like we were taught to, then she came back after she heard I was alive before she went back again," Derek informed her.

"Cool," Malia said. "Scott and I are planning on going to France, but I'd like to come see her," She said, looking at Scott, who smiled at her.

"I like that's a great idea," Scott said.

"What do you mean you're going to France?" Stiles interrupted.

"She was meant to go before the Anuk-ite and the war started," Lydia said.

Scott nodded. "She still wants to go," he said. "And I'm not letting her go anywhere alone,"

"I said I'd pay for Malia, not you," Peter but in.

"You're paying for him too," Malia stated, without question.

"I am not a bank," Peter argued.

"You gave me a card," Malia argued back.

"For _emergencies,_ " Peter scoffed.

"This is an emergency. I want to go to France," Malia said. "and Scott's coming with me,"

"Clearly, we have very different definitions of emergencies," Peter continued.

"Peter," Malia scowled at him.

"Malia,"

"Enough," She finished.

Peter groaned. "Fine."

"You should go to London, it's beautiful," Ethan interrupted the conversation. Jackson nodded in agreement.

Malia smiled. "I'll add it to my list,"

"Your list?" Peter said. "What am I funding your world travels now?"

The room laughed at the back and forth banter between the father and daughter.

"I see you two are getting along better than last time," Derek said, honestly. Last time he'd seen his uncle and cousin the former had literally just thrown the latter across the room in pursuit of killing Scott.

"It's a work in progress," Malia answered. "Hey, Derek, you still with Braeden? She never said."

"You mean after she lied to me and came back here to get you to try and kill the desert wolf?" Derek asked.

Malia looked guilty. "Yeah, sorry I totally encouraged your girlfriend's obsession,"

"Yes, we're still together," Derek continued.

"Good for you," Scott said.

"She's back working for the US marshals and I've been tracking other packs so we don't get to see each other as much," He said. "But we make it work,"

"Never thought I'd see the day," Peter joked.

Derek punched him.

Everyone laughed.

Mason and Corey were slightly quieter than usual, they were in front of a bunch of people they didn't know so well, but they took in everything they heard and they were glad to be part of this pack.

"Glad things worked out with the desert wolf by the way," Derek added. "Peter told me you can full shift now?"

Malia grinned. "Yeah, it's awesome,"

Derek smiled too. "We should go for a run,"

"Cute," Peter said. "Family bonding,"

"You're on," Malia replied, ignoring Peter.

"It must be cool to fully shift," Mason said.

"It is," Theo said quietly.

"I forget you can do it," Liam said.

"You can?" Derek asked.

Theo hummed a yes in response. "Interesting," Peter said.

They would invite him to join one day, one day just wasn't today.

"So, are we eating today?" Corey asked, changing the subject away from Theo once again. "I'm starved."

"The runt makes a good point," Peter says. "What is he again?"

"A chimera, like Theo," Mason replied.

"Chameleon," Corey said. "I'm not really a shapeshifter like you guys, I can heal and I'm stronger but I can't do the whole claws, fangs and hairy face situation,"

"Hairy face?" Theo laughed.

"You know what I mean,"

"This town is getting way too weird," Derek said.

"Yeah, we've made a few additions to the bestiary," Lydia informed him.

"Evidently," Derek laughed. "I'll need to keep in touch more,"

Scott nodded in agreement.

They ordered enough take out for an army. With so many shapeshifters and supernatural creatures in the room, they needed it and there was no way it would be going to waste.

The day faded into night and slowly people trickled away to do their own thing until it was only Scott and Malia left until his mother and Argent got home.

Scott and Malia were curled up on the couch when they came in the front door, something they weren't paying attention to playing on the TV.

"Hey, guys," Malia yawned.

"Long day?" Argent asked.

"Everyone was here catching up and discussing their plans to leave town," Scott said.

"How was your day?" Scott asked his mother.

"The hospital is finally back in shape and up and running as normal," Melissa replied.

"How many times has that place been damaged now?" Malia laughed.

"Too many," Argent laughed too.

"It's ridiculous," Melissa said. "I'm going to start putting signs up saying take your supernatural fights elsewhere so we can treat our patients,"

Scott knew it annoyed his mother the constant destruction at the hospital.

Argent went to take a shower while Melissa went to grab some takeout Scott had kept aside for her. "Is he living here now?" Malia asked, from her perch on the couch curled into Scott's side.

"Are you?" Scott asked, a dopey smile on his face. Malia loved that dopey smile.

"What?"

"Exactly, I'm not asking my mother questions she's not asking me," Scott chuckled.

"Fair enough," She chuckled back.

"Let's go to bed," Scott announced, hauling her up off the couch. She groaned at the sudden abrupt movement.

"Mom, we're going to bed," Scott called into the kitchen.

"Night kids," She called back.

"Do you think she knows we're having sex?" Malia said.

Scott's eyes widened and shook his head violently. "Malia!"

"What?" Malia said.

"No, just no," Scott said.

"Do you think her and Argent are having sex?"

Scott tripped up the stairs. "Malia!"

"What?" She asked, laughing.

He covered his ears. "I don't need to think about that, okay? Ever! Just _no!_ "

Malia laughed all the way to Scott's room. Argent had excited his mother's bathroom in the hallway with a towel around his waist, looked at them awkwardly and headed for Melissa's room. "I can never look them in the eye ever again," Scott said, dramatically, falling face first down on his bed.

The bed dipped as Malia sat on the edge and started taking her shoes off. "Come on, Scott, we're all adults here," She said, making her way to his closet. She started stripping out of her clothes. "We're not having sex after this discussion," Scott mumbled into his pillow. Malia grabbed one of Scott's old t-shirts and slid it over her naked body.

"Whatever," Malia rolled her eyes, walking back to the bed and slipped under the covers. Scott groaned. "My mother is having sex with Argent,"

"Stop being a big baby," Malia said, shifting her body to get comfortable wrapping her hands around a pillow.

Scott got off the bed and stripped off his own clothes, down to his boxers and climbed under the covers himself. Malia was facing the wall away from him. Scott shifted closer to her on the bed and she didn't stir. Scott slid his arm under her body, pulled her closer and rolled her to face him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What is it?" She said. He smiled at her, goofy and dopey like always, making her smile back. "We're not having sex," She smirked, parroting his words.

"I love you," He said because he loved saying it.

"I'm partial to you too," she joked. "Can we sleep now? I am actually tired,"

He leaned down and kissed her, long and slow, tightening his hold on her.

When the finally broke apart it was because she yawned. "Am I boring you?" He stifled his own yawn.

"Am I boring you?"

"Okay, let's go to sleep," Scott conceded.

He lay flat on his back, one arm still wrapped around his girlfriend holding onto the small of her back. She curled into his side, her head on his chest, one hand holding onto his waist.

"It was a good day," Malia mumbled, sleep coming over her.

"It was," Scott said, his eyes falling closed.

"Hmm,"

It was a good day indeed.

.

* * *

_I didn't really know where I was headed with this one, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
_

_Feedback and suggestions are always loved.  
_

_Shannxx_


	6. Six

**A/N:** _I know a lot of people were upset that there wasn't more STYDIA in the 6B and especially the finale, I was too. All we needed was one little kiss or hug or_ something _, Jeff why you do this to us? But there was so much good stuff related to them in 6A I accepted it and I liked that we got to still see them have the same old banter._

_So, here's just a little STYDIA something._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Six.**

* * *

.

The Sheriff had been ecstatic to see his son when he showed up at the hospital with Lydia by his side. He'd gave him into trouble for coming home when he should be with the FBI but then he's smiled and hugged him and clapped him on the back again and again. He'd then hugged Lydia before telling him and Lydia to go home while he continued to clean up the town with the help of the other _actual adults._ The Sheriff's words, not his.

Lydia was so tired in the car to Stiles' house she fell asleep.

She'd spent so much time in lately in banshee mode, full of dark predictions and screaming all the time, and she was so _tired._

She hadn't meant to fall asleep she'd just leaned across the seats to lean against Stiles' shoulder, breathing in his comforting smell that she'd missed so much, closed her eyes to rest for a second during the drive and then suddenly it was lights out.

Stiles smiled when he felt Lydia drift off to sleep leaning against him.

He'd missed his girlfriend.

_His girlfriend._

Stiles still grinned like the foolish teenager he was, crazy in love with Lydia Martin, when he thought of her being his girlfriend.

He pulled up in front of the house, leaned Lydia off his shoulder and against the seat. He exited the car, walked around to the other side and opened the door. He pulled Lydia towards him and shifted her into his arms. He stumbled a little as he tried to kick the door closed, jostling Lydia in his arms, and prayed he hadn't woken her.

Her light snores filling the room confirmed he had not.

Unlocking the door hadn't been fun but he'd made it, glad no one was around to see and laugh then walked through the quiet house towards his bedroom.

He gently lay Lydia down on the bed and went to find himself pyjamas.

 _Should he change her into something more comfortable?_ He thought.

She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up. From what he'd learned from her in the last few hours, it hadn't been a fun-filled past few weeks.

When she told him that she'd been shot he almost stopped breathing. She wasn't supernatural the same way Scott and the other's were. She was still a human at the end of the day and she healed like one.

He closed the pyjama drawer.

"Stiles?" Lydia mumbled from behind him.

She'd opened her eyes and was slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes. He walked towards her and crouched down next to the bed. "Hey," He smiled. "Hey, go back to sleep, Lydia,"

She smiled at him. "I need to change," She murmured.

She shrugged her jacket off and Stiles made work of her shoes. She pulled her shirt off, replaying it with one of his, while he helped her shimmy out of her jeans. She scooted backward on the bed and slumped into his pillows while he pulled the cover over her. Stiles pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms, left his shirt and climbed into bed beside her.

The first time the had sex after the Ghost riders were gone and he'd seen Lydia naked after years of pining Stiles' eyes had almost bugged out his head and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry that it _this was actually happening_. It was amazing and they'd curled up afterward wrapped in each other Stiles unable to wipe the grin off his face.

Her eyes were falling closed now and they wrapped their arms around each other. Lydia buried her head in Stiles' neck, wrapping her legs around his body just like she had done with her arms, as he lay on his side facing her in the dark.

"I missed you," Lydia said, her voice thick with sleep, her lips near his ear.

"I missed you, too," Stiles said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm still mad at you," He joked, although it was kind of true.

Her lips curved into a sad smile. "I know, I'm sorry," she said, her eyes closed now. "I love you,"

Stiles couldn't help but smile. Every time she'd said the words after he told her he didn't have to he'd smiled wider than wide. "I love you, too, Lydia."

The smiled stayed on their faces, eyes closed, as sleep closed in on them. Stiles tightened his arms around Lydia as her slight snores filled the air. He liked to wind her up about the snoring which she adamantly refused to accept that she did. Stiles lulled into sleep not long after she did, happy and content for the time being.

They'd talk more in the morning about what he'd missed while he'd been gone but he didn't care about that for now, he was just happy to be wrapped up in his bed with Lydia in his arms again.

.

* * *

_I know this wasn't that long at all, I apologise, but it was just a little silly something that came to me and I wanted to post to let you guys enjoy some STYDIA._

_Feedback and suggestion are loved and welcomed.  
_

_Shannxx_


	7. Seven

 

* * *

**After the War**

**Seven.**

* * *

**.**

Liam and Mason were relaxing in his bedroom playing video games on his x-box like old times. It had been a few months since everything had calmed down and evened out after the war and the Anuk-ite and things were finally starting to feel good again.

Liam tried to not think about it too much, scared he would jinx things and some new threat would come along.

He'd been a werewolf for over a year-and-a-half now and he'd been through far too much to deal with.

Liam let Mason beat him at the game they were playing and set down their controllers for a second before they started playing the next round.

"Haha, sucker!" Mason yelled his arms in the air triumphantly.

Liam rolled his eyes at his best friend. He missed just spending time with him like this without any worry on their shoulders other than attending high school.

"Hey, where's Theo by the way?" Mason asked. "Shouldn't you two be hovering around each other avoiding the sexual tension in the room like you always do?"

Liam's face reddened. "Mason!"

"What?" Mason laughed.

"He went for a run, I think," Liam said, ignoring everything else Mason had said.

"He runs all the time lately," Mason commented.

Liam shrugged. "He says it helps him relax,"

Liam's heard the back door open. He turned his head, his werewolf hearing at work. "What is it?" Mason asked.

Liam's sense of smell was suddenly assaulted by the scent that was _Theo._ He tried to hide the smile from Mason as a sense of calm washed over him. "Theo's back,"

Then they head a scream. "Aghhhhahhh!"

Mason and Liam jumped up, throwing the x-box controllers away and sprinted down the stairs.

There was Theo in his full shift as a wolf and Liam's mother was on the other side of the living room, pointing the remote control for the TV at him like it was some sort of weapon that would protect her from a wolf.

"Oh boy," Mason mumbled as they slid into the living room.

"Umm," Liam muttered. Theo howled quietly then bounced over to the where the two boys were standing and slid his body through Liam's legs curling himself behind them nuzzling them with his face before hiding behind him.

"What, what on earth is going on," Liam's mother stuttered, shock and fear etched on her face. It was her day off and she'd planned on relaxing by the TV with a glass of wine and had clearly not been expecting a fully-grown wolf to saunter through her living room and disturb her.

"Mom its fine it's The– _on_ ," Mason stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, Theon." Liam finished, his face surely red from lying and he scratched his hair. "This is Theon, I'm – uh – I'm watching him for a friend for the day," He patted Theo's head with his other hand and the wolf leaned into, sighing contently. Liam smiled.

"Theon?" His mother asked.

Liam cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah,"

His mother raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Alright," She said. She looked at Theo. "How long is he here for?"

"Not long," Liam said. "I had him in the garden, my friend should be picking him up soon,"

"Is he well behaved?" Mrs. Geyer asked.

Mason scoffed. Theo bit his leg. "Ow!" Mason whisper-shouted nudging him with his foot. "Oh yeah he's really well behaved," His voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Yeah, he's fine," Liam said plastering a smile on his face.

Theo bounced over to Mrs. Geyer and rubbed his face against her leg. "Aw," Mrs. Geyer smiled. She leaned down and scratched him behind the ears. "Who's a good boy? Aren't you a sweetie-pie?" She said in that ridiculous voice people use when speaking to animals. "You know his eyes remind me a little of Theo's,"

Mason snickered under his breath and grabbed his phone to take a picture. The flash went off, bright and loud, blowing Mason's cover.

Theo growled from across the room.

"Okay," Liam said loudly. "Theon, let's get you outside!"

Liam's mother patted him one more time before she sat back down on the sofa. "Make sure you pick up anything he decides to drop now, Liam,"

Liam's mouth dropped and he swore he saw the wolf smirk. "Go get Theo some clothes and sneak them out without my mom seeing," Liam hissed and headed through the kitchen for the back door outside to the garden.

Mason laughed all the way upstairs while Liam and wolf-Theo carried on outside.

Liam listened closely to make sure his mother was watching TV in the living room again. Once he was sure she was, he turned his attention back to Theo. "You can shift now, my mom's watching TV,"

Slowly Theo's fur disappeared replaced by his creamy skin, four legs became two, his arms stretched out and his body grew larger until he was crouched down on his legs and he pushed up off the ground to stand tall.

Liam averted his eyes from Theo's naked body. " _Theon?_ " Theo laughed. "Really, Liam?" He laughed.

"I was on the spot! You should have sneaked by her better," Liam argued, looking anywhere in the garden but Theo and his body which was standing so close in front of him, entirely unbothered that he was naked as the day he was born.

"Something wrong, Liam?" Theo smirked taking a step closer to Liam.

"Nope," Liam squeaked.

He heard Mason descend the stairs before he appeared at the back door, his hand over his eyes. "Sweats, underwear and a t-shirt," he said, passing the described clothes into Liam's hands through the cracked open back door. Liam passed them to Theo trying to stop his hands from shaking and his eyes from dragging down Theo's naked chest.

"Scared you won't like your boyfriend anymore if you see me naked, Mason?" Theo laughed his cocky demeanor in full force as he pulled the grey sweats on over the underwear Liam had handed him.

"Ha fucking ha, Theo," Mason replied dryly.

"I'm decent you can stop pretending to avert your eyes now Liam," Theo said, his signature smirked smile on his face. Liam's eyes found Theo as his arms were stretched over his head pulling on the white t-shirt. Liam pretended his mouth never went dry as he saw Theo's abs ripple by the action.

Liam cleared his throat and turned to enter the kitchen where Mason was waiting.

"Okay not that that wasn't fun, but can we get back to playing x-box now?" Mason asked.

Liam nodded. "Let's go," He nodded.

The three boys headed through to the living room to go upstairs.

"Oh, hi Theo, sweetie," Mrs. Geyer smiled when she saw the older boy.

"Hi, Mrs. Geyer," Theo smiled.

"Did you see Liam's friend Theon? What a sweet little wolf he is,"

Theo smiled through his frown. "He seemed really big and threatening to me,"

"Oh no, what a big sook he was,"

Mason and Liam laughed.

"Mason took a picture, show him, dear," she said.

Theo's eyes darkened as he remembered that Mason had captured a picture. "Yeah, Mason, show me,"

Mason looked scared.

Mrs. Geyer went back to the TV as the boys headed upstairs, Theo directly behind Mason. "Delete that picture before I delete you," he said, threatening him emptily.

Back in Liam's room, the three began to play x-box again. Mason deleted the photo of Mrs. Geyer and wolf-Theo under Theo's watchful gaze but not before secretly sending them to Corey.

* * *

_Just another little small something! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
_

_Feedback is life and leave me your suggestions.:)_

_Shannxx_


	8. Eight

_**A/N:** _ _Malia quickly became one of my favourite characters in the show after she was introduced and even though I was die hard STYDIA shipper I loved her relationship with Stiles and I absolutely loved it when she got with Scott even more. I'll never be able to write her as good as she comes across on screen. I said in one of the other chapters about Malia's travels so I decided to write a little about it and how it affected her and Scott._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Eight.**

* * *

.

"So, you've never been on a plane before?" Scott asked.

"I told you in the armoury I've never been anywhere,"

Scott nodded, vividly remembering the moment, holding Malia in his arms as the air in the room depleted, before they'd survived courtesy of Lydia and shared their first kiss which he also remembered vividly. He smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinking about our first kiss," Scott answered.

Malia rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap," she said. Scott pulled her hand away from where she was packing, in between his legs where he was sitting on his bed. "You love it," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" _I love you_ ," Malia corrected him.

Scott smiled. "Same thing,"

"Are you all packed?" Malia asked him, circling her arms around his neck.

"Yup, packed everything while you were visiting Derek and Peter," Scott said.

Malia groaned.

"Ugh, I don't know what to pack, I'm not good at this," she said. "This is what I need Lydia for,"

"Just pack what you usually were," Scott said.

"Fine," she agreed.

Scott glanced to were Malia's suitcase lay her clothes strewn in and out not surprised at the fact she had so many of her clothes here at his house rather than at the house she supposedly lived in with her father Mr. Tate, that she was packing her case here rather than there.

Scott leaned up and kissed her quickly. "I love you, too," He said.

"Good," she said. "Now let me go so I can finish packing,"

Scott tightened his hold. She glared down at him. "Scott," she said.

"Come on," he said, tradesmark grin filling his face, sliding his hands down her bottom, squeezing her tighter and pulling her close. "You can finish packing later." He stated, his eyes darkening as he looked up her through his eyelashes.

She could smell him and she moaned when he squeezed her ass. "You're insatiable," she pulled his face to hers for a kiss wiping the smug smile from his face.

Hours later they lay sated and tangled in sheets Malia fell back on top of Scott's chest barely able to breathe.

Scott traced his fingers lazily up and down her spine. "I can't move," Malia mumbled, her lips grazing his chest as she spoke. "You've killed me."

Scott smiled. "And you wanted to pack,"

Malia laughed. "I'm sure that would have been fun too,"

They both laughed and just lay there until Scott heard Malia's breathing even out and she fell asleep. She did that a lot. Fell asleep on him, but he never minded.

He glanced at his bedside table and picked up his phone to check the time. _9:45PM._ It was still pretty early for them. He thought about moving Malia and letting her sleep while he got up and did something productive with his time but then he looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. She had one arm slung down their sides and the other lying across his chest gripping his bicep.

_She totally had a thing for his biceps._

He decided against moving, not wanting to disturb her.

Instead, he lay relaxed and thought about three days from now when they would be in France where Malia should have been a few months ago before he'd asked her to stay and she'd agreed.

He wondered where they'd be if she hadn't agreed. He liked to think they have found their way here eventually. Deep down he'd started to have feelings for her long before they had succumbed to them.

Scott eventually fell asleep glad they'd closed the door since they were both naked and his mother valued his privacy enough not to open it when he did so.

The next morning Malia would throw any and all clothes she could think of into her case and packed shoes and boots whenever she found them in Scott's room while he would laugh asking when did she even leave them he and she could never remember.

They'd been together for such a short time, Scott thought and yet he loved her with absolutely everything he had inside him.

Two days later as they waited at the airport he found himself sitting in a seat at the airport questioning why'd he'd ever agreed to take this trip with his girlfriend.

"I'm bored," She said for what felt like the hundredth time since her father had dropped them at the airport.

He wanted to pull his hair out. Scott knew she could be impatient but he had to laugh because he loved her enough to deal with it.

"When does our flight board, again?"

"In half an hour, let's go get snacks for the plane," Scott replied, hoping the distraction would help her relax.

This was going to be a long flight, he thought.

An hour later after they had purchaed a bag full of snacks that would have been too much had they not been what they were, they had waited in a queue to board the plane in which Malia groaned about waiting in queues and passport checks. "What is the point of this?" She complained, tapping her foot and glaring down the line.

They finally boarded the plane and had taken their seats. Peter had the money to afford decent seats so they weren't cramped in the slightest. Scott was all too happy to let Malia take the window seat so she could see the views. She was moving past impatient to excited now.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to France," She grinned and did a little bounce in her seat. Scott had never seen her quite this excited.

"Hey, I never asked," Scott said. "Why France?"

Now that they were actually on the plane to France it seemed like a question he should have asked a while ago.

Malia shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I guess after everything with the beast and the story, France just stuck in my head,"

Scott nodded and before he could say anything the pilot announced they were getting ready for take-off and all seatbelts should be fastened.

"Why?" Malia questioned. "We'd be just fine without them,"

"Yes," Scott said, blinking his eyes closed longer. "But everyone else probably not,"

She shrugged, buckled the belt and grinned out the window, again.

Malia went from happy and smiling to gripping his hands with hers when the plan began to move and lift off the runway.

The colour drained from her face. "I don't think I like this,"

Scott tried not to laugh.

"This isn't funny," Malia growled, claws appearing.

"Hey," Scott said, removing her grip on his hand and threading their fingers together instead. She gripped it again tightly, her claws retracting. "It's fine, Malia, baby, you're alright,"

"I feel like my stomach is going to drop out," Malia replied, her grip on his hand tighter than a vice. Scott was glad he was a werewolf that would heal because he didn't care and would let her break his hand if she felt better for it.

"It'll pass in a few minutes, don't worry," Scott smiled reassuringly at her.

The plane climbed higher and higher and soon Malia relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been all over the place today," She smiled up at him. "Thank you for putting up with me,"

He smiled down at her. "It's alright," he laughed. "I forgive you and your impatience,"

She elbowed him in his side.

Scott was right, it was a long flight.

Malia was wrestless and when she wasn't fidgeting she was eating and drinking to keep herself busy as she stared out the window and asked Scott _how long till we get there now_ every hour on the hour like she was a five-year-old.

Eventually, he convinced her to lay down on his lap and get some rest since they still had a way to go. There was an older lady in the seats behind him.

"Your girlfriends first time flying?" She smiled sweetly.

"How did you know?" He'd laughed in response.

Scott fell asleep too eventually and woke up when the pilot spoke about landing. Malia woke up not long before the plane started its descent. She gripped his hand in a vice once more as they landed. Her eyes widened when they hit the runway floor and Scott smiled at her. "How does his not bother you?"

He shrugged.

They made their way through airport security, Malia practically skipping the whole way with excitement, unbothered this time wih the stopping and checking. When they'd reached baggage claim Scott had to restrain and hold Malia back from stepping on the belt and following it so she could find and retrieve their luggage sooner rather than later.

It was fairly sunny when they finally stepped outside with their bags.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" She grinned, turning to face her boyfriend.

They decided against using transport to their hotel which wasn't far and instead walked the balmy streets of France pulling their luggage behind them.

For two whole weeks, they were two unburdened, blissfully happy, in love teenagers who were free from all their responsibilities and troubles back home in Beacon Hills. They did the things that tourists and teenagers did spent their days visiting all the fancy ancient and historic sights Lydia made them promise they would and spend their nights tangled in the sheets of their stunning hotel room.

They even visited the Eiffel Tower and took a cheesy couple picture with the view behind them to send to their friends and family. They strolled across a love lock bridge, that once Scott explained Malia rolled her eyes but didn't protest when Scott made them sign their names on a lock and throw the key in the water.

"You can't get rid of me now," Scott smiled.

"I wasn't planning to," Malia replied, kissing him. She heard the shutter of the camera as Scott took a picture of them and she pinched his side for it.

Their two weeks of sun and fun-filled adventures were over just as quickly as it had started and soon they found themselves flying home.

Malia was less wrestles flying this time and instead of gripping his hand she simply held it as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming to France with me," She smiled and kissed his neck.

He smiled and turned his head to face her, capturing her lips in a soft and slow kiss. "I love you," He said. "I wasn't going to let you come yourself once I realised that,"

She smiled again. "I love you, too,"

Malia starting drifting to sleep and she thought about how crazy the past two years of her life had been since Scott McCall entered it. The true alpha who couldn't stop that voice in his head that told him to help everyone, to save everything.

She hadn't wanted to be saved.

Far from it.

She thought she'd deserved to live and die as a coyote, her punishment and pennants for what she had done to her family on a full moon.

Then Scott came along with his merry band of friends, disturbed her in her solitude, chased her through the woods, roared in her face commanding her to change and that was it. She was human.

To say it was strange was an understatement. She hadn't even known what she was when she changed and shifted during that first full moon.

Her father was so happy to see her when the Sheriff had taken her to him and for a moment she had been too. She had never, ever forgetton his face. Then she couldn't handle it. Being human. Having emotions other than hunt, hide and survive became too much too fast. Then she went to Eichen House and Stiles came along.

Stiles taught her to be human again, he anchored her and taught her control, made her want to be human for him.

They would always have that bond and part of her would always love him.

But Scott taught her how to be human too, he taught her to help people, to want to be human for herself. So yes, a part of her would always care for Stiles, be thankful for him but Scott was different. They were in this for life and sometimes that scared her but it made her happier than she could have ever imagined or thought possible.

Their flight landed and they returned home reuniting with their pack. Malia knew it would be different everyone being separated and apart from each other as they all moved and did their own thing. Change still scared her but she knew for as long as they lived, no matter what, they'd always come back to one another.

"You excited for South America tomorrow?" Liam asked her, as the three of them sat in Scott's house, a week after they got back.

She was leaving to visit her cousin with Derek and Peter.

"Yep," Malia nodded.

Scott was finishing all of his packing for college and Liam had come over to help. Malia knew he'd just wanted to see his alpha before he left, needed some reassurance that he could do this without him.

"You excited to meet your cousin?"

"Yeah," Malia nodded. "It's so strange that I have family I don't even know,"

Liam nodded. "I've got a whole bunch of family on my real dad's side that I've never met and don't know either,"

Scott looked up. "Really?"

Liam nodded. "Never been interested in them," he said, shrugging. "Cora sounds cool though. She's a werewolf too, right?"

"Yeah, she is," Scott said. "She's kind of blunt in the same way Malia is,"

Malia laughed.

"Well I gotta go," Liam said. "Theo's picking me up for lacrosse practice,"

Malia suppressed a growl. "He might be nice now but," Malia started. "If he steps a toe out of line, you call me," he said.

"He won't," Liam assured her.

"If he does," Malia said.

"I'll call you,"

"Good," she settled.

A truck outside beeped.

"See you guys tomorrow before you leave?"

They nodded.

Scott was saying goodbye to everyone before he drove Malia to the airport to meet her father and cousin and then leaving for college.

Scott finished packing his last case before loading it into the jeep.

"You sure Roscoe's going to make the trip?" She laughed, banging the jeep with her fist for good measure to tease him as he closed and locked the doors.

"Be gentle," Scott scolded her. She shook her head but smiled. It was nice that Scott and Stiles never wanted to give up on that stupid jeep.

They had dinner with his mother, Argent and Mr Tate even came over.

The sat around the table in silence as everyone ate their food, Scott and Malia with twice as much on their plates as everyone else. Melissa was going to miss her son exponentially but she certainly wouldn't miss his appetite.

"So," Mr Tate said. "Do you lot like Peter?"

The silence turned deafening.

You could have heard crickets.

Malia ignored the question and just kept eating. Scott looked at her like he was begging her to say something, anything.

Everyone at the table hadn't always had the best of times with the werecoyote's biological father, to say the least. He'd tricked Melissa into a date to get to her son and then been a dick about it afterwards. He'd stabbed Argent and left him for dead in the sewers while he'd went out and tried to kill Scott. He'd tried to kill Scott. Then there was the whole murderous rampage situation.

But he loved Malia.

And he was Peter.

"Um," Scott said. "He's got his faults, but he loves Malia,"

Mr Tate nodded. "That's all I need to know,"

Melissa and Argent smiled and nodded. Everyone was happy to talk about anything other than Peter.

"You must be looking forward to classes, Scott," Argent said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Scott's face lit up. "I'm just gonna miss everyone,"

"You can come home any weekend you want to," Melissa smiled, a little sad.

"I know, mom," He said. "I will."

The next morning the goodbyes were long and difficult. Malia wasn't an emotional or affectionate person at the best of times and even she found it difficult saying goodbye to the pack though she'd be the one coming back sooner and frequently.

Derek and Peter were already checked in and waiting at the airport when they got there.

Peter and Scott shared a look of acknowledgement that sufficed as their goodbye and that was enough for them. Scott and Derek hugged, patting each other on the back with promises of keeping in touch more, calling and exchanging details about packs and hunters.

When it came time for Scott to say goodbye to Malia he could feel his heart in beating in chest, thumping louder and louder, and a lump lodged in his throat. Derek dragged a protesting Peter a few feet away to sit down and give them a moment of privacy to say their goodbyes.

They stared at each other, their hands clasped together tightly. "I'll only be gone a few weeks and then I'll be your school to see you," She stated.

Scott nodded. "Not long at all,"

They smiled at one another. He could hear her heart thumping now too. They could both smell their anxiety at separating from one another.

"I love you," Malia said. They said that a lot now, she thought. She'd loved Stiles but they never said it so much.

"I love you," Scott said, reaching up one of his hands to tuck a strand of her behind her eyes. She immediately leaned into his touch.

Then they were kissing.

Rough and passionate and long and romantic and slow.

Scott heard a growl come from where Peter was sitting and he couldn't have cared one single bit.

"Don't miss me too much," Malia joked when they broke apart, panting and their lips were swollen.

Scott smiled. "I promise no such thing,"

"If you're done groping my daughter in public now, McCall, our flight is boarding," announced Peter, now standing by them with Derek.

"Take care of her," Scott growled at him, his eyes flashing momentarily red.

"She is my daughter," Peter responded flat.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Take care of her, or I will be –"

Derek cut him off stepping in front of Peter. "We will," He promised. "Now, let's go,"

Malia kissed Scott again, a quick press of her lips against his. "I'll call when we land,"

"Okay," Scott said, kissing her again just as she had done.

"Bye," She said, letting go of his hands.

"Bye," He said, trying to smile as she took his first step away from him.

"I'll see you soon," she replied.

"Enjoy school, Scott," Derek called back as they head for the queue to board the plane.

Scott called him mom once he was back in the jeep to let him know he'd dropped Malia off safe and was starting the drive to school. It was only a couple hours' drive, he would be there before he knew it. She'd wanted to come with him, help him get settled in his dorm but he'd told her not to be silly. He would be fine. Now, he'd wished he had just so he had someone to talk to and distract him from missing his girlfriend he'd been apart from for two minutes.

Stiles called him during the drive to make sure he was alright before moving on to make fun of him.

Scott made it to his student housing barely two hours later. It took him two trips to unload his car and on the second trip, he met the people who would be his roommates.

There were three of them including Scott, they shared a communal living area, kitchen and bathroom but they all had their own small bedrooms. Scott was glad for that for when Malia came to stay and visit.

Scott introduced himself to David and James who were both the same age as him. Scott found himself listening to their heartbeats as they spoke for any dishonesty and checking their scents of any hint of werewolf or shapeshifter, none of which he detected, although they could be inhibiting their scent. They seemed like nice guys.

Scott unpacked his clothes into his new wardrobe and drawers, changed the sheets and covers on the bed to his own, lay his laptop down on the desk and plugged his phone on charge. He filled the shelves with his books and other possessions before turning to face the pin board next to the desk above his bed.

Pictures of him and his pack soon filled the space. There was a photo of him and Stiles as mishchevious kids and teens; the one of them with Malia and Lydia in which Stiles now returned to his place where the Wild Hunt had once removed him; pictures of him with Liam laughing like idiots; ones with his parents and Argent and even Allison; and more than a few pictures he had accumulated of him and Malia.

"That your girlfriend?" David asked from the doorway, as Scott pinned up the last picture.

Scott smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Malia."

"Cool name," David replied. "She goes to school here?"

"No," he replied. "She's not going to college, she's not sure yet,"

"Where is she now then?"

"We just got back from visiting France, and now she's on a plane to South America with family visiting her cousin," he answered.

"Nice, think I'd rather be doing that," David laughed. "How long you two been together?"

Scott thought about it. It felt like so much longer than it had been. "Around six months, I guess," he said. "But we've been friends longer,"

Scott then found himself in the living area with his roommates chatting about his girlfriend and his friends, explaining their relationships sans the supernatural.

"Wait, wait, wait," James said.

"So, she dated Stiles," David said. "Who is your best friend,"

"Yeah," Scott said. "It sounds weird but it's not really,"

"Dude, if my best friend came to me with my psycho of an ex," James said. "I'd punch them both in the face,"

He laughed along with the two people he'd not long met, glad they seemed to be getting along already.

"Yeah, but he's with Lydia now anyway and we're all friends," Scott said.

"The girl starting MIT as a junior?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "She's a smart girl,"

"I'll say," James laughed, "I barely made it in here as a freshman,"

He found out that David was still seeing his girlfriend from back home but they were struggling and weren't sure they were going to make it as well as James was bisexual and asked Scott to set him up with any of his to quote 'smoking hot friends'.

Scott text a photo of his room and the dorm room to his friends letting them know he was all settled him and his roommates seemed nice. Stiles immediately replied asking if he got any hint of supernatural as well as demanding their names to run them through the FBI databases which he wasn't allowed to do but he had already done so with any name Lydia mentioned to him in passing.

Liam replied saying the place looked sweet and he was totally coming to visit and crashing on their couches.

Lydia said the place looked nice and she was happy they were both finally at school before adding that Malia was going to kill him for one of the pictures he'd put up on his wall.

At the mention of his girlfriend, Scott felt the pit in his stomach of missing her. He grabbed a hoodie of his he'd stole back from her that she always wore and therefore smelled like her. He put it on and inhaled the familiar scent, falling asleep immersed in it.

Scott woke up to his phone ringing.

He immediately woke up and grabbed it, answering without looking at the caller ID, expecting some kind of call of distress and disaster back home that needed his attention.

"Scott," Malia's velvet voice flooded through the speaker. "I'm officially in South America,"

Scott fell back against his pillows and closed his eyes. With her scent and her voice, he could almost imagine she was here with him. "Malia," he replied.

"Hi," She said. "Were you sleeping?"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Peter was a dick on the flight," she said and he laughed.

They spoke for a while as Malia was in the car with Peter and Derek driving to wherever Cora and the pack she was with now stayed, only disconnecting the call when they arrived and Peter made her hang up so they could go meet everyone.

Malia said she'd call and text later and she did.

If they weren't talking on the phone, they were messaging. Malia informed him of everything they were doing. She met Cora and the pack she was with. They went out for dinners and sight-seeing.

They spoke every single day, multiple times a day.

They only day Scott never spoke to her was the night they went into the woods to meet some of the wild packs that lived in the area. As part of Scott's pack, she went as an extension of him to warn all the supernatural shapeshifters out there about Monroe and her hunters.

She'd promised him that she would be careful and they would be safe even though they weren't expecting any hunters or any kind of issues, Scott still found himself anxious that day. It had been three weeks and the hoodie of his that once smelled of Malia was losing her scent, he hated it and all he wanted was to hear her voice and see her beautiful face.

His roommates could tell he was off and he just told them he was tired and missed his girlfriend not that he was worried his girlfriend was in danger from a pack of wild werewolves and insane hunters.

It had been twelve hours when his phone finally rang, Malia's face popping up on his screen signalling it was her calling.

Scott ran to his room mid-conversation with James and answered. "Malia, are you okay?"

"Scott," her voice came.

She was fine.

There had just been no service in the woods.

Derek and Peter laughed at them and they mess they were at being separated but they entirely did not care.

"The pack that lived in the woods were amazed you were a true alpha," Malia said. "Derek was like a proud big brother, while Peter was - "

"An asshole," Scott finished her sentence.

They spoke about the pack and everything else they could think of. She said she was thinking of staying there another week and then coming home with Peter while Derek stayed behind to help the pack and others in the surrounding area.

"Derek promised he'd come back though," she said and Scott hoped he would.

The call soon ended and the spoke the again the next day.

Two days later though Scott hadn't heard from her. He tried not to worry. Tried being the operative word.

Scott let himself get dragged out later that night with his roommates and their friends and enjoyed the music while he was out and watched everyone get drunk like he couldn't and wished he could, wishing for one day he couldn't be a werewolf.

Scott woke up feeling fresh the next morning, showered for class and entered the kitchen to grab something to eat before his ten am class when James emerged from the bathroom where Scott had heard him throwing up for the past five minutes and David exited his bedroom looking like he'd been dragged through a bush.

"Dude, why do you look so _fine,_ I seen you drink at least five beers," James whined, sitting on a bar stool and leaned his head on the cool counter.

Scott shrugged, thankful he wasn't suffering like his new friends were.

"I feel like there's a hammer in my head," David said, staring into the fridge without taking anything from it. "I'm not making my morning lecture, nope,"

Scott laughed, buttered the toast he'd made for himself, shoved it between his teeth, grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "See you guys later," he told them and headed to his classes for the day.

It was a slow day.

Scott took notes all while wondering what Malia was doing in South America with her family.

When he was walked back the apartment he felt lightersomehow, like he was walking towards something, like his day was about to get that much better.

And it was.

He checked his phone and there had been nothing from Malia since the morning before.

 _She's probably just busy preparing for the full moon,_ he told himself.

Then it happened.

It was like the wind had blown by and pushed the scent straight up his nose and his nostrils flared.

_Malia._

He could smell her.

She was here.

He'd know that scent anywhere.

Scott doubled his pace, running down the street into his building, skipping up the stairs two, three, at a time, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

It was getting stronger.

She was _so close._

The closer he got, the quicker his heart was beating, his hands twitching with desire to touch her and hold her, his lips tingling at how soon he would get to kiss her again.

He threw the door to his flat open so quickly with such force it smacked against the wall, scaring his roommates where they sat on the couch. He closed it swiftly behind him and dropped his back by the side of it.

"Where is she?" He barked out.

Her scent surrounded him now, wrapping around his like a blanket with such ease and comfort.

"She said you'd know," James laughed.

"No way," David said.

"You owe me twenty bucks," James replied.

David shook his head and grabbed James up and off the couch by his elbow. "We're gonna head out and give you guys some space," David said.

Scott tried to act nonchalant and not sprint to his room like every nerve ending in his body was compelling him to.

He opened his bedroom door, locking it closed behind him, and there she was.

Her clothes she must had been wearing were strewn across the floor and she was curled up asleep in one of his t-shirts in his bed sound asleep.

Scott couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

He slipped his jacket, shoes and jeans off in that order and climbed under the covers with her in seconds.

He slid one arm under her body, pulling her closer to him and wrapped the other around her chest to take her hands in his and curved his body around hers so that they fit together like no pieces of the same puzzle, no part of him wasn't touching her. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in like he hadn't all day.

It was like using his inhaler when he'd had asthma.

The chest didn't feel constricted anymore.

Air filled his lungs.

Her scent mixed with his.

He felt lighter than he had in days.

She stirred in his arms.

"You said you were staying another week," he smiled into the back of her neck, placing a soft kiss there.

Goosebumps raised on her skin and he rejoiced in the effect he had on her body.

"Surprise," she said sleepily.

"I missed you so much," he replied, squeezing her body impossibly tighter and closer to his own.

She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around him like he'd done her and their eyes locked for the first time. "I missed you, too," she said, rubbing her nose alongside his, taking a deep breath.

They kissed long and slow, groaning and moaning at how much they'd missed it.

It happened just been that they had been apart it was that they'd been seperated by such a distance they couldn't get to each other if something had happened.

Scott slid his hands under his shirt on her body, pushing it up with them as he squeezed her hips. Malia brushed her feet up his legs, scratching him with her toenails. They didn't break their kiss and Scott slid his hand over his panties, cupping her through the thin materal feeling where she was already wet for him. His fingers found their way inside her and his thumb rubbed her where she needed it most.

Malia moaned into their kiss and bit his lip hard enough to break the skin, blood dripping from the already healing wound. Scott removed his fingers from her panties and used both his hands and werewolf strength to rip the flimsy material clean from her body.

They broke their kiss and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I bought them in France," she said. "They were expensive,"

"I don't care," he said his eyes full of lust.

"Me either," she grinned. She shifted their position then, moving Scott onto his back so she could straddle him. She leaned forwards, moved her hands under his shirt sliding up his hardened abs she'd missed so much. She grabbed the shirt up over his head and threw it across the room, where it landed neither of them cared.

He sat forward capturing her lips with his again before moving to her neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there watching it bruise and heal wishing it wouldn't so he could see his marks on her skin. He pulled away only to pull his shirt from his body, revealing all of her skin tanned more than usual to his eyes.

His eyes darkened and he groaned rubbing his hands across her body.

"You're overdressed," she said, the covers from the bed that once covered them falling around her waist that Scott gripped harder and harder.

"I'm only wearing underwear," he smiled.

"Overdressed," she told him.

"You should correct that," he smirked, lifting his hips in the air so she could slide the clothing down his body.

She gripped them with her hands and removed them from his body before returning to her position as before, straddling just under his waist, his hardened and painful dick touching her between them.

"You seem to have a problem, baby," She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, wrapping her hands around his next, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"We should fix that," he said.

She shifted in the air and lifted her hips for her, his handing gripping her still, guiding her with him. He thrust home, burying himself inside her to the hilt when she was high enough, no time for foreplay.

Scott moaned at the connection he'd desperately missed, his eyes scrunched closed tightly and Malia released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The chests flushed against one another, hard nipples grazing each other, foreheads pressed together they opened their eyes. His eyes scorched red, hers seared blue in return and then they became frenzied. Their lips met forcefully, lips bruising, teeth scraping and biting, tongues battling one another. Malia lifted her hips, moving up and down in time with and meeting every one of his thrusts giving as much as she got with a force to be wreckoned with.

Scott gripped her ass with one hand and her hair with the other and she held onto his arms as she rode him. Their kiss broke when they needed to come up for air and he moved his lips sloppily down her neck and across her chest, scraping her with his fangs when they descended in response to her moaning, loud, long, full of lust shamelessly. He growled and her claws scraped his back.

"I'm not gonna last," He choked out, his thrusts getting faster and more erratic.

He moved his hand to where they were joined, slipping together wet and loud and began to rub her at the swollen bundle of nerves there. "Me either," She breathed back.

She rolled and swivelled her hips, grinding her ass down onto him, locking her ankles behind his back.

Scott felt the family tightening in the pit of his stomach. "Maliaaa," He moaned her name. "Faster,"

She did as he commanded sliding her body on his dick impossibly faster and he pressed his thumb against her rubbing harder.

" _Scottttttt_ ," She screamed, and her body began to shake and her orgasm shook through her body.

He came undone at the sight of her, coming inside her, shooting his release inside her once, twice, three times.

He collapsed against his pillows, and she fell onto his chest their bodies sticky with sweat, him still inside her, neither wanting the connection to be over yet no matter the sticky mess pooling between their stomachs.

Malia leaned her face against his heart, listening to the steady strum, and he brushed the sweaty hair from her face. They lay in each other's arms for a while sated and happy to back in that position. She smiled and kissed his chest, before leaning up to look at his face. She reached up to press their lips together which he all to greedily accepted. She'd meant to be quick, just a brief peck, but his tongue moved past her lips before she could register the invasion and soon she was moaning as their tongues began their dance once again.

Then she felt him stir and harden inside her.

"Again already?" she smirked at her boyfriend.

"Have a mentioned I really fucking missed you?" he replied, moving his hips to gently thrust. She squeaked at the movement, her flesh still oversensitive. He moved his fingertips across her chest cupping her breast and scraping her nipples with his blunt human nails.

Malia shivered and he flipped their bodies so he was on top, never moving from inside her. She clenched her muscles around him and his eyes rolled back and soon their bodies were moving together again in sync, chasing for their next release.

Scott gripped the headboard and had to force himself to contain his strength not to let it break under his hands as she writhed beneath him. Scott pound into her body again and again, faster and faster until he hit that spot inside her and cried out in response.

"Scott," she exhaled, her breath and body shaking as her orgasm came over her.

He didn't stop. He kept thrusting and thrusting as she came down from the high. "Scott, I can' _t,"_ she moaned.

He kept thrusting himself forwards, watching himself disappear in and out of her body. "Yes, you can," He said, moving one hand to rub her raw and throbbing clit once more.

Her eyes flew open, bright and burning blue. "Ahhhhhh," she growled in pleasure. "Scott, yes!"

He grinned at her response and kept going. His own release washed over him soon after and his thrusting slowed to a stop, Malia still shaking underneath him as he pulled out breaking their connection collapsing on top of her this time and she welcomed the weight of his body.

"I love you," he said.

"You too," she mumbled.

"No falling asleep on me now," He said against her skin.

Round three took the longest and they had to use all their strength to be quiet when they heard his roommates return, swollen lips kissing and swallowing one another's moans and pants.

They cleaned themselves up and showered before leaving their little bubble and entered the living area to engage with Scott's roommates.

They were playing play-station and binging on junk food.

"Oh sweet," Malia said grabbing a bag of their chips from the table and plopping herself down on Scott's lap where he had sat on the armchair. He was dressed in sweats and a tshirt while she was wearnig a pair of his boxers as shorts and one of his old baggy laccrosse shirts, their prior activities very clear.

"You two have fun?" James waggled his eyes brows. David punched him in the shoulder and Scott rolled his eyes.

Malia simply tossed a crunchy chip into her mouth and replied, "Yeah, we sure did,"

"I like her," James said.

They all laughed.

.

_This one was kind of all over the place at the start and I wrote it all over the place with no idea what I wanted to write and this was the end result. It's a little longer, hope you liked it._

_As usual, please leave me your feedback, and I'm always open to your prompts or suggestions._

_Shannxx_


	9. Nine

_**A/N:** _ _I've had this in my head for a while but I've just not been able to piece it together and write it coherently if you get me? Anyway, I hope it turned it alright and that you guys like it. Also, some info about me, I'm supposed to be working on my final year dissertation which is around twelve thousand words and I constantly freak out about writing it and completely it by April, and yet in the past few weeks I've wrote over twenty thousand for this hahaha._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Before the War**

**Nine.**

* * *

.

"I swear to god, Stiles if you don't shut up I will break up with you right now!"

Stiles rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Pu - _lease,"_ He drawled. "You'd never break up with me, you love me too much,"

Lydia had to laugh. She did love Stiles. She wondered how they could have gone so long without succumbing to it even though their friendship was the foundation of their relationship.

 _"Stiles,"_ Lydia said. "I really don't care about helping you make Scott watch Star Wars,"

Stiles shook his head as they made the drive from the airport back to Beacon Hills. "It's just such a betrayal of our friendship," Stiles ranted. "He _promised_ me, Lydia, and he still hasn't even see it. For the love of god even _Malia_ has seen it and she was a coyote for eight years!"

Lydia closed her eyes and leaned against the window, pulling out her phone. She opened her messages.

"Who are you texting?" Stiles asked.

"Scott," she replied.

_If you don't watch Star Wars while we're all back home for summer I will scream your head clean off your shoulders xo Lydia.  
_

.

.

Scott laughed as he threw his and Malia's bags down on the living room floor.

"What're you laughing at?" Malia asked, appearing over his shoulder.

He showed her the text message from Lydia. "Stiles must be annoying her on the drive,"

"Seriously, Scott, you still haven't watched Star Wars?"

"Not you too," He groaned.

"I've even seen it," Malia continued. "and I was a coyote for eight years,"

"I'll watch it eventually," Scott insisted.

Malia shook her head.

"What time are they getting back to Beacon Hills anyway?" she asked.

"Like an hour or something," Scott mumbled back.

"Can we go get take out something?" Malia asked, considering the almost empty fridge. "Your mom has no freaking food in this house," she finished, closing the fridge.

Scott shook his head. "She never does,"

He grabbed the keys for his bike off the hook and took off out the back door. "Yeah let's go, we can drop by the hospital and drop something off for my mom,"

Malia nodded and followed him out the door. He was already on his bike. She climbed on behind him, circling his waist with her arms. She leaned her head against his back. "Hurry up will you, I'm starving," she said and he took off out the driveway.

"You ate like two hours ago," Scott said against the wind.

"I'm a werecoyote,"

.

.

Scott and Malia picked up enough food for a small army. It was meant to just be them tonight at his house and they were catching up with the pack tomorrow but every time they were in town the somehow ended up with everyone at Scott's house regardless if they had planned to or not.

The hospital was quiet when they got there for a change.

"Scott," he heard Dr Geyer's voice call his name.

He and Malia turned around and greeted him. "Hey, Dr Geyer," Scott smiled, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Liam said you were back for summer," The older man smiled down at him. "How's college life treating you?"

"Great," Scott said.

And it was.

He had gotten a late start and had to make up a lot to get back on track but he'd made it. Since he'd left Beacon Hill he'd only had to come back a handful of times to help with stray hunters and because maybe he wanted to visit and check on things and he missed everyone.

But now he was back on track and had successfully completed his first year of college and was home for summer with the rest of his friends, the rest of his pack.

He just hoped they were in for an uneventful summer with regards to the supernatural, Scott just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend and hang out with his friends like every other nineteen-year-old in the world did over their summer break.

Dr. Geyer's pager beeped. "Your mom's down the hall, by the nurse's station," he said. The pager beeped again. "I better go, tell Liam not to late tonight will you," he added before he disappeared down the hall.

"I thought he wasn't coming over till tomorrow?" Malia complained.

Scott shrugged.

He wasn't surprised.

Melissa grinned when she saw the two teens approaching her as she looked up from the computers.

She was glad in her usual nurse's scrubs and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. "Sweetie," She smiled. "You're home." She enveloped her son in a tight hug that Scott welcomed, overcome with happiness and the scent of his mother that smelled like _home._

"Malia, honey," She said, moving on from her son to give the werecoyote a tight hug that Malia returned with as much contentment and enthusiasm. Malia had gotten closer to Melissa over the past few months, during her back and forth visits from Beacon Hills. Even spending some nights in together with and without Argent when Malia would stay over even though Scott wasn't there.

Melissa eyed up the takeout bags. "You shouldn't have," she said. "I've missed you bringing me dinner,"

Scott frowned. "I told Liam and Mason to bring you dinner when I wasn't here,"

Melissa chuckled. "They have been, sweetie, don't worry they're well trained," She said. "But it's not the same," she caressed her son's cheek.

"When is your shift over, Melissa?" Malia asked.

Scott smiled at her use of his mother's first name. He was glad they had become closer.

"Night shift," She said. "Not finished till nine tomorrow morning as long as things run smoothly,"

They had some dinner with Scott's mom in the hospital break room while things were quiet and Melissa could afford to take a break until she was called back to duty so Scott and Malia left on his bike to return home.

Stiles' jeep was parked and waiting.

Malia rolled her eyes. "Literally cannot have one night in the town without the wolves descending," she said as they walked inside.

"Finally," Stiles said, getting up from his seat at the dining table. No one asked how they got in. Stiles had keys for everywhere.

"He was about to send out the search parties," she laughed.

"Where were you guys?" Stiles asked embracing Scott in a brotherly hug, the two best friends patting each other on the back.

Malia walked around and headed for Lydia and they hugged too. "It's been too long," Lydia said, hugging her friend firmly.

"I missed you too, Lyd," Malia said.

"We went to see my mom at the hospital," she heard Scott telling Stiles. "We bought food," he said holding the bags in his hands up in the air.

"So did we," Lydia said, nodding to their takeout containers on the dining table.

"Of course you did," Malia said.

"This always happens," Lydia added.

"Don't know why I expect differently," Malia laughed, sitting down with Lydia at the table.

"Scott bring plates over will you," Lydia asked.

Scott and Stiles grabbed plates from the cupboards overhead and made their way over to their girlfriends.

Scott gave Lydia a warm hug as did Stiles and Malia as they shared a joke. Scott and Lydia would never be bothered by the two exes sharing inside jokes and friendly banter, always happy they were all friends and nothing was ever weird or awkward.

They had barely stared to eat when Liam and Mason showed up, Corey not far behind them.

"Hey!" Liam shouted as he entered the kitchen, when he saw Lydia and Stiles. "Didn't think we'd see you guys 'till tomorrow,"

"Same here," Stiles said. "Guess we all decided to annoy Scott a day early,"

They all laughed.

Liam raised his arm, take out bags in hand. "We brought take out?" he said, sheepishly.

Malia rolled her eyes. "Well even for werewolves, we officially have leftovers for tomorrow,"

Liam added his takeout food to the counter to join the rest of it and everyone in the room exchanged hugs.

"How does it feel to be graduating next week?" Scott asked his beta, hand on his shoulder.

Liam shrugged. "Weird," he answered honestly.

"So where's the devil you call a roommate, Liam?" Stiles asked, referencing Theo.

Liam glared at Stiles from the table who grinned wide in response. "He's working," he replied. "But he gets off soon and he'll be here to pick me up,"

"Someone gave that guy a job?" Malia scoffed.

"The sheriff didn't tell you?" Corey said.

"Did you not tell Scott?" Mason asked Liam.

"I texted him," Liam retorted.

Scott nodded. "You never did say what it was though, I totally forgot to ask," he replied. He'd remembered the text from Liam and he'd said that was great news for Theo, but he'd totally forgot to get more information on what the actual job was, he'd been so busy with his assignments.

"Your dad never told you?" Mason turned to Stiles.

"Why would why dad tell me what Theo's job is?"

Corey laughed. "Because they work together,"

"Your dad's the one who hired him," Liam added.

"No way," Stiles said, pulling his phone out to furiously text said father.

Liam's phone chimed, alerting him to a message. Liam opened his phone. "Theo's almost here," He smiled.

Scott listened to his heart and smelled the sense of calm the came over his beta. _Well,_ he thought, _maybe he's finally going to admit it to me._

The supernaturals in the room heard the truck pull up outside, which soon beeped in what they all knew to be Theo's impatience.

"I'll just tell him to come in," Liam said, his fingers texting but the truck outside was already turned off and footsteps could be heard approaching Scott's house.

Theo soon appeared in the doorway and entered the kitchen.

"No way," Malia said.

"This is just weird," Lydia's voice offered.

"This is wrong," Stiles added.

"Kind of makes sense," Scott concluded.

Theo stood there in his deputy's uniform, grabbed a chair and pulled it closer, dragging it across the floor to sit down behind Liam. "Can you all please stop staring at me now," Theo snarked.

"There is no way my father hired you as a deputy and then didn't tell me," Stiles complained.

"Sounds like something your dad would do to stop you driving back here to yell at him," Malia said.

"That's indeed what he said," Theo chimed in.

"You're a deputy," Stiles said out loud to himself, like he was trying to convince himself this was real, the disbelief still etched on his face. "Theo Raeken who once broke more laws that I have is now the one enforcing them," He continued to ramble.

Theo reached over to the table and stole a fry from Stiles' plate. "Yep, so you better behave," He smirked.

"This is so fucked up," Stiles concluded.

"Eh, it's Beacon Hills," Mason said.

"Mason's right," Scott said.

"We've seen weirder stuff,"

Lydia nodded. "That we have,"

"I'll say," Malia chipped in.

"So what happened to meeting tomorrow night?" Theo asked, continuing to steal some food from the table until Liam passed him a plate and he murmured a 'thanks'.

Lydia eyed their exchange with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly," Malia grumbled.

"What's got you in a twist?" Theo snickered.

"None of your business," Malia growled back.

"You've gotten far too comfortable in my year away from Beacon Hills," Stiles commented.

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Upset you can't bang your boyfriend sooner rather than later?" Theo taunted. "Been that long, poor Malia,"

"This morning, if you must know, you dick," Malia retorted. "I just wanted some down time. When was the time someone had sex with you, huh?"

"This morning, if you must know," Theo's come back was smooth.

Liam turned redder than a tomato.

"I knew it!" Scott shouted.

All eyes shifted to Theo and Liam. Theo who was smirking, Liam who looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world but here.

Lydia's eyes turned on Mason. "I told you to call me when they finally admitted it, you little shit!" It was rare Lydia swore.

"They hadn't told anyone yet!" Corey defended his boyfriend.

"Oh, please," Malia said. "You were just trying to win the bet!"

Then money was changing hands while the two boys in question sat there dumbstruck, unaware of what the exchange taking place was.

"Anyone care to fill us in on what's going on," Liam finally spoke up.

"Oh we've been betting on you two for like six months," Lydia finally informed them when she handed the last twenty to Scott. "Since before we left town,"

"You've been _betting_ on what exactly?" Theo asked.

"When you'd finally tell us you were dating," Malia said.

"Now that that bets cleared we have other ones to settle," Stiles interjected.

"How did you even know we were dating?" Liam squeaked.

Scott patted the younger boy on his back. "I'm your alpha, Liam," he said.

Stiles scoffed. "And you've been acting weird for weeks," he added.

Liam shook his head. "I can't believe this," he said.

"And just like that, you guys are fine with it?" Theo asked the burning question he knew Liam wanted the answer too. He'd insisted again and again to Theo since they started dating two months ago that no whatever how the pack reacted he was in _this_ whatever it was and their opinions wouldn't change his mind. But regardless of that truth he spoke he knew that Liam wanted his pack and his alpha to approve.

"Liam," Scott said. "It's Theo, no one loves him but it's been a year and we've accepted him as part of the –" "Begrudgingly!" Stiles scoffed. "–as part of your pack, therefore ours. And we're happy, _I'm happy_ for you,"

"Well that's all well and good," Theo cleared his throat, slinging his arm around his boyfriend shoulders now that he no longer had to hide it. "What else have you been betting on?"

"When did you actually get together?" Lydia.

"When did you finally have sex?" Malia.

"When did you finally confess your feelings?" Scott.

"Who topped first?" _Stiles._

"Stiles!" Lydia smacked her boyfriend on the arm, to which he responded "Ow, Lydia, stop hitting me, I don't heal superfast!"

"That's a lot of bets and questions," Theo laughed.

" _I am not answering that!"_ Liam protested _._ "This is _so_ inappropriate,"

"I told you it was totally Theo," Stiles said to Scott.

"This is hilarious, I need some popcorn," Mason said and Corey laughed.

"Actually we switch, but he did it first," said Theo, blunt and honest.

"Yes! I knew I was right!" Mason gloated, fist bump in the air. Everyone handed him money. "I never thought I'd get the answer out of you," he added to his best friend with a laugh.

Liam went impossibly redder and buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to die of embarrassment before this night is over,"

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, baby," Theo said, rubbing Liam's back with his hand.

" _Baby!"_ Stiles fake-gagged. "Scott, how can you sign off on this disgusting display of affection!" He joked.

Scott closed his eyes and shook his head at his best friend.

"Okay so put us out of our misery and hopefully not my money," Lydia said.

"It all happened in like one weekend," Liam mumbled from his hands.

"Two months ago," Theo added.

"Dude seriously, I had you down for sexual tension gets too much, have sex followed by awkwardly avoiding each other before feelings came into it," Malia groaned. "Damn it, couldn't you have done one thing right, Theo?"

"Jeez, I'm so sorry, Malia," Theo mocked.

"I can't believe _you all_ knew," Liam said, finally lifting his head. " _We_ didn't even know!

"It was painfully obvious, angry little wolf," Stiles mocked. "And I've been away for ages,"

Liam leaned back into his chair again, into Theo's arm that was around his shoulder, and Theo discretely kneaded his shoulder with his thumb, forcing the beta to relax.

"I still can't believe you and Corey knew Mason and never said," Lydia said.

"Liam would have killed me," Mason defended.

"He's been freaking out about telling you guys when you all got home for _ages,_ " Corey explained further.

"Hey!" Liam said, punching Corey in the shoulder, from where they were sitting.

"Ow!" Corey whined.

"Can we go home now?" Theo said. "I'm tired, unlike you lot _I've_ been working all day,"

"Sure," Stiles said. "He wants to go home and _'sleep'"_ he quoted the word with his fingers in the air.

"Get your mind out the gutter, Stiles," Theo responded.

"Nothing is happening after this conversation, believe me," Liam announced.

"I'll have your mind changed soon enough," Theo smirked.

"Theo!" Liam hissed.

"Are you still living off his parents?" Malia asked.

"I'm saving for an apartment," Theo said.

Liam hugged everyone goodbye while Theo simply waved them off. He wasn't at the hugging stage in his still improving relationship with the pack.

Mason and Corey retreated soon after Theo and Liam.

"Well, that was an interesting evening," Lydia finally said when it was just the four of them once again.

"So Liam's bisexual, right? We kind always knew that" Stiles concluded, looking at Scott for confirmation.

Scott nodded.

"What the hell is Theo?" Malia asked.

"Not a question I was asking," Scott asked.

"I doubt he'd answer you anyway," Lydia said.

The four of them hung around the table for a while longer, Scott and Malia picking at the food every now and again.

Stiles burped and gagged watching them. "I know you guys are supernatural but how on earth are you two still eating," he said.

They couple looked at each other and shrugged.

Stiles' dad eventually texted him back. "Dad's home," he said. He stood up and took Lydia's hand. "Let's go, I've got an argument to have,"

Malia laughed.

Scott shook his head.

"Have fun," Scott said. "Go easy on him,"

"You staying with your mom or Stiles for summer?" Malia asked Lydia.

Lydia shrugged. "Both, I guess," she answered.

"Natalie's really happy about," Stiles said, sarcastically, his arm around Lydia's waist. Lydia's mother still wasn't Stiles _or_ the Pack's biggest fan. She continued to never want her daughter to have anything to do with everything supernatural that happened in this town and was always trying to convince her to stay out it. Lydia was always arguing that she was a Banshee and she couldn't ignore that fact even if she wanted to. Last time Lydia had been home they'd had an explosive argument which ended with Lydia in tears shouting at her mother that if she'd _seen, heard or felt_ the things that Lydia had then she would never ask her daughter to abandon her friends and things the voices in her head could prevent.

"Alright, see you two tomorrow?" Lydia said, hugging Malia while Stiles hugged Scott.

They nodded. "We're still going out, right?"

Scott nodded.

.

.

The next night the pack was dressed up for a rare night out to go out to a club _._

"Wow," Scott said when Malia walked out the bathroom.

"Do I look okay?" She asked. "Lydia picked it out,"

Scott's throat went dry and he couldn't speak. He was sure Malia could tell by the scent he was sure his body was giving him off, betraying him, that he thought she looked damn well better than _okay._

Scott had never really seen Malia dressed up for a night out.

She always looked good but this was just different.

She was dressed in a short and _very tight_ little black dress that was strappy and slinky and showed off her cleavage. Scott's eyes raked down her body taking in the sight, down her creamy toned legs that ended in a pair of black peep-toed boots that still screamed Malia, just with a slightly higher heel than she was used to. Her hair was in its usual waves and she wasn't wearing any more makeup than normal which he was glad for.

Malia stalked towards her boyfriend.

"Scott," She said his name.

"Mhm," He mumbled, his hands reaching out to grab her when she was close enough, squeezing her hips and pulling her flush to his chest.

She smiled. "You look nice too," She laughed.

"We should just stay in," Scott finally said. "Definitely, just stay in,"

"I didn't put this dress on for you to take it off without anyone else seeing it," Malia smirked at him.

"I'm sure I could convince you," Scott said, dark eyes full of desire finding her own.

Malia smiled. "Stiles is pulling up outside in the jeep,"

Scott's eyes flashed to the window and he groaned when he did indeed hear the jeep pull up followed by Stiles honking the horn.

Stiles left the jeep at Scott's house and they started the short walk to the club. It was Beacon Hills, nothing was far away.

"I don't see why we don't just drive it's not like we can get drunk," Malia argued as they walked the chilly streets together. "Liam's driving the other's, isn't he?"

"Yeah, about that," Stiles said. "I've been talking to Derek and Peter,"

"That's never good," Lydia said, laughing.

"Apparently you guys can get drunk," Stiles said.

Scott and Malia stopped in their tracks.

"More information," Malia demanded.

"After checking and confirming with Deaton," Stiles grinned. "It involves some fancy strand of wolf's bane and other herbs all mixed together which you then sprinkle in your choice of drink, all of which I have here," He tapped the pocket of his shirt.

Scott smiled.

"This is going to be interesting," Malia said. "Scott McCall: true alpha extraordinaire, drunk!"

Scott elbowed her with the arm of their linked hands.

"Yeah after our last night out debacle," Stiles said. He and Scott had what they called a 'bro night out' when he was visiting Scott at college which ended in one too many drinks for Stiles who then vomited all over Scott's shared bathroom before promptly passing out. "I decided I was finding a work around and getting my brother drunk,"

Scott laughed.

"You never did tell me what happened,"

Stiles paled. "Lydia, baby, sweetheart, you don't need to hear about it,"

"He vomited," Malia said. "A lot."

"Malia," Stiles hissed.

They arrived at the club and after spying Mason's car they deduced they were already inside. Mason and Corey soon found them but there was no sign of Theo and Liam, although Scott and Malia could faintly detect their scents which were being masked by the mass of people in the club.

"Hey, guys," Mason said. "Thank god you're here,"

Corey nodded furiously.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

Corey pointed to the other side of the busy bar.

"Oh," Lydia said.

"They've been going at it for the past fifteen minutes," Mason informed them.

"Yeah," Corey said.

Liam was sitting on one of the high bar stools with Theo between his legs. Liam had one hand on the side of Theo's face, the other around his waist, while Theo simply had both his hand on Liam's hips and their mouths were fused together, their heads tilting and moving together in sync.

"I'm uncomfortable," Stiles said, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Surely, they have to come up for air," Malia said, face also contorted in displeasure at watching the display going on in front of them.

"Clearly Liam's past the embarrassment stage, that's good?" Lydia offered.

"And you thought he was bad with Hayden," Scott said to Stiles.

"Yeah, this is worse," Stiles replied.

"I didn't think it was possible," Mason added.

"Okay, can we stop watching this, I feel dirty," Corey said, taking Mason's hand in his. "Let's go to the bar,"

"Yes!" Stiles said. "Corey, my boy, my child, how would you like to get drunk again?" He had a hand on Corey's shoulder and he clapped it and Corey looked reasonably frightened by the older boy's enthusiasm.

"What?"

Twenty minutes later they all had drinks in hand and Stiles was producing his little bag of _whatever the hell it was_ and adding it to the three shape-shifters drinks. "Bottoms up!" They all clinked drinks and started sipping.

One glance over at Theo and Liam confirmed they weren't coming to say hello anytime soon. "Do you think they even know we're here?" Lydia laughed, sipping her wine.

"So rude not coming to hello," Stiles shook his head.

"Are you feeling anything yet?" Malia asked Scott and Corey.

They both shrugged. "Don't think so," Scott said.

They soon found a table to sit at and drinks started flowing frequently and faster.

Stiles and Lydia alongside Mason, being the only actual humans were definitely getting drunk quicker than the supernaturals. Mason was starting to almost _giggle_ at everything his boyfriend said and couldn't stop touching him or pinching his bum. Lydia's eyes were twinkling and she looked blissfully happy staring over at her at her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder every so often.

As for the Corey he was starting to sing along to the music before he jumped up _insisting_ that he and Mason go dance so he could to quote the chameleon chimera _"show of his moves"._ Mason had simply nodded, grinned and let himself get dragged out on to the dancefloor by his boyfriend.

That left the four older friends.

Stiles was starting to reach that tipsy happy buzzed stage and planned on taking it easy while he stared at Scott and Malia waiting for them to suddenly show some sighs of being inebriated and go embarrass themselves.

He'd regret that later.

Malia felt like her head was cloudy.

But not exactly in a bad way.

She was feeling more carefree as she sipped away on her drink and swayed where she sat along with the music.

Scott was drunk.

He kept trying to fight the haze washing over him.

He was the alpha.

Sworn protector of Beacon Hills.

He protected his friends and his town.

He couldn't be _drunk._

He could feel Stiles staring at him.

Everyone looked happy.

He turned and looked at Malia who was laughing at something along with Lydia.

Scott knew his girlfriend was beautiful.

She was gorgeous.

But suddenly it crossed his mind of how hot and sexy she was.

"Lydia, where's the bathroom here?"

"Oh good, I have to go to, I'll come with," Lydia replied.

Malia slid out the booth and onto her feet. She started to follow Lydia to where she was pointing to where the toilets where located when Scott pulled her hand back and kissed her square on the mouth. Malia was surprised but she soon returned the pressure before pulling away. She smiled at Scott before turning and following her best friend.

Scott stared after her.

God, his girlfriend was amazing.

A dopey grin filled his face as he thought about his badass werecoyote girlfriend.

"You alright, buddy?" Stiles asked.

"I love my girlfriend," Scott replied, all starry-eyed.

Stiles laughed at him. "That's good, pal,"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Scott, you're drunk,"

" _I am most certainly not!"_

Stiles scoffed.

"If you say so," he replied.

Scott nodded. "I say so,"

"Alright," Stiles chuckled.

"I'm an alpha," Scott chortled. "My eyes glow red, how _cool_ is that,"

Stiles stared at his best friend.

"Cool, alright,"

Stiles had a feeling he was going to regret getting his best friend drunk before the night was over.

.

* * *

_Okay, so I've spent days unsure of how to end this one. I kept writing after this but then didn't like it so I changed it and ended it here and decided to maybe carry this on and show the aftermath in another chapter._

_Hope you enjoyed it anyway!_

_Please leave you feedback and any suggestions_

_Shannxx_


	10. Ten

_**A/N:** _ _I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for the continued love for my story. It means a lot to know anyone is reading what I write. I can't believe this is my tenth chapter, that's just crazy to me, this is the longest thing i've ever written and stayed with. This one was inspired by Scott's fear._

* * *

**After the War**

**Ten.**

* * *

.

" _They're gone because of you. You failed them."_

" _You failed everyone. Especially her, especially Allison."_

_._

The morning after everything with the Anuk-ite Scott woke up with Malia in his arms after a full night's rest, something he hadn't had in weeks. He didn't sleep restlessly on and off for hours worrying about what destruction the day ahead would bring. His phone wasn't going crazy, there were messages there always were, but nothing he immediately needed his attention, nothing life and death related.

He blinked away the sleep from his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling as his mind and body caught up with one another.

Malia hummed sleepily as she awoken and she looked up at him, eyes barely open and smiling before closing them again and cuddling her body closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Morning," he said, his arms tightening around her.

"Mm-m-morning," Malia's voice said through a yawn.

He smiled at her.

He thought about the day and night before. When they had woken up after being together for the first time and didn't have time to bask in or enjoy it before they were meeting with Deucalion – god, _how could Deucalion be dead, Scott thought, of all people_ – and they were learning to fight each other blind before they were fighting hunters, fighting for their lives and he'd been terrified and then Stiles had showed up with Derek and things had gone crazy and then the Anuk-ite was defeated.

The Anuk-ite.

Fear.

Scott scrunched his eyes as he thought about the library.

Malia's fingers traced patterns across his chest. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about yesterday,"

She nodded her head. "It was too close," she mumbled into his chest. "I thought I was a goner,"

Scott shook his head.

He thought of Malia as a statue, turned to stone by fear and seeing the Anuk-ite and a shiver ran through his spine.

"Scott," she said. She didn't want to be blunt, but like she'd previously told him, she wasn't good with subtly. "Why did you do it?" she leaned up and stroked the side of his face. "Your eyes? What did it do to you?" She asked, almost whispered.

"I'll tell you mines if you tell me yours," He asked, both ready and not ready to talk about it yet.

The corners of her lips turned slightly and she sighed. "My mom," she said, a voice full of sadness and eyes filling with tears and Scott knew she wasn't talking about the desert wolf. "Kylie," her voice broke. "I was a monster. I killed them and I'm scared I could become that person again and it prayed it on that," she rubbed her eyes, refusing to cry.

"You were never a monster, Malia," Scott said, turning them on their sides to they were tangled in each other's limbs, face-to-face, nose brushing against nose. "You were just a kid who changed and didn't know what she was never mind anything about control," he reassured her, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

"Thank you for believing that," she said. Malia would always have that fear inside her, for the rest of her life, but she knew Scott would always be there to remind her it wasn't true.

They stayed like that for a minute, considering each other's eyes, holding on to each other's body and gaze.

Scott closed his eyes and breathed in as deep as he could, breathing in the calming scents of his home and the scent of his girlfriend.

"Failure," he said after a beat.

Malia frowned. "Scott what –"

"It was the Nogitsune," he continued. "Void Stiles telling me I was failure, I failed all of you, you were all dead, just like I failed her,"

Malia knew who 'her' was.

Scott's voice was quiet and sad and Malia could understand why. She didn't know Scott or the pack then, she wasn't with them. They'd saved her sure, told her what she was, and took her to her father. She didn't know Allison, they'd met briefly in passing, but she knew it would always be a weight on the pack that she would forever want to try and lighten.

"It became everyone I've faced since I turned, talking, taunting me," Scott spoke again. His eyes were red and stinging. "There's power in my fear, he said and if he got it he – it – would be free,"

"You could never fail anyone, Scott," Malia said, hand caressing his face. "You fail by not trying and all you've done since you became a werewolf, became an alpha, is try and help save people, whether they wanted it or not," he couldn't help but smile on the last part of her sentence.

"I couldn't save her," he said, finally. "She was my friend and she died and if that happened again to anyone I care about again, to _you_ , I –" his voice quivered.

"You can't save everyone, Scott," Malia replied. "That's just the sad fact of life and what happened to Allison was the worst thing that could ever have happened, but from what I've learned that was her choice, to help, to save her friends,"

Scott smiled sadly.

"You didn't fail her and you could never fail us,"

"Thank you for saying that," he said, repeating her words.

She pressed her forehead against his. "I mean it," she said.

"I mean it, too," he said. He pressed his lips softly against hers and she returned the pressure with happiness.

He could never be a failure and she could never be a monster.

.

.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles called his best friend's name.

"Yeah?" Scott replied,

"You told us it was the Nogitsune," he said, tentatively.

Scott nodded. "Yeah,"

"But it was me," Stiles said. "My face, my voice,"

Scott looked at him. "It wasn't you,"

"I'm sorry," Stiles told his best friend. "I'm sorry that it used that, _me,_ against you, I'm sorry that I was ever that _thing,_ "

"It's not your fault," he answered immediately.

"It's not yours either," Stiles said.

Allison.

"I don't think there will ever be a day I don't blame myself even though everyone says I shouldn't," Scott said. "Even though on some level I know I shouldn't,

"It's my fault before it's yours," Stiles responded.

"No," Scott said. Stiles let out a sad, exasperated laugh. "I guess we both need to work on moving past the guilt,"

"You, me and Lydia," he replied because Lydia was just as bad as the two boys.

"I guess we'll always deal with it," Scott said. "But I'm okay with that, I never want to forget Allison, what happened and the price we paid,"

"It's no one fault, Allison would probably say," Stiles said.

"She'd probably shoot an arrow at us for feeling any guilt," Scott chuckled as he thought of the girl he'd once loved.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "That sounds like Allison,"

Scott, Stiles or Lydia would never forget what had happened to Allison Argent, the hunter, the girl who had once been their best friend, a member of Scott McCall's original pack.

They would always each harbour guilt and feel blame they shouldn't for the way in which her life had ended, cut short long before it should have been.

One day, when they were all old and grey after long and happy lives they would close their eyes for the last time and they would meet her again.

And she would shoot an arrow at each of them, each of them barely ducking out of the way. She would yell at her friends because she was Allison and how dare they feel guilty when it was her decision. They would argue and laugh and they would all say Malia was right and that would be that. They were friends seeing each other after a lifetime apart and they had other things to talk about.

.

* * *

_Meh, I have so many different ideas about how I could have written this but this is how it came out. Maybe in the future, I'll write and an alternate version of it but I'm reasonably happy with how this came out. Let me know how you feel. I guess I always liked the idea that they would somehow see Allison again._

_Thoughts, feedback and suggestions will make me happy._

_Shannxx_


	11. Eleven

_**A/N:** _ _I've had ideas circling in my head especially since the finale about the characters we never got to see return. For example, Isaac, Kira, DANNY? I know I am not alone in this world in my anger at Jeff for not explaining why Danny left and how he knew? Who remembers comic-con when he said we've not seen the last of Danny and then nothing. Why Jeff why? I could have accepted everything else if he had just resolved the mystery of Danny._

_Anyone so I'm working on some stuff about these characters and others and this is the first of that and I hope you like it and feel free to add how you thought it should have went down._

_I can't thank everyone on here enough for leaving all your comments, it means the world._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Eleven.**

* * *

.

Kira had been gone a long time.

Far longer than she had expected. Far longer than she had wanted. Far longer than she knew.

She missed her friends.

She missed her high school graduation.

She missed a lot.

She spent days, weeks, months, _years_ with the skinwalkers in the desert trying to learn and regain control over the kitsune that breathed inside of her.

Eventually it had to become a background thought.

She couldn't learn if she was stuck in the past the skinwalkers told her, she had to let them go, if she were to have any hope of a future outside of the dust and desert she had to learn to accept this place as her new home.

Her mother came to visit once, the only time they allowed her to.

She hadn't been there long, she thought.

Her parents were moving back to New York. Things in Beacon Hills were always crazy but without their daughter there wanting to help her friends they had no ties left to the town that made them want to stay and help.

Kira understood that.

She wanted to ask about what was going on with the Pack, with _Scott_ but she didn't. It wouldn't do her any good. She was learning to listen to the skinwalkers, and that was the first step in the right direction they told her.

Her mother said they were fine, a fleeting mention, a passing thought, giving no more details or explanations.

Kira wondered what new threats they had faced and continued to face since her departure.

As the days faded and passed her by she grew older, wiser and she grew stronger. _Kira_ triumphed over the spirit, over the fox. The balance shifted and control was hers once more. She and the fox became one, joined together as equals she was stronger than ever.

But it had been so long by the time she left the skinwalkers she had grown to love like sisters she had no concept of time, she had no idea how long she had been gone.

She emerged from the dust whole and new with promises to return should she ever want to and she set off walking.

She needed to go to her mother first despite everything inside her screaming once she was back in the world that she should go to the people whom she once considered pack.

She needed her sword but most of all she needed her parents. She missed her father, his teachings, his sayings.

She still had the bag she had when went with the skinwalkers. Things she hadn't seen or used in years, apparently. Her phone, her wallet, keys to a house that were now useless she guessed.

She called her mother.

Noshiko was ecstatic. She had missed her daughter terribly.

Kira could barely get a word in edgewise over the phone call. Her parents had her on speakerphone while they both spoke over one another asking her question after question after question. She could barely answer one before they were asking her another.

_Yes, she was okay and yes, she was in control and yes, she missed them and wanted to see them._

She spent the first week away from the skinwalkers with her parents. They laughed and hugged and cried.

And she learned how long she had been gone.

 _Five years_.

She was now twenty-three years old.

She cried a lot when she realised that.

She had missed _so much,_ birthdays, holidays.

That was when she thought about Scott.

She loved him, they loved each other so much back when she had left, they had agreed he shouldn't wait for her, he told her he didn't have to do this, but she did, and then they had kissed and said goodbye.

She knew what she had told him, not to wait, but part of her always hoped he had.

But she never knew she had been gone so long.

Time was different under cover of the dust with the skinwalkers.

Five years was a long time.

Where had Scott's life taken him and their friends, her mind was plagued with questions.

Had they gone to college like they wanted to and planned to or had life forced them to stay in Beacon Hills?

Her parents told her what they knew, but that wasn't much, they hadn't kept in touch.

Her mother told her what she knew had happened before they left.

The ghost riders had descended in Beacon Hills and Liam had asked her mother for her sword. They needed Theo.

 _Theo,_ of all people. Why would they need him and what had happened when he had come back? The skinwalkers had gave her a brief description of where her electrified sword would send him and it wasn't something she had asked for more details about, she knew it wasn't good.

Liam had her sword.

She knew she would make her way back to Beacon Hills, this just meant she had a reason.

.

.

"Scott!"

Scott heard Malia call his name and she didn't sound happy.

"What is it, baby?" He tentatively called back from their bathroom.

They had officially moved in together almost three years ago. For his first two years of school Scott had lived in dorms with roommates where Malia stayed when she was visiting which was most of the time when she wasn't travelling back and forth from Beacon Hills where she stayed with his mom and her family.

After his second year he'd decided to get his own place. His roommates were great and they were friends but he was still a werewolf, still the alpha of a pack and it was getting difficult to explain his constant disappearances and travels away from school or the constant members of his pack appearing when they had meetings to discuss the current events occurring in their supernatural world.

Monroe had still been out there at the time, they were still fighting and looking for others to help and warn and his pack needed him.

They tried not to inconvenience him where they could but he was the alpha and when they needed him they needed him.

Scott and Malia got their own small place equally distanced from their hometown and his school, barely an hour in either direction. It was a two bedroom, with one bathroom, and a tiny kitchen with a breakfast bar just off to the side from the living area.

It was soon, people said.

But they weren't normal people and they'd basically been living together for most of their relationship anyway.

"Come here," she called back.

Scott finished brushing his teeth, washed his face and headed along the narrow hallway to the living area wondering what he could have done or what could have happened this early in the morning at the weekend to anger or annoy Malia.

He entered the kitchen where Malia was standing pouring herself orange juice. She heard him as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Your mom called," she said.

Scott prayed nothing was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, knowing he would jump to conclusions.

"Thank god," he said, as she turned in his arms, drinking her juice. "She said everything's fine but someone showed up at her house who wants to see you and the pack,"

Scott frowned. "Who is it?"

Malia shrugged. "She wouldn't say, she said we should come home and see for ourselves,"

Scott ran through a list of suspected people in his head and came up blank. He knew were everyone associated with him and his pack where and what they were doing.

"I told her we'd be there as soon as," Malia finished. "Who do you think it is?"

Scott shrugged. "I can't think of anyone,"

"Me either," Malia replied. "I want to know who's interested in you and our pack though, so let's get ready and go,"

Scott groaned. He was looking forward to a weekend of doing absolutely nothing just relaxing at home with the girl he loved.

Since he'd completed his undergraduate degree and began his first year of veterinary school life had been chaotic. His work load was heavier than ever before and any free time he had was either spent volunteering or keeping things in order with the pack.

Scott stole some of Malia's juice before she finished it and they headed to their bedroom to get changed for the day since they would no longer be spending it in their pyjamas lounging in front of the TV binging their favourite new series on Netflix.

They were driving to Beacon Hills in Malia's car within the hour and soon thereafter they were passing the 'welcome to Beacon Hills' sign, both smiling slightly at being home despite the yet unknown circumstance that had brought them here.

Malia pulled up in front of Scott's childhood home and there was a car in front of them neither of them recognised.

"Can you catch a scent?" Scott asked as they exited her car and walked up the path to the house.

"Yeah, I don't know who it is but it smells –"

"Familiar," Scott finished for her.

"Yes," she said. He took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers, and they headed for the kitchen entrance.

"Mom!" Scott called. The scent was here, whoever was here must have be in the house. "We're here!"

Melissa entered the kitchen from the living room smiling warmly at her son. She hugged them both in a tight embrace.

"So, who's here, Melissa?" Malia asked, blunt and impatient.

"Um," Melissa said. "She's in the living room,"

"She?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Malia asked again.

"Why do you go see for yourself," Melissa simply said.

Malia huffed in annoyance. She led the way holding Scott's hand and they headed for the living room. A girl with dark hair was sitting on the couch, facing away from them.

She turned.

"Hi," Kira said.

Malia's eyes widened in shock, she certainly hadn't been expecting Kira. This was awkward.

"Oh," Scott said.

Kira smiled at them. "Scott," she breathed.

"Uh, hi, Kira," he replied. "It's been a while,"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I guess time got away from me for a while there,"

"Are you in control now?" Malia asked, her voice not cold but certainly not warm. "With the whole fox thing,"

Kira's eyes moved away from Scott's to Malia. "I wouldn't have left the skinwalkers if I wasn't," she said. "I'm alright now, I promise,"

"That's great," Scott said.

"I'm sorry for just showing up unannounced," Kira said.

"Don't be silly," Scott said. "You're always welcome,"

"Thanks," she replied.

The room went quiet for a minute and suddenly Kira took in Scott and Malia's stance. They were standing side by side, hands interlocked, their bodies unconsciously angled towards one another.

"Oh," she suddenly said.

Scott eyes followed Kira's gaze to his and Malia's hands.

Malia felt extremely awkward. Malia wasn't a jealous person. She was secure in her relationship with Scott. Kira used to be her friend, but that was a long time ago. Now she was here and she was Scott's ex-girlfriend and they hadn't exactly split up because they'd wanted to. This wasn't a situation she wanted to be in and she wasn't exactly the most tactful or sensitive person.

"I'll let you guys talk," Malia smiled up at Scott. She kissed him quickly, her hand purposely on the side of his face. Kira's eyes widened. "I'll call Liam and Theo and wait with your mom in the kitchen,"

She smiled briefly at Kira and left for the kitchen to see Melissa.

"Theo's still around then?" Kira asked. Scott simply nodded.

"It really is good to see you," Scott said. He finally moved from his frozen position and went around the couch to where Kira was standing. He hugged her quickly and then sat down in the facing chair.

Kira sat down on the couch again. She cleared her throat. "You and Malia got married?" she asked, clearly surprised. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly had not been this. "I knew her and Stiles had kind of broken up before I left but, uh," her voice faded away.

Scott smiled. "We got married just a few months ago before I started vet school. I guess you've missed quite a bit," he said. "He's with Lydia now,"

Scott began the story of what Kira had missed, catching her up on the events of their last year of school and all that had happened over the years.

By the time he was finished Kira was stunned, sitting there blank faced.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help," she finally said, unable to think of anything else.

"Don't worry about it," Scott chuckled.

"So you and Malia," she finally said. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not quite sure," he said. "Things were so crazy after you left what with the hunt and with losing Stiles. I definitely wasn't looking for a relationship," he explained. "It was almost a year after you had left and I guess she just snuck up on me,"

"Sounds like Malia," she forced herself to laugh because if she didn't she might cry. "I'm happy for you both," and she was, she was just sad too.

.

.

Meanwhile, Malia entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with her mother-in-law, who slid a cup of tea across the table towards her.

This was one of their things. They had conversations and chats over tea.

"You couldn't have given me a little warning?" She asked Melissa.

"Sorry," Melissa replied. "I didn't know what to say,"

Malia pulled out her phone to text Liam like she said she would, messaging that he and Theo had to make their way over to Scott's house with the pieces that made up Kira's sword and that she'd explain when they got here.

"Well that'll probably give Liam a heart attack," she said after sending the message.

Melissa took Malia's hand after she set her phone down on the table. "You know you have nothing to worry about, don't you, sweetheart?" Her eyes were full of motherly love, concerning and comforting.

Malia smiled at the woman. "Yeah, I know," She said, her thumb grazing over the rings on her wedding finger that had once belonged to Scott's grandmother and hers. "It's just strange, you know? He used to love her and she used to be a friend, even if it was a while ago,"

Melissa nodded and the two drank their tea in silence while Malia listened to Scott catch Kira up on the past five years of their lives.

.

.

Liam's eyes widened in a panic when he read Malia's text message. He and Theo were out having lunch. It was Theo's day off and since it was the weekend Liam didn't have any classes at college.

Theo felt the change. Liam suddenly reeked of anxiety. "What's wrong, Liam?"

"Malia's wants us over at Scott house," he answered.

"I didn't know they were in town for the weekend," Theo said, confused.

"She said to bring Kira's sword," Liam finished.

Theo tried to control the quicken in his heart beat. "Okay," he said. "Let's go,"

Liam grabbed his hand. "Theo," he whispered.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly valid reason," Theo offered. "Last I checked I hadn't pissed of Malia enough for her to ask for Kira's sword to try and send –"

Liam cut him off. "I wouldn't let them send you back there," he said.

Theo smiled, and wrapped his hand around Liam's. "I know you wouldn't baby," he told Liam. "Come on, let's go get it and go find out what's going on,"

.

.

Liam and Theo pulled up in the car outside Melissa's. Malia's car was parked out front and another car the boys did not recognise. They exited the car and walked the path to the house, Liam carrying the box that contained the sword he once broke in exchange for Theo helping them. Things had changed a lot since then. He hadn't even seen or touched the sword since he put it in a box and kept it safe like he promised Noshiko he would.

"You really think Kira's back?" Liam asked.

"Only one way to find out," Theo said and they entered the kitchen.

Melissa and Malia were sat down at the table. They could smell Scott's scent coming from the living room.

"What's going on?" Theo asked, sitting down in the chair next to Malia while Liam sat down in the one next to Melissa.

"Kira," Malia said simply.

"You couldn't have texted that instead of that cryptic message giving me a heart attack!" Liam complained.

"Told you," Malia smirked across the table to Melissa.

"Just because I did it to you unintentionally, didn't mean you had to do it to him," Melissa scolded, shaking her head.

"Come on, I wouldn't send Theo back to hell _now_ ," Malia said. "We're almost friends these days," and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot before punching her back, just like she had done him.

"Hey!"

"That's enough, children," Melissa said, using her parent voice.

Liam set the box down on the table.

"So, she's back?"

"Yep," Malia said, popping the 'p'.

"That must be significantly awkward," Theo said.

"Don't make me hate you again," Malia responded. Theo raised his hands in defeat, laughing, trying not to think about the girl sitting in the next room.

Malia heard them stop talking in the living room. "They're coming," she said.

"Lovely," Theo said. He hadn't seen Kira since she appeared in the tunnels, stabbed her sword into the ground, opening the earth so his sister could drag him down to hell.

Scott and Kira entered the kitchen. Scott walked over to Malia, standing behind her chair while Kira remained in the doorway.

"Liam," Scott smiled at the younger boy. "Did you bring it?"

He nodded to the box on the table. He picked it up and walked over to Kira. He handed her the box. Theo's time in hell flashed behind his eyes and his body shivered in fear, even though he didn't have a reason to be fearful. It was instinctual.

"It's nice to see you, Kira,"

She smiled. "You look so grown up, Liam,"

He returned her smile. "It's been a while,"

"So, I've learned," she responded,

Liam returned to his seat beside Theo. He smiled at his boyfriend and threaded their hands togethers, squeezing his hand to let him know he was here and he was alright.

"You two are really dating?" she asked. Part of her honestly thought Scott was messing with her when he told her that part of the story.

"Yes," Liam said through clenched teeth. He hated having to explain himself, his relationship, he'd done it too many times. "You've been gone a long time Kira, he's not the person you once knew,"

"Fair enough, I guess," she said. "Seems like we've all changed,"

Kira took the pieces of her sword out of the box and they fell out on to the table and she took a deep breath. This would be the first time she'd used her powers since leaving the desert. She arranged the pieces in the correct order before placing her hand above it. She could feel the eyes in room on her. She let her power flow through her and they fused back together.

She picked up the sword and flicked it through the air.

She felt whole again.

Theo flinched and his eyes screwed shut.

Liam squeezed his hand again, rubbing circles with his thumb. "Hey," he whispered.

"I'm fine,"

Kira looked at him.

"I spent a long time with the skinwalkers," she said to him. "I can imagine what you went through and I'm not sorry,"

Liam jaw clenched.

"But Scott said you're a different person now, that you made up for what you did a long time ago," she continued. "I guess if Malia can trust you that must be true,"

Theo smiled at Malia who simply nodded.

"I guess I should go now," Kira said.

Malia frowned. "You used to be a part of this pack, Kira, we used to be friends," she said. "You don't have to leave us,"

Kira smiled. "Thanks," she said. She took in Scott's stance behind Malia. He was holding the back of the chair with one hand, and other was placed on her shoulder. They were comfortable, at ease, with one another. Their love was clear. "But I don't think I belong here anymore,"

"You know you're always welcome to come back," Scott said.

"Maybe one day," she replied. "I've been in seclusion for so long, I think I'll spend some time with my parents in New York and see what the world has to offer me,"

"Lydia will be upset she missed you," Malia said.

Kira smiled thinking of the banshee. "Maybe I'll go see before I leave town,"

Scott moved to hug her first. Kira sighed sadly as they hugged. Maybe in another life they could have worked out, just not this one.

She hugged the rest of the people in the room, even Theo albeit rather uncomfortably, and Malia quicker than most, and glanced at the room as she headed for the door. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

She left and headed for her car, climbing into the driver's seat. It felt strange to drive again, but it was like riding a bike, muscle memory, something you didn't forget. She looked at her eyes in the mirror and glanced back at the McCall house.

She'd spent so much time in that house before she left.

Now she just felt out of place.

She knew they would always welcome her. That was the kind of person Scott McCall was. The kind of pack they were.

Maybe one day she would return and they could be friends again.

But right now, she had to reintegrate into the world, find out who she was now and move on with her life.

Scott wasn't hers anymore.

She had to go learn to let go and be alright with that.

.

.

Theo and Liam left not long after Kira did. Theo was wound up, on edge. Scott and Malia could see it written all over him no matter how he tried to hide it.

Liam knew he was probably in for a rough night.

Theo didn't often have nightmares anymore. They only tended to happen when he didn't get to see Liam for a lengthy time or if they were arguing and it got particularly bad which was few and far between.

The car ride back to Theo's apartment was short and quiet. He lived not far from the station, so it was easy for him to get to and from work. Theo had been a deputy for a few years now and he enjoyed it immensely when he was working.

Theo breathed in deeply when he entered the familiar space of his apartment. His and Liam's scents mingled and engraved in the place.

"You okay?" Liam voice asked quietly as he closed the door behind him, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. He'd had keys ever since Theo moved in, he wanted Liam to be able to come and go as he'd pleased.

It was a small studio apartment.

The kitchen and dining area joined with the living area, and Theo's bedroom was off to the right with the bathroom adjacent. Or should he say his and Liam's bedroom.

Liam attended UC Berkley studying history and stayed in student dorms but these days he spent every moment of spare time with Theo in his apartment, luckily it was only an hour's drive away.

"I'm alright, now," Theo said. "Sorry for overreacting,"

Liam was behind him immediately, hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Your reaction was an underreaction if anything, Theo,"

Theo turned to face his boyfriend. They'd been together for three years now. It seemed absurd to Theo that he'd been happy for such a long time now, he never thought he would be happy without power. That's what the dread doctors had instilled in him. Liam had changed that.

He smiled at Liam. He had grown up a lot like Kira said. He was no longer just Scott's little beta with anger issues. He was his own person, he almost had his own pack with Theo, Mason and Corey although they would always be with Scott.

Liam caressed the older boys face. "Thank you for saving me," Theo said.

"You don't need to keep thanking me," Liam replied.

Theo shook his head. "I'll spend the rest of my life thanking you," he said honestly.

Liam smiled. "I like the sound of that,"

Theo kissed the smile on his face and soon they were moaning, tongues seeking and receiving entry. The stumbled towards the bedroom, hands removing clothing and discarding it along the way before they fell through the door. Liam tripped over Theo's work boots discarded on the floor, luckily landing on the bed and they laughed together as Liam sat up and pulled Theo towards him to finish what they had started.

They spent their day and night tangled in sheets, satiated and sweating only getting up to eat and use the bathroom.

They passed out finally wrapped up in one another and Theo started shaking and shivering not long after. The frown engrained in his face, wrinkled and scared would forever unsettle Liam and stay in mind. He'd wake up from the groans of fear emitting from his boyfriend.

Theo had pulled away from Liam in the nightmare and curled his body into the foetal position. Liam pulled him back towards him, knowing he wouldn't wake unless he made him. He rolled Theo onto his side so they were chest to chest, interlocked their legs and wrapped his arms around his waist and chest.

He pressed his forehead onto Theo's that was dripping sweat before pulling back and kissing the same spot, before moving to kiss both his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips softly.

"It's okay, baby, you're safe," Liam whispered in his ear hoping to calm him slowly before waking him. Theo was slowly beginning to soothe. The shaking slowed till he was just breathing heavily though Liam could hear his heart thumping still.

" _Theo,_ " Liam commanded, eyes flashing, and he held Theo's body tight to his own prepared for his eyes to shoot open and his body lurch awake.

Liam voice forced Theo's eyes open and awake but his body stayed glued to where it was against Liam's.

His eyes moved wildly around the room and Liam had done this enough times since that first night to know that he was looking for his sister.

"Hey, hey, it's just me, Theo," Liam said. "Baby, look at me, I love you, it's okay,"

Theo's eyes found Liam's and his tense body slowly started to relax. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Liam's neck, wrapping his shaky hands around his back. "Liam," he breathed out.

"Yeah," Liam said, running his fingers up and down Theo's spine, holding him as close as he possibly could. "It's okay, Theo,"

Liam had learned to say his name over and over. He knew in the nightmare it took him back to hell were all Tara had said was his name with such anger and sadness so Liam tried to say it with as much love and comfort and happiness as he could.

"Theo," Liam said. "You're safe, alright, it's just me and you, Theo, I love you,"

Theo breathed in Liam's neck, breathed in his scent expanding his lungs, breathing in and out. He kissed the spot behind Liam's ear, on his neck just under his hairline.

Liam rolled onto his back, pulling Theo with him so he was lying flat on his chest, his hand caressing his back still, up and down, up and down. Theo held on to him, one arm pinned to the bed under Liam's neck holding on, the other hand holding on to Liam's shoulder.

"You're so good to me," Theo said, his face flat against Liam's chest listening to his heart beat.

Liam smiled and moved one of his hands to tangle his fingers in Theo's too long hair. They both like to keep their hair at that stage, able to sweep it back and tangle their fingers in it. They'd both had short hair when the first met and that wasn't the time they wanted to remember, they were different people.

"Get some rest," Liam said. "Listen to my breathing, my heart, and sleep,"

Theo opened his eyes and lifted his head enough to capture Liam's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you so much," Theo whispered, closing his eyes and resting his head on Liam's heart again.

It took Theo a while to tell Liam he loved him the first time. It wasn't something that had come easy to him after spending so much of his childhood with the dread doctors. They'd been together just over a year when he first said it. He didn't say it often, but he was starting to more. He tended to save it for the moments like this and Liam was okay with that. He said it enough for them both.

"I love you too, Theo," Liam said, kissing his temple. "Sleep, baby,"

Theo didn't like to feel weak. He'd spent a lot of his life thinking love, feelings, emotions made him weak. Power made you strong. When Liam first brought him back, he still had his guard up for a long time. He hid his nightmares because it made him weak. But loving Liam hadn't made him feel weak. It made his feel stronger than any power he had ever sought had made him feel.

He was okay with these vulnerable moments, because of Liam. Liam holding him tight saying his name over and over telling him he loved him made him feel safe and strong and so loved he couldn't ever replace it.

Theo listened to Liam's heartbeat, strong and steady in his chest. He listened to his even breathing, in, out, in out. He listened till his heart beat in time with Liam's and they were breathing together, mirrored in every breath and beat.

Theo's heavy eyes felt closed and darkness enveloped him and this time he dreamt of Liam and nothing else but feeling safe and happy.

Liam smiled when he felt Theo start to snore against his chest until he finally drifted back to sleep himself and in the morning they'd wake up having not moved an inch.

.

.

Scott and Malia decided to stay with his mother than night, too exhausted to make the drive home.

Melissa had the night off from the hospital so they had dinner together with she and Argent when he returned home. He'd lived in this house for years now, his belongings scattered throughout the home Scott grew up in. His heart would always warm at the fact his mother and Chris had found happiness with each other again.

When he and Malia retreated to his old bedroom, Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and deliberately, taking his time. She hummed against his lips and locked her fingers at the base of his neck.

He pulled away finally and smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"I know today was weird for you," he said.

"Pretty weird for you too," she replied.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice serious.

She smiled at her _husband_ and nodded. She still hadn't gotten used to thinking or saying that. She never imagined it was where her life would lead her. "Do you ever wish Kira hadn't left, that things turned out different after that?"

"No, never," he said.

"Kira's a part of your past and we can't just act like it never happened but I know you love me, Scott, we've been through a lot and you show me that every day, you married _me,_ " she said. "And I'm not some silly jealous teenager who can't handle you talking to her or being friends with her even though it's weird, our whole lives are weird,"

Scott smirked. "When did you get so smart and mature?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm glad she's alright, though," Scott said. "I used to love her but that was a lifetime ago, and I'm just glad she okay, I hated not knowing,"

"I know you did,"

"You know," Scott said, a sly in his smile and voice. "This is the first time we've been in this room since we got married," he waggled his eyebrows.

Malia chuckled and shook her head. "You're such a boy sometimes,"

He picked her up before she could register it and she giggled as she swung her legs around his waist.

"Come on, Mrs. McCall," he said. "Let's have some fun,"

He pulled her down on top of him and she laughed into his kiss.

.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this one. I liked Kira when she was on the show and when she was with Scott but she was never my favourite and I love Scott and Malia so much I prefer them together. But we can't just forget that he was with Kira and then when I was writing this I ended in thinking about Theo and venturing into how Kira returning would affect him since she literally sent him to hell.  
_

_Please leave you feedback and suggestions._

_Shannxx_


	12. Twelve

_**A/N:** _ _When I thought about writing about characters we never got to see return, I thought about Hayden. If I'm being honest here, I never liked Hayden. I don't know why, she was just a new character I never really enjoyed, and she kind of annoyed me. But what annoyed me more was that she was Scott's second beta and it was just so offhand like it didn't matter, when that it's a really big deal. So, in my head I deal with this by thinking that Scott checked up on her and stayed in touch because he's Scott and I can never imagine his not doing that for someone he turned._

_Also, chapter freaking twelve? I need to stop writing teen wolf and start writing for uni but that's not likely._

_This one starts pretty graphic. I honestly never knew I had it in me to write this hahaha._

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Twelve.**

* * *

.

Liam was in love with Theo.

He'd known this for quite some time now.

They'd been together for a year. One whole year.

It had been a good year. He finished high school, actually god into a good college despite his fluctuating grades and they'd had an uneventful summer save for a few stray hunters here and there.

Liam was in his first year of college now, studying history a UC Berkley, barely an hour away from his little hometown of Beacon Hills. He moved into a dorm on campus, and was sharing a room with two other guys. They seemed nice but Liam missed Mason. He and Corey were attending UCLA, roughly seven hours away. It wasn't much but it was enough to not see them as much as he was used to.

Liam spoke to Scott about it, how he handled it, being away from the pack, his friends and family.

He was glad his alpha was only a thirty minute drive away, there for him whenever he needed him.

Mostly he missed Theo, the boy he was in love with.

Theo was still a deputy in Beacon Hills and he had his own small apartment now that he could afford it. A place which Liam had a key too.

He knew he loved Theo.

He'd been in love before. He loved Hayden, he really did. She was his first love and it was all consuming and he was devastated when she made the decision to leave town to protect her sister.

He understood.

He did, but then he didn't.

She left so easily and he never thought he could have done it, he thought he would never move on.

When he thought back on it, he recognised their relationship for what it was.

First love.

They were sixteen and everything was new and exciting and he never thought he could experience it ever again.

Then Theo happened.

He never saw it coming, that was for sure.

They had been through so much together now and it was more than it had ever been with Hayden. It was fierce and it was mature.

The only problem was Theo was still Theo.

He might have grown and changed in their year together but he was still Theo and Theo wasn't great at dealing with emotions and feelings.

Liam couldn't blame him.

He'd spent a chunk of his childhood with crazy supernatural scientists who called themselves the freaking dread doctors.

Then he'd went to hell and Liam had brought him back and they spent a great deal of their time arguing and punching each other before they somehow became friends that then lived together and then there were months filled with awkward sexual tension and now they were dating.

Which they had now been doing pretty well for a solid year, a good portion of which Liam had known he was in love with him.

He reasoned that he probably knew that Theo loved him too.

The problem was just how to tell him and get Theo to say it back without there being any freaking out.

Liam's mind was all over the place as he made the drive to Theo's place. He had a long weekend off school and he just really wanted to spend some fucking time with his boyfriend, preferably actually fucking him during that time and he wasn't sure how to do that now without bursting and saying he loved him.

He parked in the carpark next to Theo's apartment building.

He entered the lobby and headed for the elevators, pressing the button numbered four that would take him to Theo's floor.

His phone chimed on the way up.

_You can do it, rip the band aid! Tell the man you love him and get your freak on! –Mason_

He shoved the phone back into the pocket of his jeans and groaned.

The elevator dinged when he reached Theo's floor and he made his way down the hallway to apartment 4C that was like a second home to him.

Liam used his keys to enter the apartment and called out for his boyfriend. "Theo!"

The boy in question strolled out of his bedroom with a towel around his waist and another in his hands as he dried off his hair.

A grin spread across his face when he saw the younger werewolf. "Finally," he said, smirking. "I thought you'd never get here,"

"Hey," Liam said. His insides were churning. Theo was sinfully hot, and he was currently naked and wet and the thoughts in his head were driving him crazy with want and need but he'd walked into the apartment with the intention of having a serious conversation and that was out the window by the mere sight of Theo's abs.

He dropped his bag for the weekend by the kitchen counter and met his boyfriend's stride halfway across the room.

Theo's lips were on his in seconds. "God, I missed you," Theo moaned, stopping the kiss long enough to get breath the words against his lips before continuing his assault against his mouth. Liam felt his tongue lick his lips and he groaned, opening up for him. He lost himself in it, his tongue sliding with Theo's, and wrapped his arms around his neck while Theo backed them up against the kitchen counter, dropping the towel he'd been drying his hair with along the way.

Theo came up for air who knows how long later, kissing along Liam's jaw before he reached the pulse point on Liam's neck, sucking and biting just like he knew he liked it.

Liam's eyes rolled back in his head and he felt himself stir in his jeans. He could feel Theo as well through the thin material of the towel which was surely getting looser and his dick swelled and hardened, not helping the situation.

"It's only been two weeks," Liam finally breathed.

"Exactly," Theo said against his neck, his hand now moving to make work of Liam's belt looped through his jeans, dumping it on the floor. "Far too fucking long,"

"Emphasis on the fucking," Liam smirked.

Theo's lust filled eyes caught his, smirking and nodding. Theo pushed a quick kiss to Liam's lips before dropping to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Liam through his dark eyelashes and made quick work on his jeans pushing them down until they were pooled around his ankles.

Theo moaned in appreciation. Liam's dick was a sight to behold. It was fully erect and hard now what with Theo being on his knees in front of him about to do what he was. Liam was well endowed to say the least, long and thick, red and needy, curving upwards and slightly to the right.

Liam was burning with anticipation already.

Theo didn't make him wait, he kissed the head that was wet and oozing pre-cum, his tongue licking along the slit. Liam's body shook in response, his hand finding their way into Theo's hair massaging his scalp.

Liam looked down his boyfriend and when he took him in his mouth, sliding his mouth down, cheeks hollowed, tongue wrapped around licking and sucking him and he moaned his mouth falling open and his eyes clenched closed.

Theo moaned around him, his mouth moving rhythmically up and down getting him nice and wet with his tongue. Liam basked in the pleasure and he groaned loudly when Theo's hand went up to massage the base of his dick and down to his balls. The fingers in Theo's hair were gripping so tight as he tried not to just fuck himself in Theo's amazingly talented mouth.

His tongue caressed him, doing things that made his vision white-out.

"Theeeeo," he moaned dragging out the vowel as he felt the pit in his stomach form, building and building. "Baby, I'm so close,"

Theo nodded and continued what he was doing, working faster and harder. He grazed his teeth along the sensitive head of Liam's dick making the werewolf shiver and he knees go week. Theo held him up, hands on his thighs, caressing and massaging now that they there.

"Ahhh, Theo, I'm gonnauhhhh," Liam moaned incoherently, the word getting lost on his lips as the familiar coil in his stomach built to stop and snapped as he shot his load down Theo's throat.

Theo took everything Liam gave, milking him dry, swallowing with closed eyes.

"God, I fucking love you," Liam said, his head falling back.

Theo released him with a small 'pop'. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up quickly. "What did you just say?"

Liam's eyes snapped open in shock, as he came down from his high. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that,"

"So, you don't love me, then?"

"What, no, I mean yes, I love you," Liam said, stuttering, his eyes finding Theo's eyes. "I mean, I just, didn't mean to say it like that,"

Theo lips curved into a small smile. "You're in love with me,"

"Of course I am, you idiot," Liam said. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Theo kissed him square on the mouth. Liam accepted before gently pushing him away with a hand on his chest. "I love you, too," Theo said, the words a whisper on his lips.

"You love me?" Liam said, slowly.

Theo simply stared at him. "Of course I am, you id–" Liam cut him off this time, kissing him. Liam accepted before pushing him away in the same manner he'd just done. "I can't believe you said it so easily,"

"What's so shocking about that?" Theo asked.

"I've known for months and I've been trying to give you time because you don't deal with emotions like a normal person does but I've been freaking out on the way here because I couldn't wait any longer to tell you and I can't believe I just blurted it out and you said it back just like that," Liam exclaimed out in one breath.

Theo couldn't help but chuckle. "That's why I love you," he whispered, the words once again soft and quiet on his tongue. "You know me better than anyone ever could,"

Then they were kissing again and suddenly Theo was aware he was very naked with a towel barely tied around his waist and Liam was still very clothed.

"Please tell me why you're wearing so many clothes," he gasped, breaking their kiss.

Liam pulled off his jacket and shirt off quickly throwing them on the floor, toed his trainers off before shaking his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off as they stumbled through the bedroom door, hands groping each other all the way. Liam tripped and fell backwards through the door laughing as he grabbed the towel around Theo's waist as if to steady himself, instead collapsing on the bed, the towel flailing away to the floor as Theo fell naked on top of his boyfriend.

"Hi there," Theo laughed, chest to chest with Liam on the bed.

Liam groaned, shifting his weight backwards up the bed causing his hard and throbbing dick once more to slide against Theo's causing him to moan in response.

Theo moved to kiss him again, elongated and unhurried, his hands caressing Liam's face as he moved his body so his legs were either side of Liam's, straddling him. Liam leaned into Theo's touch, pulling his own body upright wrapping one arm around Theo's waist pulling them close and the other going exactly where Theo needed him the most.

Theo moaned loudly breaking apart their kiss, breathing against the youngers boys lips his forehead falling against his.

Liam leaned forward, kissed Theo's lips one, twice, three times quickly, then he flipped them so Theo was lying his back down on the bed with Liam above him before moving to kiss his way down his chest, one hand teasing the hair down his happy trail all the while his other hand pumping his dick, up and down, spreading his arousal.

Theo dragged his blunt nails over Liam's shoulders, humming happily, leaving healing scratches in his path. Liam kneeled and he moved his body down, kneeling inside Theo's calves so that his face was hovering above Theo's hard and throbbing dick.

Theo's mouth fell open as he stared at Liam willing him to _hurry up_ and put his mouth on him. He fisted the sheets underneath him.

His dick twitched and leaked arousal. Liam's finger ghosted up his length and Theo's body shivered.

"Impatient, are we?" Liam's voice asked.

"Liam," Theo all but growled.

Liam smirked, lowered his head, and licked Theo's entire length, his tongue sliding dangerously slow up and around. Theo panted and his hips bucked forwards. Liam stopped teasing and took Theo in his mouth, breathing through his nose, as he sucked Theo's dick all the way in until he reached the back of his throat.

Theo wasn't going to last long if Liam kept this up.

"Ugh, yes, _Liam,_ " Theo groaned, his hips jerking once more into Liam's warm mouth. _God, this boy has no gag reflex,_ Theo thought in his head. Liam lips moved around, his tongue caressing him. "Oh, go _dddddd,"_ he said the word dragging out on his lips as Liam hand start massaging the base of his dick while his mouth kept up his fast pace, his head bobbing up and down.

That sight was enough to set Theo off.

Theo's hips lunged upwards and forward as he came violently, his body shaking as his orgasm washed over him, hands fisting sheets, head falling backwards into the pile of pillows on his bed. Liam didn't always like to swallow, it depended on his mood, but this time he did, taking everything just like Theo had done for him not long before.

Theo's dick didn't fully deflate, he was still half aroused and he would be ready again soon. Liam did that to him, and like they'd said they hadn't seen each other in two long weeks, Theo had big plans for this night.

Liam slid his body up Theo's, never willing to lose contact until he was resting on top of Theo, face to face with him. Theo's eyes were still closed as he breathed heavily coming down from his high.

"Don't pass on out me now, I'm not done with you yet," Liam whispered in his ear, one of his hands sliding under his body to grip Theo's backside his nails digging in.

Theo eyes flashed open, yellow rimming his eyes. Liam grinned and his eyes glowed too. "There he is," said Liam full of mischief.

Theo pulled his face to his roughly forcing his tongue into his mouth as they kissed passionately fighting for control but neither wanting to win or lose for the fight was all the fun. The moaned and groaned, hands wandering naked flesh, bodies grinding together seeking some kind of friction or release. Theo sucked on Liam's bottom lip before pulling it with his forefinger making Liam suck on it, their eyes boring into one another before he pulled it back and moved towards Liam's behind.

Liam moaned in suspense. Theo smirked.

"Ready, baby?" Theo asked, knowing he was.

Liam nodded, burying his face in Theo's shoulder, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh there as Theo pushed the finger into Liam's tight hole causing him to bite into Theo's skin harder.

Theo worked in and out, probing and stretching Liam's hole for him so he was ready.

"More," Liam demanded from beneath him, hands on his chest holding onto him.

Theo did as he was told and added another finger causing Liam to moan for him once more. Theo breathed heavily into Liam's neck as he continued pumping in and out his hole. He could feel himself stiff and sore under Liam and Liam just the same, their dicks rubbing against each other, eliciting moans from them both.

"Baby," Theo moaned, when he felt Liam's claws descend and scrap over his chest, teasing the sensitive skin of his nipples.

"I want you inside me," Liam whined in his ear before sucking it into his mouth, causing Theo's nail to scrape inside of him.

"Now," Theo said, withdrawing his fingers causing Liam to whimper. "On your side,"

Liam kissed Theo once more, teeth clashing and biting lips, before he did as he was told. He turned on his side, facing away from his boyfriend, ready to be penetrated.

Theo kissed behind his ear, his hands holding on Liam's hips. Liam had one hand behind Theo's neck and the other around his hip grabbing his ass. "Theo," he said.

"You ready?" he asked in return.

Liam nodded furiously. _"Now!"_

Theo spread him apart and looked at his glorious hole red and prepared for him and he pushed his body forwards urged on by Liam's grip on his own backside, pushing his hard and aching dick inside him at a deviously slow pace, sliding forwards inch by inch.

Liam moaned lustfully, loud and long, as Theo filled him to the hilt, the initial hiss of pain soon disappearing, replaced with only pleasure. Liam held on to Theo, both his hands gripping onto him from dear life.

Theo panted into the back of Liam's neck, his forehead beginning to sweat and he leaned his forehead on the back of his head against his soft hair. His dick throbbed inside Liam, his hole holding onto him tight when he felt him squeeze the muscles around him. "Ahhh, Liam!" Theo hissed.

"Move," Liam groaned, every part of his body throbbing with need and want.

Liam dragged his body forwards as Theo pulled his back and they both pushed themselves back together. "Fuck, yes," Theo cried out through clenched teeth, pleasure radiating through his body.

"Please, baby, faster," Liam moaned, burying his head into the side of the pillows.

"You asked for it," Theo groaned and he began pulling out and pushing in faster and harder, holding on Liam's hips while he equally returned the favour, driving his body backwards to meet Theo's every thrust.

Liam's dick was dripping with desire.

Theo let one of Liam's hips go to move around his body until he found Liam's painfully hardened dick. "I'm not gonna last long baby, I've missed you too much," said Theo into his neck. Liam turned his head as best he could to capture his lips with his own and they kissed just as Theo swiped the head with his thumb.

They breathed into each other's mouths, panting and kissing as best they could, as Theo thrust in and out furiously and began pumping Liam's dick to match his timing. Liam removed the hand he had around Theo's neck and joined it with Theo's own on his dick and together they moved in sync.

Theo heard Liam's phone vibrating on the floor in the distance but he didn't care. He couldn't stop.

"Oh god, I'm so close," Liam whimpered, not caring about anything but _Theo_ surrounding him.

"Me to, baby, me too," Theo moaned back, shifting his pelvis and angling upwards, trying to that sweet-spot inside Liam.

He knew the moment he found the little bundle of nerves in Liam's prostate. Liam growled out, loudly, his eyes changing, fangs dropping down. Theo shifted too in response, their fangs bumping together, both werewolf eyes glowing. Theo hit it again and their hands slowed on Liam's dick as he shot his load all over their joined hands. Liam's hand stilled and fell away but Theo kept pumping him, kept thrusting into his ass he rode out Liam's orgasm with him until his own crashed over him.

His thrusts became sluggish until both their bodies stilled, and they clung together, sweaty bodies stuck together with their activities and release.

"My phone," Liam finally said.

Theo nodded releasing Liam from his hold and rolling over on his bed to the edge to grab Liam's jeans from the floor and his phone out the pocket, before rolling back over to lie on his stomach beside Liam. He tossed the phone to him. "It's Scott,"

"Of course," Liam sighed. "We can never have an uneventful weekend home in Beacon Hills,"

Liam unlocked his phone. Scott had called twice and texted him asking him to call him back. Liam's stomach dropped. "Hey," Theo said. "It can't be that bad or he'd have kept calling,"

Liam called Scott's number back who answered almost immediately. "Hey, Scott, everything okay?"

" _Hey, sorry I didn't want to interrupt or worry you,"_ Scott replied. _"Are you at Theo's?"_

"Yeah," Liam said. "Just got here a couple hours ago, what's wrong?"

" _Um, so uh there's someone in town who wants to talk to you,"_ Scott said.

"Who?" Liam asked, looking at Theo who shrugged his shoulder, no idea, wondering who it could be.

" _Um, well, it's, could you just come over to my mom's place?"_ Scott asked _. "I really do not want to do this over the phone,"_

"Okay, we'll be there in twenty," Liam said, ending the call.

Theo groaned. "Twenty minutes?" he said. "We just had sex, we're a sticky mess,"

Liam chuckled.

They quickly cleaned themselves up with wipes and tissues, planning to shower as soon as they got home. "I feel so gross," Theo complained as they drove his truck over.

"Quit whining," Liam said, swatting his shoulder with his hand, even though he was also dying to be back at the apartment getting a warm shower. "It must be serious or Scott wouldn't have asked us to come over,"

Theo pulled up to the house and they made their way inside.

Scott was waiting in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Who's here?" Theo asked. He could detect another scent.

Scott mumbled something while Liam focused his werewolves senses in the other room. "No," Liam said, it couldn't be. He recognised that scent but surely not. It had been so long.

"Hayden," Scott said. "I told her to wait in the living while I spoke to you,"

Theo stiffened and he found himself unable to control his heartbeat hammering while Liam felt disorientated. He didn't really know what to say.

"Why is she here?" Theo found himself asking.

Scott turned to address Liam. "I know you two haven't spoken since she left with her sister but you know I've kept in touch with her since I did turn her and I wanted to check up on her," he explained. "She and her sister are in town visiting a sick aunt and she wanted to see you. I told it probably wasn't a great idea but she showed up here anyway,"

"That's just peachy," Theo snarked.

Hayden appeared in the doorway. "Liam," she smiled. Liam stepped forward and hugged the girl he hadn't seen in some time. Theo eyed their bodies as they hugged and Liam sensed his discomfort. He pulled away from Hayden and stepped back to his place beside Theo where he was before.

"What's your problem? Why are you even here? I asked to see Liam, not you, I don't even know why you're still around," said Hayden.

"I go where he goes," Theo said, referencing Liam.

This was when things turned uncomfortable. He had not seen or spoken to Hayden since she'd told him she was making the decision to leave town to protect her sister. He'd be so upset and mad at her and even though he understood that didn't lessen the blow or the pain he'd felt. And now he was here with Theo, who was now his boyfriend.

Theo didn't like Hayden.

She'd been in his makeshift pack once upon a time but that was when he cared about nothing besides power and now he was standing here a different person and quite frankly he simply didn't like her because she was his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend which wasn't something he had wanted and that made Theo feel jealous and insecure and he didn't like that one bit so in turn he didn't like her. And she had hurt Liam when she left. Theo didn't like that.

"What do you care about Liam?" Hayden said cold. "You wanted to kill him once."

Theo went to reply but he was stopped by the growl, low and deep, that emitted from Liam's chest.

Scott sighed. He knew this situation wasn't going to go down well. He wished Malia or Stiles were here to make some sort of silly joke and lighten the tense atmosphere.

Hayden's eyebrows raised in confusion, startled by Liam's reaction, his protective stance.

"You don't have a right to talk about him like that," Liam stated, his chest vibrating with anger. Theo put a gentle hand on his shoulder and pulled him out of his anger with a soft ' _hey_ '. His touch calmed Liam like it always did.

"I don't understand," Hayden said, and then her nose scrunched up. "What is that sme – you smell like se – _no,_ you can't be serious, you're sleeping with _Theo?_ "

Hayden knew Liam was bisexual and it had never bothered her. Liam had never really talked about it. What bothered her was that he had moved on from her with _Theo fucking Raeken._

"Yes, thank you for interrupting us,"

"Theo," Liam reprimanded him.

Hayden turned to look at Scott. " _He_ killed you!"

"That was a long time ago," Scott said. "You came to talk to Liam and insulting Theo is not the best way to make amends with him,"

Liam smiled at his alpha. This might the first time he had truly ever stood up for his relationship with Theo, even though he had long since accepted it. "Thank you," he told him.

"Theo," Scott said. "Why don't we take a walk and let them talk,"

Theo went to protest at the suggestion but Liam smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "It's fine, go," Liam said. "We need to talk but we won't be long, okay?"

"Okay," Theo yielded, returning the pressure. He made a point to press his lips against Liam's, like he was staking his claim. Liam smiled at the thought.

"Don't worry," Liam said. Liam knew Theo's mind would be going crazy, he could only imagine what he was thinking Liam was thinking now that Hayden was here considering how they had ended. "I love _you,_ " he emphasised.

Theo lips turned into a small smile and he nodded in response, then he turned and left with Scott who suggested they walk to go get some food.

"How can you love Theo?" Hayden said, her voice small and sad.

She hated how things had ended with her and Liam. She had loved him so much, she guessed part of her still did even though it had been so long. She didn't want to leave Liam, they were happy and she thought they would be together forever, but she and her sister only really had each other save for a few scarce unimportant family members and things would never settle down in Beacon Hills. There were constant threats and Liam was just like Scott he would always was to fight and protect. Hayden had died once already and she wanted to survive, werewolf or not, she wasn't the kind of person who wanted to lay hers or her sister's lives on the line again for strangers.

"You left Hayden," Liam said. "You don't know him anymore and you don't know me,"

Hayden sighed. She moved to sit down at the dining table and Liam followed her sitting in the chair across from her rather than the one next to her. It stung, but she understood.

She'd hurt him and she couldn't blame him for moving on.

"I'm just confused," she said. "I know he helped out with the Ghost Riders, but he kind of disappeared after that, I thought he left for good,"

"He didn't," Liam said. "He was still in town, he just kept his distance,"

"What happened when I left?" she asked, her hands ringing together nervously as she looked at Liam across the table. They had never been this awkward and cordial around each other. "How can you trust him?"

"He saved my life more times than I can count," Liam said.

"And that means he's changed? He could just be playing you," Hayden argued.

Liam couldn't help but laugh. "He's not, trust me," Liam said. "You think Scott would trust him around me if he thought that for a second? Or Stiles, Malia, Lydia, _Mason?_ "

Hayden shrugged. "Okay," she said. "So you all trust him. How can he be so different?"

"I guess hell changes a person," Liam laughed.

"He was still a dick when he came back from hell," Hayden said. "I remember that much,"

Liam smiled and nodded. So did he. "Yeah, he just has feelings now, he cares," he laughed.

"He's got _feelings_ now?" Hayden shook her head in disbelief.

Liam sighed. "Look, Hayden, you can hate him all you want that's your right," he told her. "But he's my boyfriend and he's a different person, I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't and I don't need to justify that to you, of all people," he continued. "You left me, you left _us,_ the pack, and we've had to deal with a lot of shit since then,"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Thank you,"

"Scott warned me about Monroe and the hunters last year acting out of fear because of some _thing_. But I never really asked any questions," she admitted. "I take it that's when Theo came back to help,"

Liam nodded. "They captured him and when he escaped then he stuck around to help the pack, but really he was just helping me,"

"How did he help you?"

"I was scared, the creature that escaped the hunt – the Anuk-ite – it caused fear, everyone hated us. People, _friends,_ died. My anger started to get out of control again," he said. He hated talking about this. Thinking about Brett and Lori. Mason getting shot. "Theo helped keep me in check, stopped me from killing people,"

Hayden was shocked. " _Theo_ stopped you from killing people? _You_ wouldn't kill anyone,"

"You weren't there," Liam said. "He anchored me when nothing and no one else could, and I made some stupid mistakes. I guess he thought he owed me and then it just became something else but _he stayed with me,_ fought beside me."

Hayden didn't miss the way Liam had said that last part. Theo stayed and fought while she basically ran away and left town with her sister. Hayden exhaled deeply. "I guess I missed more than I thought," she finally said.

"Yeah, you could say that," he said back.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I didn't come back to grill you like this. I missed you and I just wanted to see you while I was here, apologise for leaving, see if we could - nevermind, I guess things can never be like they used to be,"

 _No, they couldn't be,_ he thought.

He smiled at her. "It's okay, I get it," he said.

"How long have you actually been together?"

"A year," he replied.

"Wow," she said. That was longer than they had been together. "I'm glad you're happy,"

"Thanks," he said. "How's your sister then?"

Hayden smiled. "She's great, she's visiting the Sheriff catching up with him,"

"That's nice," Liam said. "What about you, are you going to college?"

"Yeah, I can't decide what to major in, though," she said. "Scott said you were at college?"

Liam nodded. "History,"

"I should have known," she said.

The engaged in some more small talk now that there was no animosity in the air until Theo and Scott came back with food in their hands.

"Well, nothing's broken," Scott said. "That's a good sign,"

"Really, Scott?" Liam said.

Scott and Theo sat down at the table, placing the food on top. "Who's hungry?" Scott asked, trying to fill the silence.

Liam put his hand on Theo's leg under the table, reassuringly.

"Thanks, but I should probably go," Hayden said. "My sister will be waiting,"

"No problem," Scott said and he hugged the younger girl.

She turned to Liam. "Friends?" she said. Liam nodded and hugged her too, telling her they should stay in touch.

Theo nodded at her. "Hayden," he acknowledged her as a goodbye.

"Theo," she done the same.

"I'll catch up with you tomorrow about that other pack you mentioned?" Scott said, as she was by the door ready to leave.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hayden said. "Bye,"

"Other pack?" Theo asked.

"She thinks there might be a pack where she's staying now,"

"That's cool," Liam said, tucking in to the takeout they had brought back with them.

Theo and Liam stayed and ate some food with Scott for a while until he'd had enough. "Alright you two should go home, talk and shower," he said, blunter than his usual Scott McCall attitude. "You reek of anxiety and sex," he added and they all laughed because it was true.

The couple bid goodbye to the alpha and climbed into the truck.

Liam turned to face his boyfriend. "Hey," he said. "I know you're probably all over the place emotionally but seeing Hayden doesn't change anything okay?" he told Theo. "I love you and Hayden is always just going to be a friend now,"

"Thank you," he replied, and he started the drive.

Liam sat as close to him as possible, not caring about his seatbelt. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Theo shrugged. "You were devastated when she left you," he finally said. "You loved her, I know that because I used it against you and tried to make you kill Scott. Doesn't part of you want her back?"

Liam didn't like insecure Theo, it was so strange and apart from everything that made him Theo, his character and personality. "No. I did love her, she was my first love part of me will always care for her," he said. Theo's heart spiked. "But I'm not in love with her anymore, okay? I'm in love with you, pretty sure we covered that earlier today,"

Theo laughed. "Okay,"

"Okay,"

And it was.

They went home and returned to their weekends plans like they had never been interrupted in the first place.

.

* * *

_This one got way longer than I expected it to be. Guess I spent too long on the THIAM smut, but what can I say, my love for THIAM is never ending and I make no apologies._

_Feedback and suggestions are forever welcome._

_Shannxx_


	13. Thirteen

**A/N:** _I loved Isaac when he was on the show, I always wish they'd mentioned more of what happened to him after he'd left and it was sad we never got to see him return. I've been back and forth with what to write for him and this what turned out._

_Thanks for all the lovely comments, I honestly can't say how much it means, can't thank you all enough._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Thirteen.**

* * *

.

Isaac never meant to stay away from Beacon Hills for as long as he did.

It was just a case of the time got away from him and every time he thought about returning to the place where his kind-of-sort-of girlfriend had died to help the pack with _whatever_ they were facing this week brought a pit to his stomach that only cleared when he decided 'not yet'.

They hadn't been away in France long spreading Allison's ashes and dealing with the boxed-up Nogitsune when Scott had texted Chris asking for help because apparently his dead sister Kate wasn't so dead anymore amongst other problems.

Isaac was going to go with him before he realised he just really wanted to be a teenager again who happened to be a werewolf without being out there risking his life which it sounded like if he returned he would be.

Scott was his friend.

His alpha, Isaac realised, for a while now even though it had been Derek who turned him but he just wasn't ready to see him again.

Chris reached out to some of his contacts and so-called friends in France and got Isaac a place at some boarding school and Isaac jumped at the opportunity.

Suddenly he was eighteen, he was a high school graduate and he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life.

He kept in touch with Chris now and then to let him know he was alive and well while Chris liked to warn him whenever things in Beacon Hills got dicey enough that he might be affected. When he thought about that he wondered where along the line he started calling the older man Chris instead of Argent, he couldn't recall or remember when in the slightest.

He spent the first half of his first high school free year bag-packing across Europe with some werewolves he'd met at boarding school before they went their separate ways and they returned home and he kept going.

That's when Isaac thought about his home.

Was home in Beacon Hills?

He didn't have any family anymore.

Before he turned and before his father died his life in Beacon Hills had been miserable. He spent half his childhood with loving happy parents and the other half locked in a freezer and avoiding his father's beatings and verbal abuse.

Being a werewolf gave Isaac a strength to fight back that he never thought he would have had before but it had also brought all sorts of fighting supernatural creatures he couldn't have thought up in his wildest dreams.

But they'd also brought him a group of friends he had never had before.

Isaac never meant to lose contact with them.

It wasn't intentional.

But every month that he was away from Beacon Hills it seemed like it was another month he didn't speak to another of his friends.

One warm summer night in a country and place Isaac couldn't remember or pronounce the name of he stared at the sun rising over a mountain cliff as he turned nineteen-years-old and he thought about the people he'd once been friends with.

Scott. Stiles. Lydia. Malia, the girl he'd helped save.

Hell, even Derek.

He thought about Melissa, the motherly woman who had let him move in and naturally treated him like another son, no questions asked.

It took him some more time but that was how he found himself back in Beacon Hills standing in front of the McCall residence. He missed them.

He could detect all the scents that had once been so familiar to him, scents he'd thought he had long forgotten.

Isaac had been standing in front of the door for a solid ten minutes, just staring at the door wondering what to do and what to say.

Melissa was inside the house with Argent, he could detect their scents and hear their heartbeats.

By the time he'd worked up the courage to knock on the door, Melissa had had enough and walked out her house, around to the back entrance and walked up behind him and he'd been so preoccupied staring at the door too nervous he never noticed or sensed her.

"How long do you plan on staring at the door?"

Isaac jumped out of his skin and let out a squeal of surprise.

Melissa smiled. "You didn't realise I was here, what kind of a werewolf are you?"

"A terrible one, apparently," Isaac laughed.

"Come here, you," Melissa demanded, her arms open, requesting a hug.

Isaac dropped his bag, stepped forward and was embraced by Melissa in a warm hug, he never realised he had missed before then.

Melissa hugged him longer than necessary, squeezing her arms around his tightly before releasing him, a young man now she supposed, picked up his bag and walked through the house carrying it before dumping in by the stairs and heading for the living room, with Isaac on her heel all the way.

Argent was sitting on the long couch, with his arm slung across the back, facing the TV that was playing some gun show – not surprising – his feet up on the table, and a beer in hand, entirely at ease and comfortable in a way that Isaac had never seen nor thought possible.

"You finally came in huh?" Argent laughed, taking a sip of his beer, before getting up to greet him with a clap on a back and returning to his previous position.

Melissa walked over, hit his shoulder and scolded him. "How many times do I need to say this, _no feet on the table!_ "

"Um," Isaac said. "Do you live here?"

He looked like a confused school boy.

Melissa shook her head. "Sometimes I wish he didn't, let me tell you, if I find another gun subscription magazine, I'll shoot myself," she snarked.

"Love you too, darling," Chris smiled.

It was nice.

 _Strange,_ Isaac added in his mind, but nice all the same. "How'd this happen?" he asked before he could filter it to ask it more pleasantly.

"Sometime between their being a giant werewolf beast, everyone getting kidnapped by cowboys with guns and his psychotic father –"

"I think he was just looking for a simple answer, hon," Chris but in. "Like one year ago,"

"Alright, one year ago then,"

"Welcome home, Isaac," Argent said.

Isaac wasn't expecting it. Melissa and Argent. But then when he thought about it, he got it. He was happy for them, the two people who had been like surrogate parents to him living together happily in this crazy supernatural world.

He wondered how Scott feels about it.

After all he had dated Argent's daughter.

He thought he and Allison would have found it funny that while they couldn't make a McCall-Argent relationship work their parents could.

Melissa insisted that Isaac stay with them while he's in town, however long that may be, and fought him to carry his bag upstairs to the room that once belonged to him.

When Isaac opened and walked through the door he finds that the room has scarcely changed and there is even stuff he left there still strewn across the room and he can't help but smile that they never forgot about him, moved on and moved his stuff.

Scott didn't get home first.

Some kid shows up, waltzing through the door like he owns the place, opening the fridge to get himself a drink and the cupboards to find himself chips to snack on.

"Liam, I swear, you make more noise than anymore I know," Argent complained. "I'm trying to watch something here,"

"No need to be stealthy when there's no threat," Liam argued.

"I beg to differ," Chris replied.

"Ah, Isaac," Melissa smiles. "Meet Liam, Scott's beta,"

Isaac smiled. "This kid replaced me? Seems like one punch would knock him over,"

After all Isaac had been Scott's first beta in some sense. He was no turned by Scott but that had never mattered to Scott he took Isaac in when he had no one and Isaac followed Scott in a way in had never followed Derek. He remembered when they were trying to save Malia the coyote in the woods and he couldn't get his foot free from the trap and he'd heard Scott howl and suddenly he had the strength he couldn't find to do it.

Liam growled. "Okay, who the hell do you –"

"Just kidding," Isaac grinned. "Nice to meet you, they weren't kidding about your anger issues,"

"And apparently Stiles wasn't kidding about the scarf either," Liam retorted.

Isaac stared at Liam. "I like this kid," he said.

"I'm not a kid, and I'm reserving my opinion," Liam retorted.

"Where's Theo?" Argent asked Liam. "You two are attached at the hip these days,"

"Working," He responded.

"Who's Theo?"

"My boyfriend," Liam answered at the same time Melissa said, "Complicated."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You know you don't hate him anymore, Melissa,"

"Doesn't mean I like him either," Melissa replied.

"I feel like I'm missing something," Isaac interjected.

Argent laughed from his position on the couch. "You don't even want to know,"

"Ooookay then," Isaac dragged out awkwardly.

Melissa had sat them down all down at the kitchen table for dinner when Scott finally returned home with a girl at his back, holding his hand, that he recognised as Malia.

Isaac brows furrowed. He could have sworn she was starting a thing with Stiles when he had left town, and what had happened to Kira?

"Isaac," Scott said, warmly.

Isaac stood up from the table and the two young men embraced. "It's good to see you, man," he said when they separated.

"Malia, right?" He asked, turning to the girl.

She smiled in response. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Again, I guess,"

Isaac laughed. "You too. So, you guys are together?" he asked.

Scott face filled with his trademark lopsided smile. "Yeah,"

"Lucky for him," Malia joked. Scott pinched her side and they laughed together like a couple in love.

Melissa and Argent soon retired for the night and went upstairs to shower and go to bed as Melissa had work early the next morning. Isaac had never even realised the time had gotten so late.

Scott, Malia, Liam and Isaac retreated to the living room, taking some food with them and finding themselves curled up comfy on the couches, the TV playing meaninglessly in the background while Isaac caught them up on his life over the past few years and vice versa.

"And I thought things were crazy when I was around," Isaac said, shaking his head.

Scott's phoned vibrated with a text and he turned his attention to his lit-up phone screen. "Stiles and Lydia say hey,"

"And?" Malia said, knowing there was no way there had been no joke from Stiles.

Scott laughed. "Stiles asked if the scarf came back with him,"

"Tell him I said fuck you," Isaac responded.

Liam yawned. "Well I'm beat, and Theo's almost finished work so I'm gonna go get him from work and crash at his place," he explained to his alpha.

Malia looked like she going to comment but changed her mind, rolling her eyes, when Liam glared at her when she had started to open her mouth. Instead she hugged the younger boy, ruffled his hair and told him to behave and she'd see him tomorrow.

"He seems alright," Isaac said when he was gone.

"He is, he's great," Scott said.

"How long are you sticking around for then?" Malia asked, blunt as ever.

Isaac smiled. "You really don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Believe me, it's progress," Scott laughed. Malia pinched his side this time and he caught her hand, holding it in is.

Isaac envied Scott's ability to love and see the best in people.

He'd been kind of stuck ever since Allison died.

"I don't know really," Isaac said, honestly. "I've got some friends in France I could stay with but I think I'll hang here for a while, catch up with everyone,"

Scott smiled. "You've got friends here too, you're still pack, Isaac,"

Malia looked at Scott, ever the true alpha, accepting his old friend back like he had never been gone. She envied his ability to do so but she also had to balance him out. Maybe that's why they were so good together.

"Will you fight with us though?" She asked him seriously. "Monroe's still out there, and we have hunters after us, after all of us,"

"Malia," Scott said.

"What?" She asked. "If he's here and he's with us –"

Isaac smiled at the couple. "I've been on the sidelines long enough," Isaac said. "If there are hunters coming for us, they'll have a fight, and I'll help my friends,"

Malia smiled. "Good, that's all I need I know," she said. "I'm going to pee," she stood and headed for the bathroom.

She heard Isaac laughing as she disappeared down the hall. "She's really something, isn't she?"

Scott smiled after her. "She's Malia," he said, smiling fondly and somewhat proudly. Malia cared about her family and her pack and he considered himself lucky to be part of that.

Malia headed for a shower after that while Scott and Isaac kept chatting away their conversation eventually drifting to what they both dreaded.

"So, no girlfriend waiting on you?" Scott asked, gently.

Isaac shook his head and shrugged. "Nah," he said. "I guess I could never really get serious about anyone,"

"She'd want you to be happy you know," he said. "Allison."

Isaac face filled with a sad smile. "Yeah," he said.

They spoke about how much they missed and loved before their conversation eventually dwindled and they called it a night, Scott going to join Malia who was already in bed zoned out and Isaac retreating the room that he guessed he could call his own again, at least for the time being.

He dreamed of Allison whom he hadn't in a while, but what could he expect now that he was in this place. Her dark locks and her bright smile filled his head with love and longing because Scott was right. She would want him to move on with his life and stop avoiding their friends.

He woke the next morning to Stiles shouting at him over his bed to get up while Lydia yelled and reprimanded him and pulled him in for a hug, sleepily and barely awake.

He spent the day with Stiles making jokes and sarcastic comments like he did and Lydia shaking her head but smiling at him while asking him all the questions Scott had done so the night before about his life in France and elsewhere.

He met Liam again and his boyfriend Theo whom he was wary off after hearing all about his past but he seemed like a nice guy and then he met their friends Mason and Corey who were like scarily similar to Lydia and Stiles it was hilarious. Derek wasn't out of town with his Uncle but Scott informed him he was quote 'happy he was home alive' and he'd see him when they got back. Melissa and Argent yelled like the parental figures they were they got too rowdy and made then all have dinner together and Isaac was surround and succumbed with the feeling that simply yelled _pack._

He never realised how much he missed it.

He wasn't sure what his plans were yet if he was staying in Beacon Hills indefinitely or not yet. Scott and Lydia were both away at college while Stiles at the FBI training something Isaac still couldn't believe but they all came home as much as they could because they wanted to, they missed it, and whenever the supernatural emergency called on it.

Isaac didn't know what he wanted to do with his life or where it would take him but he knew one thing now. This was his pack and he wouldn't disappear on them again.

Whenever he left he would come back again when his pack called on him.

.

* * *

_I kind of got stuck on this one. I couldn't figure out what to have Isaac decide to do after this so I decided to leave it like this, pretty open-ended. I hope you liked this one._

_Thank you again for the support and love. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated!_

_Shannxx_


	14. Fourteen

**A/N:** _I should not be writing this I should be sleeping because I have uni tomorrow and I haven't done the readings I should have but oh well, if only I could pass uni by loving and writing teen wolf. Have you guys guessed I'm a terrible student yet? Hahaha_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Fourteen.**

* * *

.

It was a peaceful warm summer's night in Beacon Hills.

The streets were quiet, wind breezing through the trees, and the moon shone bright and full in the sky reflecting off the street lights along the silent streets.

The pack were all home for summer, a rare time of the year when almost every member returned to the place at one time or another to spend time together as friends, simple as that without supernatural threats or foes forcing them to.

It had been weeks and they'd yet to have any interference in their life.

They should have known that couldn't last all summer.

Stiles and Lydia were staying with her mother for the night after they had been on a date to the movies before sitting down for dinner with Natalie. They had a quiet night in afterwards with Stiles talking her ear off about how the movie hadn't lived up to its predecessor while she smiled and nodded failing to inform him she had never seen it.

They made plans with Scott and Malia the next day before falling into bed a tangled mess of limbs while Lydia shut Stiles up with her lips something that she'd never get tired of being able to do and they fell asleep satiated and sweating and smiling in just their underwear with sheets barely covering them as it was too warm.

It had been so long since it had happened she wasn't expecting it.

She woke up, but she didn't _really_ wake up.

The light was flickering and she turned to tell Stiles to turn it off but he was gone and suddenly she was standing in what looked like a funeral home.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Banshee premonition.

She stepped forwards, her fingertips brushing along the benches towards the casket at the front and centre of the room.

The air in the room changed.

She wasn't going to make it in time.

The pressure in her throat was too much.

There was a man on the floor behind the casket.

But he was going to be dead before she got there.

She screamed.

Stiles woke with a start. Lydia had lunged forwards up and out of his arms and she was _screaming._

"Lydia, baby," he whispered, sitting up with her, wrapping a hand around her shoulder.

"We have to go," she said, when she finally stopped screaming, the familiar ache now present in her throat. "Now." She grabbed a tank top than what hanging on the chair and threw it on over a pair of leggings.

Stiles barely had his shorts and t-shirt on before Lydia was racing out the door while sliding her shoes on then they were in the car driving in the space of five minutes, rushing past Natalie in her nightgown in the doorway as they did who tried to protest but they were already gone.

.

.

Scott and Malia had spent the day at Peter's loft with catching up with him and Derek who had just got back into town.

They tried to have dinner like some sort of normal 'family' and somehow ended up playing scrabble where they argued constantly over which words were acceptable and ended up in hysterics laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing was.

_("Darach is not a word Scott!" "Well I fought one so I beg to differ, Malia!" "That is not how you spell it!" "Screw you Peter I'm so sorry I didn't learn perfect spelling when I lived in the woods!" "I am never playing scrabble with you lot again!" "Shut up, Derek!")_

Malia had a room at Peter's place and so she and Scott decided to crash there and Derek was crashing as well since his loft was getting renovated and Peter complained about having a full house and the mess they were making but he secretly loved it.

As they each retreated to their rooms for the night they each looked out at the full moon in the sky feeling it but grounded in their control.

Scott looked out of the large window next to the double bed in the centre of the room and heard Malia creeping up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sliding them across his stomach and holding him against her, as she reached up and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You feel it anymore?"

Scott's eyes flashed red briefly and he knew hers shifted blue in response. "Yes and no, I guess,"

Malia nodded in agreement as she yawned into his back.

"Let's go to bed," he smiled.

He slipped under the sheet in his boxers and her in a sports bra and shorts. "Jesus, its warm tonight," she moaned as they lay down.

It was too warm to be so close together in the bed to sleep but they wouldn't pull away from each other, always seeking and craving contact, skin on skin. Scott lay on his front and slew his arm across her stomach, space between their bodies slightly, but still touching. Malia lay on her back and slid her arm above his head, twisting her fingers through his hair, playing with the strands. He hummed sleepily, enjoying the sensation, eyes falling closed. Her closely followed and their breathing evened together as they drifted off.

Malia felt like she'd only just closed her eyes when she heard it.

Her and Scott's eyes flew open, shifting colours reflecting against each other, and they found each other's stare as the noise filled their ears.

Lydia was screaming.

Scott groaned as he sat up in bed, hand automatically reaching for his phone.

He'd only just sent the text to Stiles when Derek and Peter came scurrying down the hall and their room door opened.

"We all heard then?" Malia asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Derek and Peter were both in the doorway wearing only boxers.

"This is not something I can un-see," Scott groaned.

"Says the guy in bed half naked with my daughter!" Peter growled back taking a step forward only to be stopped by his nephew pulling him back with a hand on his chest.

Malia shook her head and climbed out the bed. She grabbed a thin white cotton t-shirt from the drawer and pulled it over her head before throwing Scott a top too.

"You two get ready and we'll meet you outside in five, once we find out where Lydia is and what's going on," Malia said.

Scott nodded whilst pulling the top on over his head.

"God, I'm sweating already," Scott said, feeling the beads of sweat form on his forehead, as he buttoned his shorts, refusing to pull on jeans or sweats.

His phone started ringing.

 _Stiles_ flashed on his screen alongside a picture of the two best friends. "Hello," he answered. "What's going on, we heard –"

"Lydia scream," Stiles finished. "Yeah, Liam and Mason texted too,"

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah, Lydia saw some guy dead in what looked like a funeral home and she's just doing her thing and driving," Stiles filled him in. Malia stood next to Scott and he pulled the phone from his ear, placing it on speakerphone instead.

"Has it happened or was it a prediction?" Malia asked.

"Um, I guess she thinks it was a predication," Stiles said, uncertain. "But she doesn't think we'll make it in time,"

"There are only a few funeral homes in town," Scott said.

"Yeah, I think I know where we're headed now, the closer we get," Stiles said.

"Text us, we'll meet you there with Derek and Peter," Malia said.

"Peter, really?"

"See you soon," Scott said, hanging up.

Scott and Malia headed out to the main space in the loft where Derek was waiting while Peter was in his fridge pulling out a jug of milk.

"Seriously?" Malia said. "We literally do not have time for this,"

"I do not have time to chase whatever you lot are bound to end up chasing all over town in the middle of the night," Peter said, casually drinking the milk.

"You do _nothing_ for a living," Scott interrupted.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Alright can we skip ahead," he said. "Peter stop being a dick, we both know eventually you'll come and help because you love your daughter and we both care about Scott and therefor _you_ care about Scott, so rather than us standing here having an argument and a standoff pointlessly for the next ten minutes can we just go and get in the fucking car,"

They walked to the car in silence everyone grimacing except Derek who smiled smugly.

.

.

Theo groaned as Liam dragged him out the door sleepily to the truck.

Goddamn Lydia Martin for waking them up screaming in the middle of the freaking night. It was like her scream had echoed around town finding their way into their ears of each and every one in the pack.

Theo threw the keys at Liam who barely caught them, still only half awake himself, and he got into the driver's side. "You drive for a change," he scowled, climbing into the passenger side of his truck.

Liam climbed into the driver's side and pulled out his phone. Mason had text him asking his what was happening since he and Corey had been woken by Lydia's screams too. Theo groaned and blew his hair falling into his face out the way and wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. "God, it's fucking hotter than hell out tonight,"

"Speaking from experience or…" Liam joked.

Theo glared at his boyfriend. "Really?"

"Hey, you said it," Liam laughed.

His phone buzzed with a text from Scott. "Alright they've got the place from Stiles," he said as he turned the ignition on, backing the car out of the driveway and down the street "It's a funeral home downtown,"

"Yay," Theo deadpanned, closing his eyes and leaning against the window. He tried to feign some sense of sleep as Liam drove their car.

.

.

Lydia stopped the car abruptly when they reached the end of a street they'd never been on, slamming on the breaks so hard Stiles jolted forward towards the windscreen wincing in pain when his seatbelt jerked him to a stop and halted his body. "Ow," He said rubbing his chest bone.

"We're too late," Lydia said.

There were police cars and an ambulance already parked outside the shabby building that was evidently the funeral home Lydia had seen.

"C'mon it looks like my dad and Parrish are here," Stiles said, after reaching a hand out to rub her shoulder, comfortingly.

They left the car and made their way to were some deputies where setting up police line and barriers.

"Let us through," Stiles demanded.

"No can do," The female deputy said. Clearly, she was new, not recognising Stiles and Lydia, and not in the know.

The sheriff walked by. He sighed and craned his head back when he saw his son and walked towards them and lifted the police tape. "This is my idiot son home for summer and his lovely girlfriend, deputy," he said, again sighing.

"Sorry, sir," he replied.

Stiles smirked and made a face at the deputy that basically said 'ha' while Lydia smiled politely.

"Why are you two here?" He asked, begrudgingly. "This is a simple heart attack victim,"

"Nope," Lydia said, waving her head.

"Oh, come _on,_ " The Sheriff replied.

"She woke up, screaming," Stiles said. "You know _banshee screaming,_ "

"Parrish," the Sheriff yelled. "Where's Parrish?"

"Inside with the body sir," someone answered.

He sighed again. "Alright you two come with me,"

They walked through the creaky old door and down the hall. Lydia stilled and shivers ran down her spine. "This is it," she whispered. "This is what I saw,"

"Lydia," Stiles said, taking her hand.

Her face was haunted. He hated that look across her too beautiful features.

She walked forwards to where Parrish was kneeling beside the covered body on the floor behind the casket.

"Everything I alright?" Parrish asked when he saw them. "I heard –"

"Yeah, screaming," Stiles said.

"What happened, what's going on?"

Lydia shook her head. "I saw this,"

"The old man?"

"Yeah," she said.

"But he just had a heart attack," Parrish said, a frown etched across his face. "The daughter found him, she said he's had a heart condition for years," he nodded to the daughter across the room, a woman with a tear-stained face, standing with another deputy.

Lydia shook her head. "This was supernatural," she insisted. "I wouldn't have seen it, or screamed, otherwise,"

"Alright," the Sheriff said. "Where is –"

The door opened again and footsteps followed by Scott and Malia's appearance. "Why does your new deputy not know who we are?"

"Because they are new and you guys have been out of town in case you forgot," the Sheriff hissed in response.

"Okay, jeez, sorry," Malia replied.

"What happened, was he attacked?" Scott asked when they reached the four of them at the body.

"He had a heart attack," Parrish answered.

"He did not have a heart attack!" Lydia burst.

"I smell blood," Malia said.

"Let's see the body," Scott followed her statement.

"Deputy, take the daughter out of here, will you?" the Sheriff shouted across the room and the deputy standing comforting the older woman lead her out the room leaving just the six of them.

Parrish uncovered the body.

Scott and Malia bent down beside the old man who was laying there. Malia scrunched his nose.

"He wasn't wearing a suit jacket when I saw him," Lydia informed them.

"His wrist," Scott said. Malia lifted his arm and pushed the jacket up to his elbow to reveal the man's wrist. It was bandaged and there was fresh blood seeping into the fabric wrapped around his wrist covering the found.

Malia pulled the bandage back. "It's a bite," she said, examining the bite with her eyes.

"The daughter said a dog bit him," Parrish offered.

"He didn't have a bandage on when I saw him," Lydia interjected.

"Werewolf?" Malia asked, looking at Scott.

"No, I don't think so," he said. "It's small, but, it looks familiar,"

"Maybe Derek or Peter will recognise it,"

Scott nodded. He pulled out his phone and texted them to come inside. When they'd pulled up and saw the scene and the chaos he'd just told them to wait by the car until they knew what was happening to which Peter grumbled what was the point of them being there.

Two minutes later the two older men strolled through the door. The Sheriff groaned at the sight of Peter Hale but made no comment.

"You've found some use for us, after all," Peter drawled as they walked towards the others in the room.

"Quit whining and come look at this will you," Malia retorted.

"It's a bite," Peter stated.

"Yes, thank you, we are aware you that," Stiles commented sarcastically.

Malia ignored Stiles and continued. "What kind of bite?"

Derek crouched down and examined the bite with eyes in an eerily similar manner to the way in which Malia had done so before.

He stood up and exchanged a glance with his Uncle. "What is it?" Lydia asked.

"I'd say wendigo," Derek said.

"Ah," Scott said.

"The bite wouldn't have killed him," Peter said. "It looks like it would have cause sever blood loss and trauma but not bad enough to kill him,"

Malia covered the bite back up and she and Scott returned to a standing position, beside their friends.

"Maybe the stress triggered the heart attack," Parrish offered.

"But why would the daughter or whoever cover the wound and not say anything, it doesn't make any sense," Lydia thought aloud.

"Unless they know who did it and they're trying to cover it up," Derek said.

"In this town? Not likely," Malia laughed.

"If all the Walcott's were killed in the Deadpool, another family of them must have moved to town since then," Derek alleged.

Malia nodded. "That was a few years ago so it could have easily happened,"

"We need to question the daughter," Stiles said.

"You will do no such thing," The Sheriff replied.

"Oh, come on, dad," Stiles shook his head.

Scott shook his said. "We should come, _we'll_ know if she's lying,".

The Sheriff sighed. "Alright, they body is going to the hospital morgue, andyou the rest of us will go to the station and you two can come will we question the daughter.

.

.

Liam changed direction half way into the drive. Theo opened his eyes at the sharp turn.

"What's happening?"

"They guy's dead. We're going to the Sheriff station,"

Theo sighed. "How did he die?"

"Scott said he'll fill us in when we get there," Liam answered.

Theo checked the time. It was past three am now. "Why do I get the feeling that we're not getting back to sleep anytime soon," He expressed.

"Probably cause we're not," Liam said, offering him a small smile.

Liam picked up the pace and they made it to the station within the next ten minutes pulling up outside parking next to the familiar cars of the Sheriff, Malia, Lydia and what looked like Peter's.

"Guess we're late to the party," Theo chuckled as they made their way inside.

A few deputies gave them knowing smiles, some looked confused and they simply continued their stride and headed for the Sheriff's office where it looked like everyone was congregated.

"Couldn't do without me on my night off?" Theo smirked.

No one laughed.

"Tough crowd," he replied to the silence.

"What's going on?" Liam said, elbowing his boyfriend to shut him up.

Theo leaned against the closed door.

Ten minutes later the two boys were all caught up and Liam muttered unhappily, moving to lean against the door beside Theo. "I do not have good experiences with wendigo's,"

"Oh, come on, kid you wouldn't be here if you hadn't almost been murdered by one," Stiles said, way too cheerily.

Theo and Peter chuckled.

"Alright, everyone wait here and we'll go use the office next door and question the daughter," Parrish said.

Parrish and the Sheriff headed for the door and Theo and Liam moved out their way moving instead to lean on the desk. "Scott, you come with, and maybe Derek instead of Malia," Parrish said.

"Hey," Malia complained.

"It's probably better this way," Derek laughed, speaking to his cousin, moving with Scott to follow them out the door.

.

.

"Thank you for coming in and answering some questions, Ms Pratt," Parrish said, offering the woman a cup of tea he had made and brought in for her.

She accepted the mug with shaky hands. "Thank you," she offered. "But I don't understand why I'm here,"

Scott and Derek exchanged glances. They both picked up on her chemo signals and her accelerated heartbeat. She was sad of course, her father was dead, but she was also nervous and scared of _something._

"We just a few questions, that's all," the Sheriff smiled. "Nothing to worry about,"

"Who are they?" She asked, nodding to Scott and Derek. "Why are they here?"

Parrish smiled at her comfortingly. "They're just here to help, don't worry about them,"

She nodded. "Okay,"

"You said your father had a heart condition?" Parrish asked, kindly.

"Yes," She answered. "I told you this before, he's had it his whole life,"

"Okay, and you said he had a heart attack and you found him afterwards but you didn't actually witness it?"

"Um, no, yes I just found him like that,"

"Alright," Parrish replied.

"And do you know why he was at work so late?" the Sheriff asked.

Ms Pratt gulped. Scott eyed her. She was uncomfortable and beginning to fidget with her hand. "Um, he had an appointment I think, I don't really know,"

"Did he normally have such late appointments?"

She simply shrugged.

"That's fine," Parrish replied.

"His wrist was recently bandaged," the Sheriff stated. Her heart rate spiked for a second. "You said he was bitten by a dog?"

"I, uh, yes, earlier," she mumbled, her heart skipping. Derek raised an eyebrow and turned to Scott, who nodded. He'd heard it too.

"You're lying," Derek stated.

Ms Pratt's eyes widened. "W-what? I'm not ly-lying,"

Parrish put a reassuring hand on the lady's shoulder. "Ms Pratt, you don't have to be scared, you don't have to lie to us," he said to her.

Ms Pratt started crying.

Scott shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Can you tell us what happened, please?" The Sheriff asked.

"He – he had an arrangement with them," she muttered through tears. "The family,"

"What arrangement with who?" Derek asked.

"They – they need it to survive they said. The bodies, the blood. They paid my father for the bodies that no one would miss and they took them," she said. "He's been doing it for years,"

"Okay," Parrish said. "And what happened tonight?"

"Her name's Olivia. She comes every week with her older daughter," Ms. Pratt said. "She had her son this time, he was younger, maybe twelve, and – and everything was fine, and then something happened, my father had a paper cut on his wrist and h-he smelled the blood and he lunged before she could stop him and he bit my father and – and he – he screamed, but he was alright – and then he clutched his h-heart and he d-d-died," the words tumbled from the woman's mouth as she hiccupped and sobbed through the words.

"And the boy," Derek asked. "What happened?"

"He sprinted and ran for the woods. Olivia sent his sister after him and she stayed to help me," Ms Pratt cried. "She bandaged the wound, and told me what to say, she said everything would be fine,"

"Alright, can you give us the woman's full details?"

Ms Pratt nodded and sobbed. "I'm sorry,"

"That's alright, dear," the Sheriff said. "You stay here and calm yourself down alright?"

"We'll call your family to come and get you," Parrish added.

"Wait," she said. "I'm not in any trouble?"

Parrish and the Sheriff smiled and shook their heads.

.

.

Olivia Winters lived on the edge of town with her husband and their three children, Parrish discovered.

"Alright, so let's go," Stiles stood.

The Sheriff shook his head. "We can't all just go barging over to this woman's house," Derek replied.

"And why not?" Malia said. "Her crazy son is on the loose biting and most likely killing people,"

"We don't know that for sure," Scott offered, optimistic as ever.

"Alright, how about some of us go to the house and the rest of us follow the trail to the woods?"

"Alright, Liam you call Mason and Corey and tell them to meet you at the school," Scott told his beta.

"Why?" Liam asked.

"We can't risk this kid getting near the school when it opens," Scott said. "Too many potential victims in one place,"

"Alright, we'll go to the school,"

"Stiles, Lydia, you two go to Deaton, get information from him about Wendigo's and mountain ash so we can trap him if we need to,"

Stiles and Lydia nodded and headed for the door. "We'll call you with what we find out,"

"Derek, Malia, Theo," Scott said. "If you three shift you can cover the woods faster than anyone else and track his scent,"

Derek nodded.

"Peter and I will go with Parrish and the Sheriff to the parent's house and see if we can figure out what happened tonight," Scott continued. "I'll call Argent and tell him to meet my mom at the hospital and keep watch,"

"Great," Peter groaned, crossing his arms.

"Alright let's move, it's getting lighter and we don't need this kid going on a rampage in the daytime," Parrish spoke over the werewolf.

Everyone had their posts and they began separating.

Stiles and Lydia left first, getting in the car and making their way to the Animal Clinic after calling Deaton to arrange him meeting them there.

Liam pulled Theo away into the corner away from the crowd for some sense of privacy even though most in the room would and could hear them if they wanted to. "I don't like this," Liam said. He didn't like separating from Theo. He'd worry about him and they fought better together anyway.

Theo's lips curved at the edges. "It's fine, it's a good plan and I'll see you soon," he said, hand squeezing Liam's. He didn't like separating either, but it wouldn't be long.

"Fine," Liam said through clenched time. "Be careful,"

Theo flashed his teeth. "I'm always careful, babe,"

"Yeah, right Mr 'being the bait'," Liam argued.

Theo scoffed. "Please, like I'd do that for anyone else," he said.

"Theo, let's go," Malia called.

Liam pressed his lips quickly to Theo's and that was it. He followed Derek out of the room.

Scott grabbed Malia's hand. He rubbed his thumb over it. "Howl if you find anything if you need help," he said.

She nodded and smiled. Her head turned and she narrowed her eyes towards her biological father. "You too,"

"Be careful," Scott said.

"You too," she said again. She followed her cousin and Theo out of the station and they drove to the edge of the preserve in her car, Theo complaining that he had to sit in the back seat. The each stripped off their clothes hiding behind different parts of the car and keeping the clothes safe inside.

"We stick together," Malia said and she shifted. Theo and Derek nodded before they shifted too and the three of them ran together on four legs into the Beacon Hills Preserve.

They ran through the trees, leaves crunching undepaws sniffing the air for some sense of a scent. Derek caught it first, he was ahead of the other two. His nose sniffed the air and he barked at the other nodding ahead of them and the ran towards the scent.

.

.

"Are you going to make me wait in the car again?"

"I'm going to kill you again, how about that?" Parrish offered instead.

"I'd love to see you try,"

Scott sighed. "That's enough," he said. "Let's go,"

The Sheriff knocked on the door of the house they'd not long arrived at. A panicked woman swung the door open.

Her eyes were red and swollen, her face blotchy from the crying. _"Justin?!"_ she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mam, we're not your son," Parrish said.

"But we do have some questions about him," Scott followed.

The woman gulped. "You're Scott McCall,"

"You know who I am?"

The woman sighed in the doorframe. "Everyone in this community _knows_ who you are,"

Scott flashed his eyes red.

The woman looked defeated. "I suppose you lot should come in," She opened the door the rest of the way, turned on her heal and led the four men to a small sitting room with two couches, a chair and a coffee table. "You said you were here for my son," she started the conversation, no beating around the bush.

"We know he bit someone tonight mam," Parrish said. "We'd like to know what happened,"

Her eyes watered and she gulped. "He didn't mean to," she said. "It was an unusual amount of circumstance we could have never predicted,"

"You whole family is wendigo's?" Peter asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "But we're not monsters and we don't murder people," she exclaimed, eyes glancing at Peter like she knew more than she looked.

"And yet there's a dead man in the morgue courtesy of your son,"

"Peter!" the Sheriff yelled.

Peter sat down and shut up. Scott sat next to him while the other two sat across from them and the woman leaned against the single chair.

"Please," Scott said. "Tell us what happened and we can help you,"

"It's the first time my son has shifted," she exclaimed. "It happens when we're going through puberty,"

"The same as born werewolves," Peter added.

Olivia nodded. "Yes," she said. "But he's on the younger side we weren't expecting it, but he's been going through a lot, the stress exasperated it, combined with the full moon tonight, he's not in control," she continued. "And the heat, it makes us worse, we need to feed more often,"

"I take it you haven't found him since he ran off?" Scott asked gently, smiling small at the worried mother.

She shook her head no. "He's confused and scared, he's not in his right mind. His sisters are out searching the woods for him with their father," she added. "I'm waiting here in case he comes home,"

Scott nodded at the woman as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "We've got people in the woods, wolves fully shifted, looking for him," he said. "You should let your family know,"

"Please don't hurt my son," she begged.

"We won't," Parrish promised.

"That's not who we are," Scott insisted.

Peter scoffed. Scott glared at him.

His phone started ringing.

_Stiles._

"Everything all right man?" Scott asked.

" _Alright so Deaton says this is basically the worst night ever for an out of control wendigo,"_ he rushed out.

"Yeah, we just spoke with Olivia, the kid Justin's mom. Something about the moon and the heat and she said it's his first turn," Scott replied.

"Deaton, you hear that?" Stiles asked. Then there was a rustle as Stiles put him on speakerphone.

" _Scott,"_ Deaton's voice came.

"Yeah, hey," he replied.

" _Justin, the boy, he's only just turned for the first time?"_ he asked.

"Yes, that's what the mother said," he answered.

" _That's bad, he'll be scared and his sense of control practically non-existent,"_ he filled Scott in.

"Alright, do you have something that can help?" Scott enquired.

" _Yeah, yeah, he gave us something to knock him out and mountain to trap him if we can't get him,"_ Stiles' voice said over the phone.

Scott looked at the faces in the room eyes glued to him. "Okay, that's great,"

Suddenly Scott felt his senses come alive, his body on edge. Scott heard a long and loud unmistakable werewolf roar rumble and echo in the distance. Scott eyed glowed and stayed bright red, his werewolf eyes snapping to the window. Peter stood up, werewolf blue eyes present. _Malia._

"Stiles call Liam and meet us at the preserve with the stuff,"

"Was that –" Lydia began to ask.

"Malia," Scott finished for her.

He hung the phone up. "We need to go," he said in Peter's direction. "She's not in trouble, they must have just found him or almost at least,"

Peter nodded and his chest vibrated with a growl.

"Parrish, you go with, I'll stay with Olivia, just to be safe," the Sheriff said.

.

.

They'd found him devouring a rabbit in the middle of the woods. They stayed back and Malia howled for Scott, letting him kniw they'd found him and their location.

The kid heard but he was too preoccupied with the blood squirting out of the rabbit.

The three of them circled and surrounded him as silently as they could. He only noticed them when he dropped the rabbit, blood smeared on his face and hands, his wendigo teeth bared down and his eyes a scary pearly white out.

He growled and snarled at them.

Malia hissed, drawing her mouth open, baring her fangs, her paws gripping at the dirt. Derek growled at her not to move forwards.

They stayed like that for a while.

The scared teenage boy panted, blood and animal flesh dripping, and looked at them suspiciously, like he was trying to figure them out and he crouched like he was getting ready to pounce.

Suddenly in a mess of growls and snarls and the teenage wendigo lunged and landed on Malia who was the one closest in front of him who fell down onto her back as he pinned her down far stronger than she expected. She snarled and bit him everywhere she could, claws digging into his body, but his teeth sunk into her side under her ribs before Derek and Theo managed to pull him off. Her coyote form hissed and snarled and she roared in pain.

 _Shit,_ her human mind thought.

.

.

Scott, Peter and Parrish were out of the car and had started making their way through the preserve following the scent of the others when they heard it.

The roar of pain.

_She's hurt._

Scott roared back, the sound vibrating through the woods, shifted into his full werewolf form – vibrant red eyes, fangs pierced downwards as his face shifted changing, claws emerging – and he took off running with Parrish and Peter barley on his tails.

He followed her scent naturally and with ease requiring not a single bit of effort and found them in seconds moving with more speed than ever.

He recognised Theo and Derek's wolves holding down the teenage boy who must have been Justin, the wendigo.

She was laid on her side and he slid down beside her.

His hand slid into the fur beside her face, cupping the side, and his other assessed the wound, his hand hovering over the wound, black veins running up his arms as he took her pain not caring or feeling it himself for a second. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She flashed her eyes blue in response and her head nodded.

"Can you change back?" He said, but she didn't need to answer, the fur beneath his hands was already disappearing and changing to her creamy skin as the coyote transformed back into Malia, her bright blue werecoyote eyes on his red werewolf ones the whole time.

Theo and Derek snarled beside him as the struggled to contain the wendigo beneath their paws.

Scott pulled his shirt off and handed it to Malia to cover herself up with just as Peter and Parrish found them.

Peter saw the wound in his daughter side briefly and then averted his eyes from her naked body as she pulled the cotton shirt on over her head, wincing when her arm pulled at her side. "Is she alright?" he barked in Scott's direction.

" _I'm_ fine," Malia replied.

"Stay with her," Scott demanded of them, as he went over to his other two pack members. He growled at the out of control wendigo.

He was wild beneath them, his body wailing and struggling and his bared fangs snarled and his white-out eyes moved around wildly. His senses must have been in overdrive with all the people now around him and the blood on some of them.

"Hey, stay down," Scott said, still in his full werewolf shift.

The boy couldn't speak. He couldn't only snarl and growl, his nostrils flaring with all the scents and smells surrounding him.

Scott placed a foot on the boy's chest, pressing down enough to keep him there but not do any damage. Wendigoes were strong, sometimes stronger than werewolves, but Scott didn't think they had the same healing capabilities.

"What are we doing with him? He's like a rabid dog!" Malia yelled.

"Stiles is on his way with something to knock him out!" Scott called back. Justin struggled continuously beneath him. He pressed his foot down. "If I can hold him for that long!"

"Someone's coming!" Peter yelled.

Two girls appeared with an older man. "Justin!" The younger of the two girls shouted, she looked about seventeen.

"Please don't hurt my brother, he doesn't know who he is right now!" The older girl yelled.

"We're not going to hurt him," Malia said, taking Peter's extended hand to help herself get up off the forest floor. Scott's t-shirt covered her but just barely, the edge of it skimming over her ass.

"I beg to differ, he tried to kill you," Peter sniped.

Malia rolled her eyes at her father. "Oh, shut up, would you," she said, slapping his shoulder.

"Would you please not raise your hand it raises the t-shirt," Peter said, averting his eyes.

"I have no problem with my body,"

"Malia,"

"Um, do you guys normally run around the woods half naked?" The man asked.

"No," Half of them responded.

"You wife should have told you we were coming to help with your son," Scott barked over everyone.

The older man looked at him. "She did, but this is a family matter we don't need your help, Scott McCall,"

"I beg to differ," He said, using Peter's phrase. "He's killed someone, we only want to stop that from happening again,"

"Scott, I can smell Stiles and the others," Malia said.

"Scott!" They heard Lydia's voice yell soon followed by her appearance alongside Stiles, Liam, Mason and Corey.

"Liam help me hold him," Scott said. Liam ran over, standing next to Theo's coyote form, whose tail brushed against his leg.

"Please," the younger girl begged. "Don't hurt him!"

"Scott," Lydia said, eyes wide. "We have to knock him out now!"

"Did you see something?" He asked.

She nodded. "He's going to overpower you soon enough and go on a rampage, Stiles knock him out now!"

Stiles produced a syringe from his shorts pocket.

The father's eyes widened. "No! What is that?"

"Don't worry, just an extremely strong sedative," Stiles replied.

" _Hurry_ up, Stiles!" Lydia yelled.

Justin snarled once more and his left hand broke free of Derek's hold on him throwing him off so he handed a few feet away crying out in pain.

"Shit!" Stiles cursed, throwing the syringe full of clear liquid towards Scott who caught it in the air with his hand. He burst the cap off, grabbed the kid's flailing arm and jabbed it in.

Justin whited out wendigo eyes disappeared into his own brown before they slowly closed and the young boy passed out. Liam backed away from unconscious teen and Theo's animal form followed him standing wrapped behind his legs. When he thought no one was looking he reached down and scratched behind his ear, Theo almost purring in response.

Stiles scoffed from his position beside Lydia. "I saw that," he smirked. Theo growled, teeth barred.

The two girls ran over to their brother, crouching down beside him. One ran their fingers through his hair while the other checked his pulse. "He's still breathing," she said, looking back at her father.

"We don't kill people," Lydia said. "But he was going to, trust me,"

The dad nodded. "You're the banshee," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Thank you," he smiled sadly.

"Deaton said we can take him to the clinic if we need somewhere to hold him," Stiles said.

The girls shook their heads. "We have somewhere to hold him at home," the older of the two said. "Until this passes and he learns control,"

The father nodded.

"Alright, we'll help you get him home," Scott said.

Liam and Corey helped Scott and Peter carry the teenager's body through the preserve while his family and the rest of the pack followed towards where all their cars were parked. "A wendigo, this is _so_ cool," Mason said excitedly as they walked. "Like you guys are _cannibals,_ "

"Yes, we are aware thank you,"

"Mason," Liam hissed. "Shut up!"

"This is not the time, Mase," Corey added.

"Right, yeah totally, sorry," He rushed out.

They made to the cars and Malia skipped ahead to her car first so she could grab her shorts. She'd pulled them on when the rest of the group reached them. She looked up at the sky and moon was disappearing, replaced by the sun rising in its place.

Derek and Theo animals form ran ahead too towards the cars so they could shift in some sense of privacy.

Derek and Theo hid behind car doors and soon they were shifting off four legs on to two taller legs, bodies stretching upwards. Theo grabbed his clothes from the car while he saw Liam staring at him from the corner of his eyes, trying not to stare and appreciate his naked body in the process. He smirked at his boyfriend failing miserably.

"Do you guys have a car?" Scott asked the family.

The father shook his head. "I can drive you home," Parrish said. "I need to pick the Sheriff up anyway,"

"Thank you," he responded.

"Wow," One of the girls said when they saw Theo and Derek now human again and fully clothed. "I've never seen that before, that's totally cool,"

Derek looked unamused.

Scott and the boys carrying the body helped place him in the trunk of Parrish's car. "Sorry, but it's better safe than sorry," Stiles said. "Deaton said with all the factors going on what was in that syringe should keep him knocked it but it wasn't a guarantee,"

"We understand," the father said.

"Alright, well I'm beat and you don't need us anymore," Stiles announced. "I'd like to go home and sleep,"

Lydia chuckled.

"Yeah, everyone get home and get some rest," Scott nodded in agreement.

Everyone nodded and hugged and said goodbye and cars left the space one by one.

"I'll let the sheriff know everything is alright," Parrish said as he left.

"Thank you," Scott said, climbing into Malia's car.

Within the hour each and every member of the pack were making their way through the doors of their respective homes or houses they were staying in with their respective partners collapsing and falling into their beds, removing their sweaty and or blood-stained clothes to go bed as the sun rose high in the sky for a hot day as the rest of town woke for the day ahead of them.

.

.

"God, it's even hotter now," Malia said as she fell on top of the mattress.

Scott pulled his shorts off and collapsed right down beside her. He pushed his shirt on her body up to reveal the side where she'd been bitten, his fingers ghosting over the dried blood on her skin over the now almost entirely healed skin.

"It doesn't even hurt now, I can feel it almost done healing," she assured him, pushing her face into his, noses touching. She sighed into his face before resting her head in his neck. His body was radiating heat and they were both sweating and uncaring. "I'm _so_ tired," she yawned.

He slid an arm around her waist. "Me too," he said, voice thick with sleep, as his eyes falling closed against her shoulder.

The fell asleep like that, no covers surrounding them, just too-warm bodies stuck together happily.

.

.

Stiles' face was squashed against the window frame half asleep already despite the brightening sky outside when Lydia pulled up outside her house.

"C'mon, sleepy head I'm not carrying you in," she said, poking him in the shoulder.

He grumbled, lifting his head and unbuckling his seat belt. "I'd do it for you," He mumbled through a yawn.

Lydia laughed and they got out the car.

They walked hand-in-hand sleepily up the path and through the door. "Finally, I've been calling, what happened this morning?"

"Wendigo," Lydia said.

"Supernatural murder," Stiles said, at the same time.

Natalie's eyes widened. "I'll explain later, mom, we're really tired,"

"Alright," her frown etched face said. "I'll see you when I get home from work," and she was gone.

Stiles pulled his top off walking up the stairs, toed off his shoes and fell on top of the covers, too tired to even think anymore. "I love you, Lydia, but please no more supernatural dreams today, I need my beauty sleep," he said, eyes closed, burying his head into the pillow.

Lydia left her top on and removed her shoes and leggings before twisting her long red hair that was sticking to the back of her neck with sweat into a bun atop her head and crawling up the bed beside him, wrapping her legs and arms around him like a vine. They'd never get tired of being this close. "Mhm," she breathed into his neck. Stiles wrapped an around her neck and pressed his lips to her pulse. "I'll do my best," she said, sleepily.

They chuckled together, eyes closed, both drifting into a supernatural-free dreamland.

.

.

Liam yawned louder than loud when the entered Theo's apartment. Theo stripped of his clothes until he was naked while Liam merely fell on top of the mattress still clothes in a wife beater tank and shorts, shoes and all, head snuggling into the pillow.

Theo narrowed his eyes. "It's way too hot to sleep in that," he yawned. "And take off your shoes, you idiot," he said.

Liam struggled but kicked his shoes off. "I'm too exhausted," he mumbled into the pillow.

Theo stood at the bottom of the bed and leaned over, hooked his finger on the inside on his boxers and began pulling them down with his shorts. Liam lifted his hips slightly off the bed in an attempt to help and Theo simply shook his head. "You think you can take your own top off, little wolf?" he asked.

Liam cracked his eyes open, pouted and shook his head. Theo leaned over his body and used his claws to rip the shirt and pulled it away from his body before crawling up the bed beside him pulling his back to his chest. "Alright, sleep, little baby wolf," Theo laughed into his neck. Liam grabbed his hand and linked their hands, too tired to complain about the nickname.

Liam was snoring soon enough and Theo drifted asleep right after his face in his neck.

.

.

"Mase, w-w-what time is it now?" Corey mumbled through a yawn as they made their way through Mason's parent's house, down the hall to his room.

Mason shrugged in front of him. "I don't even know, six-seven?" he questioned.

"Six-forty-five," Mason's mother's voice came from the kitchen at the end of the hallway. Corey and Mason stopped before entering his room and looked to where her voice came from.

"Morning, mom," Mason said sleepily.

"I know its summer but Christ almighty have you two boys been out alight?" She admonished. "It's breakfast time!"

Corey and Mason shook their heads. "Not for us," Corey said.

"Yeah, we're gonna get some sleep, mom," Mason added.

"Youth these days," His mother replied, shaking her head.

Corey smiled and they entered his bedroom, closing the door behind them. "I love your mom," He smiled sadly thinking of his own whom he hadn't spoken to in years since he'd finished high school and left for college with Mason.

"She's too cheery at this time," he said, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it in the direction of his washing basket in the corner of the room, missing it by a mile.

Corey sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his trainers off, followed soon by his shirt. He and Mason both threw their trousers onto the floor, climbing under just the thin sheet of his bed.

"God, I haven't missed these kinds of nights," Corey said, lying on his back, his head falling against the pillow as his eyes drifted closed. Mason curled his body into his side and lay his head on his chest, one leg hooked over his hip. Corey smiled tiredly, wrapping an arm around Mason's back pulling his closer despite how hot and sweaty they were.

"I kind of like it," Mason smiled into his chest. "I miss us all working together as a pack,"

Corey smiled and nodded. "We could just hang out like normal friends," he chuckled.

"Nah, not the same," Mason laughed too.

They fell asleep holding onto each other tightly.

.

* * *

_Well this one was definitely different than what I usually write, and my longest, but I kind of enjoyed it. I hope you guys did too._

_I don't know why on earth I chose to write so much of the pack it's so hard to write scenes with them all because I literally forget about some people and it's hard to think of what to have them all do. I feel like I've been doing a Jeff in this and kind of forgot to use Parrish so I'm trying to work on that._

_I'm definitely trying to work on some of your suggestions. I want to write some more Morey, I love those two, and defenitley more Stydia._

_Feedback and suggestions are all love._

_Shannxx_


	15. Fifteen

_**A/N:** _ _So, I was in the middle of trying to write another chapter but I just totally lost inspiration for it and couldn't finish it so I've put that on the back burner. I found this prompt list on Tumblr from another story I read, I'm not a Tumblr user or a big fan really but the list inspired me to write something so yay and thank you!_

_This was prompt number 24 "Is that a tattoo?" And this is actually something I always wanted to happen on the show and really happy to_

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Fifteen.**

* * *

.

"Hey, Malia?" Liam's voice called after her.

Liam was helping her and Scott move into their new flat. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked, as she lifted two boxes of Scott's stuff into the jeep from his dorm room.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

Malia shuffled the two boxes into the back of the jeep with the others that were already there. "What, what is it?" She said, reaching round to touch her shoulder, under the white tank top she was wearing.

Liam was behind her now, and he deposited the boxes he was carrying into the jeep next to Malia's. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Oh," Malia said, visibly relaxing. "Yeah, got it a few weeks ago,"

"What is it?" he asked. Malia pulled the strap of her tank out to the side, giving Liam a few of the tattoo on her left shoulder blade. A circle within a circle. The same symbol that Scott traced, that he got tattooed on his arm, the symbol of his pack, _their pack._ "The pack symbol," Liam's brow furrowed.

"Most packs have their pack symbol tattooed," Malia said.

They'd be a pack for years now. Scott had never mentioned that he wanted them to have the symbol tattooed. He was Scott's beta. Should he have it, he thought. Did Scott want him to get, and just not want to say anything? "Stop freaking out," Malia said. "We're not exactly a normal pack, and you know what Scott's like, if you don't want it, then that's fine,"

"It's not that," Liam said, leaning against the jeep. "I just never thought about it,"

Malia shrugged. "Fair enough," she said.

"Why'd you get it?" he asked her.

Malia thought about it. "I don't know, I guess because Scott and the pack saved me and then they accepted me before they even really knew me," she said. "I love Scott and I love our pack and our friends, it was the first place I ever felt like I belonged, I guess I just wanted to show that," she tried her best to explain.

Liam smiled. "When did you become so emotionally evolved and good with words,"

She punched him on the side of his shoulder, from where she was leaning against the jeep beside him. "And I got it on mine and Scott's anniversary when we were home at the same place he got originally got his," she finished. "He got it again as well, in the same place,"

"He's got the same tattoo twice?" Liam laughed.

Scott walked out his dorm then. He'd heard them talking and didn't want to interrupt. "It not _really_ the same tattoo twice, since the first one is wrapped around my arm,"

"Kind of is, Scott," Liam repeated.

"When I got the first one, it wasn't about the pack," he said. "I wasn't even an alpha then, just a kid, so when Malia decided to get it I wanted to as well, the same, so it really represents pack this time,"

Liam smiled. "That's nice,"

"It doesn't mean you have to get it," Scott said. "You can if you want, just don't feel pressured to, okay?"

"Okay," he said, shaking his head. Scott forever being _Scott._ "Does anyone else have it?"

"Stiles wants to, but he's terrified of needles," Malia laughed. "And he hates the tattoo, but whatever,"

Scott nodded. "And while Lydia says she'll neither let a tattoo mark her body, she said if Stiles ever caves and does it, she will," he explained, shaking his head laughing.

"It hurts like a bitch though, burning it into the skin," Malia said. "If you ever decide to do it,"

Liam paled. "Gee, thanks, Malia, that really makes me want to do it," he said, his voice drenched with sarcasm.

Malia flashed her white teeth at him, smiling wide.

"Alright, can we get back to moving?" Scott said.

Liam nodded. "Hey, where is everyone else anyway, _everyone_ said they were helping," he complained.

.

.

Six months later Liam is strolling through Beacon Hills hand in hand with Theo after having a dinner-and-a-movie date night when they come across the tattoo shop he realises must be the same one where Scott and Malia got theirs.

He stopped walking abruptly, causing Theo to pull on his hand. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"I want to get a tattoo," Liam stated.

Theo squinted his eyes. "Where's this coming from?"

"You remember when I told you about Malia getting the tattoo when I helped them move," he explained.

Theo nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember," he said. "I didn't think you wanted to,"

"I didn't," he replied, then shook his head. "It's not that I didn't, I just never really thought about it, but I want to now,"

"Like right now?" Theo said, arching a brow.

"Yeah,"

"Do you even have any money for a tattoo?" Theo laughed.

"Um," Liam said, his brain thinking of his current bank balance. "Yeah, I think so, I have some birthday money saved up,"

Theo shook his head. "How about I get it," he said. "Early Christmas present,"

"Really?" Liam asked, smiling.

Theo pressed his lips to Liam's, soft and quick. "Come on, let's get you a pack tattoo,"

Twenty minutes later Liam is seated in the chair while the tattoo artist cleaned his shoulder blade making his jump slightly in the chair. Theo laughed at him. Liam glared at him. "It's not funny," he hissed.

"Come on, Liam, you've faced _much_ worse things than a little needle and some ink," he said, referring to the many supernatural battles over the years.

"I hate you," Liam replied.

Theo flashed his trademark grin. "Now we both know that's not true, babe,"

The tattoo gun buzzed and Liam's eyes widened. "Two circles right, just like the one you showed me?" the large tattoo artist asked.

Liam nodded, eyes wide, body tensed in anticipation of the pain. "Yeah,"

"I've done this tattoo before," he said, sitting on the stool behind Liam. "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah," Liam gulped.

The tattoo artist readies the gun behind Liam. "Give me your hand," Liam demanded of his boyfriend.

"Seriously?" Theo mocked.

"I swear to god I will break up with you right now," Liam hissed, glaring at him again.

Theo rolled his eyes at the empty threat, taking his hand and threading their fingers together. As soon as the tattooing starts, Liam squeezed Theo's hand inhumanly hard. "OW! Don't break my hand!" Theo cried out.

"You'll heal," Liam said through clenched teeth.

Eventually, Liam got used to the pain and he eased his vice-like grip on Theo's hand, much to Theo's happiness who starts rubbing circles on Liam's hand to keep him distracted. Liam smiled up at him. Thirty minutes later Liam is all done and bandaged up. "All done," Theo said. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Liam rolled his eyes, they pay the artist and head back outside. Liam hissed as they started walking down the street. "Is it healing?"

"Yeah, I think so," Liam grimaced.

Theo peeked under the bandage. "Yep, all gone," he said. "And I will not be the one to burning it back into your skin with a blow torch to get it to reappear,"

Liam's turned to him wide-eyed. "Wait, what! Who else is gonna do it, Theo?"

Theo shook his head. "I don't know, not me though," he said. "You were just a big baby in there, and this is worse, so no can do, baby,"

"The _oooo,_ " Liam whined, stopping in his tracks, pulling on Theo's hand.

"Go visit Scott and Malia, I'm sure either of them would love to do it," Theo replied.

Liam shook his head. "No, come on, I want to surprise him," he explained. "You're my boyfriend, come on, _please,"_ he begged, pulling him flush against his chest and kissing him quickly.

Theo turns his head out of the kiss. "I don't remember this being part of the job description,"

"Please, I'd do it for you," Liam said. Maybe one day he would, when everyone admitted that he was really part of the pack. "Come on, I'll do anything you want in return,"

Theo smirked, face right in front of Liam's. " _Anything?_ "

"Anything," Liam whispered in his ear, smiling.

Theo groaned. "Ugh, fine, I hate you,"

"We both know that's not true," Liam repeats Theo's earlier words.

"Come on let's go," Theo pulled Liam by his hand down the street.

An hour later Liam woke up sweaty and shaking in Theo's bed after having passed out, with a fresh tattoo burned into his shoulder while Theo laughed and smiled down at him.

.

.

Stiles slammed the bottle of Jack Daniels onto the kitchen counter. "Alright, let's get me wasted," Stiles announced.

"Stiles," Lydia said slowly, almost grimacing.

Stiles poured himself his first shot and downed it. "God, that burns," he hissed after doing so.

"Stiles, are you sure about this?" Scott asked.

Another shot. "Yep," Stiles replied.

"Stiles, you hate this tattoo," Lydia argued.

Scott nodded. "You've told me literally a thousand times," he said.

"Oh, come on," Malia butted in. "This is going to be hilarious," she poured Stiles another two shots and he drinks them both, downing them easier than the first two.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Stiles said. "Let's get me a freaking awful pack tattoo!"

"Yes!" Malia high fived him.

"Are you seriously encouraging this?" Lydia hissed at her best friend.

"Damn straight," she replied. "I'll drive,"

Twenty minutes later the four best friends are exiting Malia's car to the familiar tattoo shop in Beacon Hills.

"Stiles," Lydia said, yet again. "You hate needles,"

"Precisely why I'm drunk, Lyds," He said, all dopey Stiles grin.

The four of them walk into the tattoo parlour.

"Hello, kind sir, I'd like to get a tattoo," Stiles slurred his words.

Lydia groaned, her hand covering her eyes. This wasn't something she thought she wanted to see. "Are you drunk?" The man asked.

"M-maybe," Stiles hiccupped.

Malia smiled. "Only because he's a wimp who's scared of needles,"

"Well, all right then, take a seat and tell me what you want," the guy said.

Scott and Malia flashed the tattoo on their back covering the left shoulder blades. "Oh, yeah, I did both of those, and another friend of yours, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Scott smiled.

"So why are all you kids getting the same circle tattooed?"

"Because we're a pack!" Stiles yelled, hands in the air, grinning.

"Um, just a friendship thing," Lydia said.

The tattoo man raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Whatever floats your boat," he said. "Just take your shirt off, and we'll get started,"

Stiles gulped and takes his shirt off. He started shaking as he hears the gun buzzing and grips the chair he's sitting on, eyes closed. "Suddenly I don't feel drunk enough for thi – Ahhhhhh!"

Malia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a big baby, Stiles,"

"Easy for you to say, you heal faster than me," Stiles hissed at her through clenched teeth.

Scott pulled the sleeve on his shirt down to cover his hand and pressed his palm onto Stiles' hand gripping the chair, quickly checking to make sure the tattoo artist isn't looking and black veins appear, causing Stiles pain to subside. Stiles drunkenly grinned up at his best friend.

Sooner rather than later Stiles is bandaged up and whining about being in pain once again. He touched his shoulder and grimaced when it met the bandaged tattoo. "I can't believe I have this thing permanently on my body," he said.

"You whine more than a child," Lydia said. "You decided to get it,"

"Because we're a pack, Lydia!" He argued back. "And I couldn't let Liam beat me!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I mean I still can't believe he got it before I did," Stiles shook his head.

"Alright," Scott said, heading for the door. "Let's go,"

"What? No!" Stiles said.

The three friends stop walking towards the exit and look back at him. "What is it?"

"Lydia," he said.

"What?"

"You said when I got it, you would too,"

Lydia's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Stiles, _come on,_ "

"We had a deal, Lydia," he argued.

"Only because I never thought you would actually cave and get it!"

"Deal's a deal, Lydia," Malia laughed.

Scott shook his head at his friends.

"Oh, fine," Lydia burst. "I guess this makes five of us then," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and heading back towards the tattoo artist.

Unlike her boyfriend Lydia Martin sat through the tattoo like a champ, barely grimacing once while Stiles tried not to drunkenly pass out in the corner, getting supported and held up by Scott and Malia who can't stop glaring and shaking their heads at them.

Within the hour the four best friends are back at the McCall house with the rest of the pack for their first Christmas party. It's been a relatively quiet year, supernatural wise, and Melissa demanded they celebrate.

"No way!" Liam shouted when he saw Stiles and Lydia's bandaged shoulders. "I can't believe you finally caved!"

Stiles burped, the alcohol he's consumed burning his throat, making him want to vomit. "Couldn't let the little beta outdo me," Stiles proclaimed.

"Would you stop calling me little beta!"

"Sorry, no can do, little beta,"

"Just how much did you drink to do this?" Theo laughed.

"What makes you think I'm drunk?" Stiles retorted.

Theo arched an eyebrow. "Because you reek and you're terrified of needles so there's no way you did this sober,"

"Fuck you, Theo," Stiles responds.

"Isn't it a little early for the Theo bashing?" Mason said as he rounded the corner into the living room from the kitchen with Corey by his side. "Hey, guys," Corey smiled.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Mason," Theo responds, dryly.

"Anytime bro," Mason smiled.

"Alright, when is everyone else getting here?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, yeah, I want to exchange gifts," Scott said, excitedly. They hadn't properly enjoyed Christmas in a while with all the supernatural drama in the past few years of their lives.

Stiles scoffed. "You're present this year is this awful mark on my body,"

"I never asked you to get it!"

"Derek texted me yesterday saying their flight was getting in at six so they should be here soon," Malia informed everyone.

"He's coming with Braeden, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Stiles turned to look at them. "Aw, haven't see Braeden since she pulled a glass shard out my shoulder,"

.

.

* * *

_In my mind eventually Mason, Corey and Theo would eventually get the tattoo too and maybe Derek as well. But this was all I had the inspiration to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I think I'm gonna try some of the other prompts from the list as well._

_Feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	16. Sixteen

_**A/N:** _ _Second update of the day! This one was inspired by prompt number 28 from the same Tumblr list as my last chapter. I just wanted to say thank you all for the continued love and support!_

_Here's a question. What do you guys imagine the pack working as like ten years later? That's kind of where this chapter is at, it's the furthest forward that I've written. I mean we know Scott would be a vet, and Stiles is with FBI/law enforcement. I imagine Lydia just like working in some lab just doing her and being a genius. But I have no idea about the rest of them._

_Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**After the War**

**Sixteen.**

* * *

.

Malia was frowning as she waited outside to pick Lydia up from her lab and watched her walk towards her car.

"What are frowning at?" Lydia asked, getting into Malia's car.

"You look awful," Malia replied, turning to look at Lydia as she buckled into the passenger's seat. "Did you actually go to work like that?"

Lydia stared at her best friend. "Seriously? Kick a girl when she's down why don't you,"

"What, sorry, but you do," Malia said. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so un put together,"

In Malia's defence Lydia did indeed look awful. She'd barely slept the past week, she'd been working on some seriously crazy mathematical problems at work and the late nights were catching up with her. Couple that with the fact that she'd spent the past two days feeling nauseous so she'd barely eaten anything and when she was she was just throwing it all back up. She was dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top under one of Stiles many flannel shirts with a face free of any makeup, dark bags under her eyes and her hair scraped in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Lydia snapped.

"Because I'm honest?" Malia offered her an awkward smile.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Works been crazy so I've barely slept and I'm not feeling great," she said.

"Alright then, you ready for girl's night in?" Malia smiled at her best friend.

Lydia sighed and leaned against the headrest. "Yeah, can we stop at the store and get some snacks even though I'll probably just throw it back it later,"

"You don't smell sick," Malia offered, her nose sniffing out Lydia's scent. "You smell different though,"

Lydia frowned. "Can you stop using your supernatural senses to sniff me please?"

Malia rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine," she said, driving down the road till they eventually reach the local store. "What do you want?"

"Crackers, chips, oooh salty chips," Lydia said.

Malia rolled her eyes. "You gonna wait here?"

Lydia nodded.

Malia headed into the store grabbed them plenty of juice, wine, chocolate and the crackers and chips Lydia had asked for before heading towards the checkout when her phone vibrated from text from Scott telling her to enjoy girl's night.

She and Lydia were surrounded by a pack full of men and too much testosterone so every month they had a girl's night in at either of their houses kicking out their silly husbands and having a night in full of junk food, silly movies and face masks.

Half an hour later they were in their most comfortable pyjamas at Malia and Scott's house on the sofa surrounded by junk food with some of Lydia's fancy clay facemasks on while they sipped on rose wine and surfed through Netflix. They took cheesy snapchat pictures and send them to their friends and laughed like they were normal twenty-eight-year-olds.

"I swear I feel like the more shows Netflix adds, the harder it is to actually choose something to watch," Malia complained.

"Tell me about it," Lydia added. "Stiles adds something new to our list like every single day we'll never make our way through it,"

"Any requests?" Malia asked as she flicked through the titles.

"Whatever you want," Lydia shrugged as she grabbed another cracker from the box she was already halfway through, the only thing that was quelling the nausea she'd been feeling the past few days.

While Lydia was distracted eating her way through as many crackers Malia paused as she flicked through movies on Netflix.

_What to expect when you're expecting._

She turned and looked at Lydia.

"Noooo," She mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly her supernatural hearing picked it up.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Malia's eyes widened and she stared at Lydia's stomach. Malia's supernatural hearing picked up on so much and tuned so much of it out she couldn't even comprehend how she could have not heard it before now.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was like she could see and feel the heartbeat moving through Lydia's t-shirt.

"Um, Lydia, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, what is it?" Lydia said through crunching crackers.

Malia stared at her. _Did she not know?_ "Um, you can't think of any reason why you've been feeling nauseous and sick?"

"I told you I've just been really busy with work and it caught up to me I guess," Lydia replied.

"Seriously, you don't know?" Malia said, shocked.

"Malia, what are you talking about?" She replied, exasperated.

"Lydia think about it," Malia said. "You're the smartest person I know,"

Lydia looked at the TV screen and her eyes widened. "Oh," she whispered, her hand moving to caress her stomach.

"You're pregnant." Malia stated.

Lydia's eyes got impossibly wider. "I'm pregnant." She repeated. Her lips turned at the corners until a wide smile spread across her face. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed, jumping from sitting to standing up on the couch.

Malia jumped up with her and grabbed her arms wrapping her in a hug and together they jumped up and down. "You're pregnant!" Malia joined in with her squealing as they laughed and grinned and hugged each other, just two crazy and happy best friends celebrating good news.

Eventually they settled and sat back down on the couch. "You can hear it?"

Malia nodded. "Yeah, it's crazy, I don't know how I couldn't before, it's like now I know it's so loud in my ears,"

"I can't believe I never figured it out,"

"Me either," Malia laughed. "It's sounds healthy though," she said. "Smells it too, now that I think about," she added.

"That's super weird," Lydia laughed.

Malia laughed. "Our whole lives are weird," she said.

"Too true," Lydia said, grabbing her box of crackers and making work to finish the box.

They spent the rest of the night watching _what to expect when you're expecting_ , throwing away the wine that Lydia could evidently no longer drink. They stuffed their faces with junk food while they thought about how Lydia would tell Stiles, anticipating his impending freak out followed by his utter happiness that was bound to follow the news. They fell asleep surrounded by empty packets and wrappers bundled up in fluffy blankets on the sofa where their husbands would find them the next morning and wake them up feeling like they were missing out on some joke when they laughed and grinned at each other.

.

.

* * *

_I thought about continuing and writing the reveal to Stiles and then Scott finding out but I kind of liked the idea of just leaving the chapter as a Lydia and Malia chapter as best friends._

_Suggestions and Feedback are loved._

_Shannxx_


	17. Seventeen

_**A/N:** _ _I was going to do the wedding in separate chapters but decided to try something different instead, and intercut them together. I went back and forth and back and forth with this chapter but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Scalia's wedding which was before Stydia's is in italics._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Seventeen.**

* * *

.

"Oh my god, I can't breathe,"

Malia sighed. "Lydia, deep breaths you're fine," she said.

"I can't, this dress is too tight," she replied, panic in her voice.

"Lydia, you had the dress perfectly tailored, it is not too tight," Malia tried to reason with her.

The door opened and Lydia's mother entered. "Sweetie," she said, smiling warmly at her daughter. "Everyone's seated, are you ready?"

"She is," Malia answered for her. Lydia looked at her wide-eyed. "Remember what you said to me? You got this, Lydia, just look at Stiles okay, ignore everyone else, and I promise you, you will be fine," she told her best friend.

"Thank you for being my best friend," Lydia said, smiling.

Malia grinned at her.

.

.

" _Lydia, what if I trip and fall," Malia panicked. "I don't like being the centre of attention like this,"_

" _I promise you, you won't fall," Lydia told her. "It's just Scott, you love him, look at him and you'll be fine, alright?"_

_Malia took a deep breath and nodded at her. "You're right, thank you for being my best friend," she said, her lips turning up into a smile._

" _Now, let's go get you married," Lydia smiled back at her._

.

.

"Where's my dad?" Lydia turned and asked her mother.

There was a knock at the door. "That should be him," Natalie replied.

She opened the door and indeed Lydia's father was standing there to greet them. "Natalie," he nodded curtly. Despite the divorce taking place when Lydia was still in high school, they had never been on the best of terms. Their contact had been limited over the years only occurring when their daughter reached important and key milestone; her high school and college graduation as well as celebratory dinners for her landing a huge research job at Stanford and engagement dinner with her and Stiles. They would be the first time they had spent more than a few hours together.

Lydia was nervous about that. She was nervous about everything. God, why had she and Stiles planned a 200-plus-guest wedding they should have followed Scott and Malia's lead and only invited their family and pack, just their closest friends.

Natalie smiled at Lydia before she exited the room to take her place in her seat for the start of the ceremony.

"Dad," Lydia smiled.

Mr Martin beamed at his daughter. "Oh, Lydia, sweetheart, you look beautiful," he smiled down at her, tears glistening in his eyes. Lydia looked down at her perfectly tailored wedding dress. Her strapless white fishtail wedding dress had a sweetheart neckline, hugged every inch of her body until it reached her knees and flared out ever so slightly. Her long strawberry blond hair was perfectly curled, hanging over one shoulder accenting her naturally worn makeup with a bold berry red lip. She didn't want any tiara's or veils. She simply wore a headband pinned on the side of her head, her something old that had once belonged to her grandma Lorraine, from whom Lydia had inherited her banshee powers.

Lydia laughed, her eyes watery, her throat wobbly. "Thanks, dad," she smiled. She'd never been as close to her dad as she had been with her mother, but she loved him and she was glad he was here to walk her down the aisle. She was glad she hadn't dealt with what Malia had to on her wedding day.

"You look lovely too, Malia," he said. She and Lydia after weeks of searching and arguing had picked out a halter neck midi-length skater style dress for her to wear. Malia refused to wear a long, floor length dress, because _what if she needed to fight_ , she argued, she hated being constricted. She felt weird in such a girly dress period. It was off-white with a red floral pattern. She and Lydia carried bouquets of mixed red flowers Malia couldn't – or rather didn't care to – remember the names of.

"Thanks, Mr Martin,"

They left the room Lydia and Malia had gotten ready in and made their way down the hall till they reached a large set of double doors.

The music started. "I guess that's my cue," Malia said. She hugged Lydia one last time. "See you in a few," she flashed her best smile.

.

.

" _You ready to walk down the makeshift aisle?" Henry Tate appeared in the doorway of Scott's bedroom at his mother's house._

_Malia laughed and nodded. They were getting married in the back garden of the McCall house. Lydia had gotten them a beautiful floral archway that they had placed at the very end of the garden. They'd gotten a bunch of white chairs that were separated by a strip of white fabric on the ground creating the makeshift 'aisle'._

_Neither she nor Scott had a huge family and they didn't want a big wedding where they invited people they didn't know or like. They chose to have their parents, their pack and its allies and closest friends. They'd gotten a big table together outside for them to have dinner at after the ceremony off to the side and the whole garden was under a large canopy marquee in case it decided to rain._

" _Yeah, I'm ready," Malia finally said._

" _You know I never thought this would happen, the day you came back to me was the happiest day of my life," Henry smiled down at his daughter._

_Malia blinked furiously, trying not to cry. "Dad," she whispered._

" _I'm just happy I get to do experience these moments with you," He hugged her._

" _Henry, you're going to make us all cry if you don't stop!" Lydia admonished her, her voice watery as she too blinked her eyes continuously, trying to rid herself of the tears threatening to fall._

" _Alright, alright, just one last thing," he said. "You both look beautiful,"_

_Both girls smiled at him. Malia had never been the kind of girl who dreamed of a big wedding and wanted the perfect dress. She didn't want the big poufy dress with all the glitz and the glam. She was a simple girl who dressed for comfort and practicality, and while she still dressed stylishly half her wardrobe consisted of shorts and tees, she'd never been a dress kind of girl. She's spent weeks trying to convince Lydia she could get married in nice white shorts but the banshee had gaped at her and then furiously said no._

_So, they comprised._

_Malia found a beautiful strapless white wide-legged jumpsuit, stopping just above the ankle that had a V-neckline cut-out and they couldn't both agree more that it was perfect for Malia to wear on her wedding day. It paired perfectly with some accent jewellery - Peter had given her a bracelet that had once belonged to his mother, one of the few things to survive the fire, and Henry had given her a bracelet that had been her mothers, passed down from her mother and she'd cried wishing she could have been here - and finally Malia wore comfortable white wedges. She had her makeup humble and natural as always with her loose wavy locks that were slightly longer now hanging over her shoulders._

_Lydia wore a short-sleeved floaty pale peach knee-length dress with her hair braided and pulled up onto her head like she liked to do when she wanted her hair out her face._

" _Alright, I'll go tell Melissa to start the music," Lydia said, and she disappeared down the stairs. "See you in a few."_

 _Barely a minute later she heard hushed arguing whispers._ Peter, _she groaned. He was arguing that he was her father and wanted to walk with her. Ugh, he'd been complaining ever since she and Scott got engaged a few months before that he should get to walk her down the aisle and she argued that yes, he was her father now_ too _but Henry raised her. Mostly. You know, when she wasn't running around in the woods trapped in her coyote form._

_Melissa started the music and Lydia began her walk down the aisle and soon Melissa was calling that she could come downstairs and walk down now._

_She gripped her father's arm and they descended the stairs together and made their way to the open door and out she went greeted by her closest friends and family and all she could see was Scott._

_He was standing there with that goofy wide grin spread across his face in his grey suit with an orange tie, Stiles and Liam similarly dressed beside him. Lydia was now standing opposite them on the other side waiting for Malia to join them._

_Malia didn't like all the eyes on her, it made her nervous, even if they were all close friends and family, maybe that makes it worse she thought. They knew her well and she felt their eyes burning into her skin. But when she looked at Scott, when she was close enough to him that she could see his eyes she suddenly didn't feel nervous at all, because this is her and this is Scott. They'd been through so much and they'd been together for over four years but it felt like a lifetime._

_When she and her father reached the end of the aisle her Henry kissed her cheek and smiled at her before he went to sit next to Rafael who was standing next to Melissa and Chris then Derek and Peter. Before she took Scott's waiting hand, she nodded at Peter gesturing her head at him for him to come to her._

_He's a pain in the ass, she thought, but she knew he loved her and dammit he's her father too and she somehow loved him too._

" _You can hug me, I guess," she said. Their friends and family sniggered in their seat. Peter stood and he smiled at her like a father does, kissed her other cheek and hugged her tightly._

" _You look, you look lovely, Malia," he said._

" _Thank you, now sit your ass down and don't argue with anyone else for one day," she whispered and he rolled his eyes and took his seat along with the rest of their family as she turned to face Scott now._

" _Well done," she heard Derek say to his Uncle. Peter elbowed him._

_Malia took both of Scott's steady hands, their fingers threading together, as they faced each other._

" _Hey," he simply said, his cheeks sore from smiling._

_She grinned too, a smile dimpling her cheeks. "Hi," she whispered back._

_Lydia looked at Stiles and wondered when they would be doing this. There was no 'if' in her head. She knew she'd marry that idiot one day._

_._

_._

The door opened and Lydia's breath hitched in her throat. This was it. The aisle was long and the rows of seats seemed numberless. She had always imagined having a big wedding and Stiles was determined to invite everyone he'd ever encountered to throw it in their face that he had in fact gotten the girl.

She envied the short walk Malia had had when she and Scott got married but then again, she wasn't sure she would have liked being able to make out every face in the crowd so clearly.

She gripped her father's arm tighter and they walked towards a waiting Stiles, her smile widening as she got closer and she could make him out. He looked like he was going to start crying but he was smiling wider than wide. Scott by his side, clad in immaculate black suits and dark burgundy red ties. Malia stood on her side of the aisle waiting for Lydia to take her place next to her.

Lydia felt her nerves disappearing with every step closer she got to her future husband.

It was strange she thought. Lydia never thought she would get married until her thirties when she was an early teen and she started dating. While no one else did she knew she was smart and she had big plans for her brain and her future. But then the supernatural came along, _Stiles_ came along. The first person who knew how smart she was, noticed her brain through all her beauty and bullshit. They were only twenty-six, but they'd been together for eight years.

_God, had it been eight years?_

It felt like a lifetime with all the early supernatural drama they had faced together, but a blink of the eye at the same time.

She reached Stiles finally, and he looked like he was ready to jump out his skin, unable to be still.

Her father kissed her and hugged her before passing her hand into Stiles' and he took his place beside her mom.

"God, you look amazing," he said to her.

She giggled and smiled. "You clean up alright yourself," she passed her bouquet to Malia who held it alongside her own and Stiles took both her hands in his.

.

.

_Neither Scott or Malia were particularly religious people so once they'd decided to forgo the whole church wedding religious ceremony situation and get married at his mother's house outside, Stiles got onto the kick that one of their friends should marry them and then he'd concluded that he should clearly marry them. Scott told him he was his best man and therefore could not marry them, Stiles disagreed._

_He spent two weeks delivering his best jokes and commentary trying to convince them to no avail._

_Scott seriously considered asking Deaton for a moment, the man whom he would one day work alongside, who had been there with him, an emissary offering wisdom and advice for years._

_In the end, they got someone who legally performed marriages for a living to come to their home for the hour, much to Stiles protests and despite his showing them his online certification to legally officiate which had taken him all of five minutes to complete online._

_All their friends were not looking forward to the rest of their lives where Stiles would beg and demand anyone who got engaged that he be allowed to perform the ceremony._

_Their officiant's name was Karl and he was lovely._

" _Welcome, friends and family. Scott and Malia value and treasure each and every one which is why you are here today, to witness their love and marriage," he started the ceremony. Scott and Malia both barely spared the kind man a glance, unable to look away from one another's eyes._

_He spoke about Scott and Malia's relationship and their love for a few minutes before they reached the vows. Malia insisted she didn't want to write vows. She loved Scott but she was not good with words.  
_

" _Do we have the rings?" He asked, and Stiles passed him them._

" _Do you Scott promise to accept Malia just as she is, sharing with her and supporting her through the experiences of your lives, be they easy or difficult, happy or sad, challenging or mundane, till death do you part?" Karl turned to him._

" _I do." He said with a watery chuckle._

" _Do you take Malia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"_

" _I do." He breathed out through a smile, nodding his head, eyes glistening. He slid the silver diamonded band on to her wedding finger atop her silver banded wedding ring with a pear-shaped diamond._

" _Do you Malia promise to accept Scott just as he is, sharing with him and supporting him through the experiences of your lives, be they easy or difficult, happy or sad, challenging or mundane, till death do you part?_

" _I do."_

" _Do you take Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?"_

" _I do." She choked out a reply, overcome with emotion, smile wide. She slid the silver band onto his wedding finger, their hands linking together once more, now with the cold bands pressing against each other._

" _Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride," Karl finished._

" _I love you so much, Malia," Scott blew out._

_Malia smiled through watering eyes. "I love you more," she joked._

_Scott pulled Malia close with their joined hands before releasing them and wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they smiled widely at one another before leaning in and meeting each other in a kiss. Scott wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss, his tongue on her lips, and she silently groaned into his mouth. Their friends and family were on their feet in the garden, clapping and hooraying. He reluctantly pulled away from her lips just a fraction, before pressing them back chastely, once, twice, three times. They hugged and then faced the small crowd._

_Malia turned to hug Lydia who was all teary eyed and Scott turned to face Stiles and Liam who both grinned, congratulating him as they hugged and clapped him on the back._

_Everyone swarmed them, parents hugging their children, friends and pack fighting for their turn to embrace and applaud them._

_Melissa had turned the kitchen island into a bar. Drinks of all kinds filled the counter, acholic and non-alcoholic alike, mixers, water, coffee and tea with glasses and ice all at the ready for a long night of celebrating._

_._

_._

Stiles and Lydia knew they were going to have a big wedding the minute he proposed. Lydia had always wanted the whole big white dream wedding, she wanted to feel like a beautiful princess with the perfect guy and Stiles was determined to show her off to every single person he knew.

They were getting married at a large castle tourist attraction on the edge in Beacon county which was in a word picturesque before they moved onto to a large hotel they'd hired the ballroom of for the dinner and reception.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Mieczyslaw Stilinski and Lydia Martin," their officiant Robert began.

Stiles groaned internally at the use of his first name. He'd had many an argument in the year they'd spent planning their wedding with Lydia about the use of his first name in their ceremony. She said he could deal with the use of his legal name for one day and he had a hissy fit and ultimately lost anyway because let's face it the bride got what she wanted especially when that bride was Lydia.

Robert began the opening words of the ceremony but if he was being honest Stiles couldn't remember what they'd chosen and he was barely listening to the man speak, he couldn't stop looking at Lydia, his fiancé about to turn wife. The fourteen-year-old Lydia-obsessed Stiles inside him was going crazy because against all odds he was marrying her.

"Now, Stiles, as we all know he prefers to be called, and Lydia have prepared a few words to say to one another. Stiles?"

Stiles never heard him. He was too busy staring at his soon-to-be wife. Lydia squeezed his hand. "Stiles," she whisper-hissed. "Your vows?"

He blinked. "Right, yeah," he said. "You were distracting me, you look too beautiful," he smiled at her.

Lydia smile widened.

He took a deep breath. "When we started our second year at high school you still had no idea who I was even though I'd been obsessing over you since the third grade and I used to talk Scott's ear off about my ten-year-plan to make Lydia Martin fall in love with me, because let's face we all know I was kind of obsessive back then," he started, and Lydia, Scott and Malia laughed. _Back then,_ as if he still wasn't obsessive. "He used to shake his head and laugh at me and then Allison came into our lives,"

Watery eyes filled the room.

"She should be with us but she isn't and I guess I owe her thanks because this is in part thanks to her that we're even here because we became friends thanks to her and Scott. We became close friends and I guess somewhere between you being the first girl I danced with, the girl who could stop my panic attacks, and you saving my life I let the ten-year-plan fall to the back burner because we had so much else going on and we both moved on with our lives,"

He smiled at Malia and she smiled back. They had long since moved on – _obviously_ – but their relationship was still a big part of their past and had meant a lot to both of them.

"Then the end of our senior year happened and I don't know why or how I hadn't told you yet when I think we both knew. I guess fate intervened and we got separated by no choice of our own," he said. His eyes were watering now. "but you fought it tooth and nail and your love brought me back, you were the only one who could bring me back. I didn't need the ten-year-plan anymore because I got to spend the next eight years loving you instead of pining for you. It hasn't been easy, college and work separating us so much in the beginning but life isn't easy, we know that better than anyone.

"You constantly amaze me. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together," he finished.

Lydia took deep breaths and she tried not to cry.

"Lydia, your vows," Robert smiled at her.

Lydia let out a watery chuckle. "God, why did I let you go first," she said, blinking through her tears. "Okay, here I go. When we started high school, I was the cliché girl dating the lacrosse captain," Jackson smiled from his seat, Ethan's hand is his, and shook his head and the ridiculous way they acted as teens, even though they loved each other, they were friends who weren't meant to be. "I thought because I was pretty and popular I couldn't be smart. Boys wouldn't like me, they wouldn't like a girl that was smarter than them so I played dumb even though I was an idiot who didn't notice you noticing me. You saw through all of it and you saw the real me,"

Stiles smiled at her. "We became friends, best friends, we solved the crazy problems no other teenagers could ever possibly face together. You were always there to comfort me and protect me throughout everything, even if you were hurting or it risked your life to save mine. You told me I was beautiful when I was feeling everything but that and you continue to do so every day. I never realised it at first but I found myself always gravitating towards you.

"I'm constantly impressed with everything you manage to do and achieve. You helped me show people the real me and it's like you're the other half of me. Sometimes I wish I realised it earlier but I'm so glad our friendship was what it was because it brought us so much closer together," she said.

She takes a final deep breath. "We might have taken our time but when we realised it, that was it. Our lives and our relationship have never been easy but I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I can't wait for us to be together forever," she completed her vows.

"The rings, please?" Robert asked. Scott handed him them.

"Stiles, do you take Lydia to be your wife from this day and every day forward?" he asked.

"I do." Stiles grinned widely, sliding the simple silver band against her diamond encrusted cushion cut engagement ring.

"Lydia, do you take Stiles to be your husband from this day and every day forward?" he asked.

"I do." Lydia gasped out, a smile spread across her face, placing the thick silver band on his wedding finger.

"You may now kiss the bride,"

Stiles released one of Lydia's hands, wrapped the other around her and pulled her close as Lydia wrapped one arm around him too. They kissed, sighing happily against one another before they broke apart, forehead against forehead and hugged one another.

.

_._

* * *

_I was gonna keep going into the reception and party bit but I felt kind of natural to end it here. Maybe I'll do that some other time. I hope you guys liked it though._

_Feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	18. Eighteen

**A/N:** _How much did we all hate Tracy btw? Currently just finished re-watching season 5, damn I was happy when she died, and it's so weird how I have such love for Theo now but damn I wanted him to die so bad in season 5 because wow he was a dick, but god bless Jeff for that redemption story. Anyway, I just wanted to write some Thiam since I'm watching season 6 again now and because I ship them to insane levels and dammit they are canon._

_Also, sorry it's been a hot minute, I had a crazy couple weeks but I've finished uni for Christmas now so expect more uploads soon._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Eighteen.**

* * *

.

Theo almost always woke up before Liam. His upbringing and his life before Liam had always made him hyperaware of his surroundings, of any possible threat and it had only been intensified when he'd been homeless. Theo had taken to thinking of his life _before_ Liam and _after_ Liam. Before hell and after hell. When the cops kept waking him up and making him move his truck and his body, well it was like his body had become even more oversensitive of every noise and sound around him.

It had gotten better since he'd been living with Liam and his parents.

Although he still woke up earlier than your average teenager would choose too.

When the sun began to rise, bringing with it light and day, Theo's eyes would soon adjust and open, long before the other three residents of the house.

It was Saturday which often signalled a long lie for Liam and his parents.

Theo felt his body wake and he scrunched his eyes before opening them. He was lying flat on his back in Liam's large double bed with one around wrapped around said teen who was curled into his side, head lying on his chest, snoring softly.

Theo smiled at the sight.

Ever since they had gotten together just a few weeks ago, Theo had been sleeping in the guestroom less and less. He spent his night tangled in Liam's limbs and sheets. Liam's parents knew they were dating now but he always made sure to leave Liam's room before his parents could find them tangled together but he was certain the older couple could see straight through them. He was certain they knew a lot of things.

He glanced at the alarm clock on Liam's bedside table. It was only a little after six am and they'd went to bed not long after midnight. Hmm, Theo thought, he'd gotten almost a full six hours of sleep, he couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

He tightened the arm he had around Liam's waist and felt the werewolf sigh contently into his chest making him smile.

Theo lifted his right hand and stroked it through Liam's messy slightly-too-long hair and he felt his heart squeeze inside his chest. Theo sighed, pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead and slowly peeled himself away from the werewolf's vice-like hold on him.

Liam groaned sleepily and tightened his grip subconsciously, still sound asleep.

Theo reluctantly removed Liam's grasp who rolled over in his sleep, grabbing onto the pillow on Theo's side of the bed. Theo smiled again and shook his head. He had a side of the bed. He left Liam's room and headed for the bathroom down the hall. Liam had him smiling a lot lately. He didn't use to smile – truly, genuinely smile. It was always an act, a fake smirk that he plastered on his face to fool people.

Theo locked the bathroom door in case Liam's parents woke up, stripped off and stood under the hot water of the shower head. He sighed contently, leaning his forehead against the cool tiles.

He thought about his life _before._

His stomach clenched in a way that he never thought he could possibly feel again. It made him feel sick.

The person he used to be.

He was still Theo; still cocky, arrogant, sarcastic but when he thought about power he didn't think about it like he used to. Theo craved power because he craved control. He thought power was the way to get that. Theo was a messed-up kid when he was younger, his family life like a pretty picture with false grins that concealed the terror behind closed doors. Then the dread doctors came along, manipulating him into the worst version of himself. He'd never had any control over his own life and with the dread doctors moulding him he became convinced that power would make him stronger, make him better, so no one could ever walk all over him again.

Then he was put in the ground and when he came back out he thought nothing had changed and he was wrong.

The pack kept him close, under lock and key. He helped them, tried to make himself useful so they wouldn't kill him or send him back and he told himself he'd run at the first opportunity he could.

But a voice in his head that had quietened so long ago he could barely remember it just kept getting louder.

He saved Liam's life, and Liam saved his and that voice in his head got louder and louder.

When everything settled with the ghost riders and the wild hunt the pack lost track of him, no longer deeming him a ticking threat and it was the perfect opportunity for him to bail out of Beacon Hills and run like the freaking wind before some other inevitable threat came along. He got in his truck and he drove to the edge of the town, he stared at the welcome sign, his truck unwilling to move, and it was like there was a pit in his stomach.

He couldn't do it.

He told himself it was because he had nowhere to go, not because he wanted to stay in Beacon Hills because of a certain blue-eyed beta who said he hated him and would leave him for dead but saved him anyway.

Instead, he drove his truck around aimlessly for weeks, stealing food and clothes when and where he could because he might have been different now but he was no damn saint. He parked his truck in whatever secluded space he found himself, sleeping in the back seat until the deputy on duty that night found him and told him to move.

Then the hunters came and the pack needed his help.

Liam wanted his help.

Hayden was gone.

He was happy about that but he didn't understand why yet.

Theo had never had feelings about another person romantic or even platonic in a long time. He'd had sex before sure but that was just a physical thing, a way for him to get a release and pleasure, it wasn't about feelings.

He hid it well but he was scared he might die for the first time in a long time and it didn't even matter to him because the thought of Liam being gone from this world was worse than his fear.

He accepted that he finally had feelings for Liam during the final fight and accepting that was like accepting that he felt everything now. He thought about what Mason had said. _You can't take pain if you don't care._ He'd taken pain before he'd thought. But it was different. He'd taken Josh and Tracy's pain to take their power like Deucalion had said but he wasn't taking their pain because he cared, because he wanted to help, he was taking it because he _wanted_ something else from them. Admitting that he cared about Liam, someone other than himself, for no other reason than he cared was like opening the floodgates. It made sense to him and suddenly he was taking Gabe's pain and everyone was staring at him.

He never thought the pack would forgive him or accept him but at the same time they never told him to leave, never tried to kill or capture him again.

Somehow, he ended up being Liam's friend and he was living with him because Liam was Liam and he saw him every single day and every single day his heart beat faster when he looked at him.

In all his thinking Theo lost track of time, he didn't know how long he'd been standing under the hot water, his fingers and toes had started to prune. He scrubbed and washed his hair before grabbing some shower gel to wash and rinse his body. He turned off the hot water, dried off his body and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He bumped into Dr Geyer in the hallway.

"You're up early," Theo said to him.

Dr Geyer smiled and shook his head. "Says the teenager up before seven am on a Saturday," he said. "Got called in for a shift at the hospital, tell those other two when they rise from the dead will you?"

Theo smiled. "Will do," he replied.

Dr Geyer disappeared down the stairs, grabbing his white doctor's coat on the way while Theo headed into his room to change.

Theo was dressed for the day in jeans and a t-shirt since he was off from work and didn't have plans for the day before heading downstairs and making himself some toast and eggs for breakfast by seven-thirty. He was careful not to make too much noise as he could still here Liam and his mother's even sleeping breaths from upstairs and he didn't want to wake them. He ate his breakfast in happy silence at the dining table looking out the windows.

He finished his breakfast quickly, washing his dishes in the sink and putting them away quietly before making his way back upstairs to Liam's room, leaving the door open.

Mrs Geyer woke up around ten, simply smiling at Theo when she saw him sitting at Liam's desk as she disappeared downstairs in her pyjamas.

Meanwhile, the werewolf was still out cold hands wrapped around half of Theo's pillow with his head laying on the rest. Theo couldn't help but smile.

Yes, when Theo thought about his life _before_ it made him feel sick. But his life _after,_ the life he was starting to enjoy with Liam, well Theo would happily put up with that feeling for the rest of his life if it meant he got to have this.

He sat in Liam's desk chair with his feet up on the desk his headphones on, shuffling his music playlist and he just watched Liam sleep peacefully.

Theo didn't think he would ever deserve Liam or the way they felt about each other after everything he'd done in his past but he didn't care and he wasn't going to put up a fight because he would gladly accept and take every moment and every bit of time he got to spend with the beta. He'd put up with the nightmares about his sister that Liam made occur less and less, he'd put up with the werewolf's stupid anger issues, he'd put up with the hunters and the supernatural threats Scott's pack always got involved in, he'd put up with anything and everything for the beta, no questions asked.

Liam had started to stir sometime after eleven.

"You know watching me sleep is totally creepy, right?" Liam mumbled into the pillow without moving his body or opening his eyes.

Theo pulled out off his headphones. "I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to watch you sleep," he said, without missing a beat.

Liam smiled into his pillow. He liked hearing Theo call himself his boyfriend. He cracked an eye open. Theo's pillow. Theo must have woken up before him and left the bed causing him to turn and hug the pillow. "Are you always going to leave me alone in bed?" he asked.

Theo swung his legs off the desk, abandoning his phone and headphones, and sat on the edge of the bed, he pulled the covers from Liam's body grabbed Liam's hands and pulled him upright into a seating position. Liam groaned sleepily and fell against Theo's chest his eyes still barely open. Theo laughed at him as Liam fell into his neck. "I'm sorry I'm not as lazy as you,"

Liam smiled into his neck and kissed under his ear. "One day I'm gonna get you to stay in bed past seven am," he said and he wrapped his arms around Theo's waist and pulled him down on top of him.

"I'd like that," Theo said, burying his face in Liam's neck.

"What time is it?" Liam asked, keeping an arm around Theo's waist while his other hand played with the hair as the base of Theo's neck.

"After eleven, lazy but," Theo smiled into his skin in Liam's neck.

Liam locked his ankles around Theo's calves. "It's Saturday, you're meant to sleep in,"

Theo shifted his body so he wasn't crushing Liam with his weight anymore and instead was lying beside him with their arms wrapped around one another.

Liam loved that they were like this already. Things were still pretty new in their relationship, it was still early on by most relationship standards but when you'd been through as much as they had together it didn't feel like that. He couldn't believe how long they'd skirted around their sexual tension avoiding contact with each other. They could barely go a day now when they were together without touching each other.

"What are you smiling about?" Theo asked.

"How ridiculously long we went without touching each other," Liam replied, his nose rubbing against the side of Theo's face to illustrate his point.

Theo smiled too, his eyes falling closed as he leaned into the touch.

"You don't count all that punching and fighting as touching?" he asked, his smile transforming into his trademark smirk.

Liam laughed. "You know what I mean,"

"Mhm," Theo mumbled, his mouth reaching for Liam, sighing happily when it found a home and their lips met in a soft kiss, their legs pulling each other closer than close, their bodies no space between them.

Their lips caressed each other until Liam grew impatient and bit Theo's bottom lip, his gasp parting his lips, so Liam took the opportunity to angle his head and slip his tongue into Theo's mouth, deepening their kiss.

Lying there wrapped up in Liam, kissing him, all Theo could think about was how that was how he wanted to spend every Saturday for the rest of his life. It was a scary thought, he'd always been such a solitary creature, now all he craved was Liam's company.

Eventually, they pulled apart and were forced to break their bubble when Liam's mother called them down for breakfast. The three of them sat together at the table and ate pancakes together. Theo felt such a sense of peace and happiness. Liam had given him a second chance when there was no reason for him too. Gave him friendship, a place to call home. He gave him a relationship and he gave him a family.

He struggled with his emotions still, that was true, but so was something else, he would spend the rest of his life making sure he deserved it.

.

.

* * *

_I had no plan when I started this one, I just started typing and this is what came out of it. I wasn't sure how to end it, but I hope you guys liked._

_Thank you so much for the continued love and support, feedback and suggestions are always loved!_

_Shannxx_


	19. Ninteen

_**A/N:** _ _Alright, I know some people asked way back for some more Jackson and Ethan but it's been a struggle because while I did really like Ethan's character when he was on the show in season three I was never really a Jackson fan, although he was better in the final season when he came back and I liked his and Ethan's dynamic._

_Anyway, here's just a little something including them._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Nineteen.**

* * *

.

Lydia sat in front of her laptop watching her own reflection on the screen as she waited for her video-chat to be answered. God help him if he ignored her call she would fly to London herself and drag his half-werewolf-half-kanima ass back to Beacon Hills herself.

The call eventually got accepted and Jackson's face appeared on her screen. She smiled brightly. "Finally!"

Jackson stared at her. "You really don't take no for an answer, do you?"

Lydia frowned at him. "Do you know me at all?"

"The answer is still no, Lydia." He said sternly. "Or didn't the hundred back and forth texts convey that?

She glared at him. "Jackson."

"Lydia." He parroted.

"C'mon, it's a Christmas party with the pack, why don't you want to come and celebrate with some of your old friends?"

"Are they really old friends?"

Lydia huffed. "I thought you were less of a jackass since you came out the bisexual closet?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he chuckled shaking his head.

"I told him I already bought the tickets and he has no choice in the matter!" Ethan's voice shouted from somewhere off-screen. Lydia grinned. She knew there was a reason she liked Ethan.

Jackson made a face of betrayal. "And _I_ told _you_ that I –" Ethan cut him off when he appeared behind him at his desk, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Hey, Lydia, how's MIT treating you?" he asked, smiling widely at the banshee.

She returned his wide smile. "Hey, Ethan," she said. "It's great. Finals are a bitch, though, even for me. I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with my friends but Jackson here wants to be a sour wolf and ruin that,"

"Isn't that what Stiles calls Derek?" Jackson interrupted.

"Not the point," Lydia said. "The point is, you and your much better half are coming to celebrate Christmas with us at our party, and you will enjoy or so help me god I will scream until your ears bleed, capeesh?"

Jackson simply stared at her. Ethan continued smiling. "Alright, good. Now, how have you been Ethan?" Lydia asked.

And that was how Jackson found himself flying to Beacon Hills with his apparently much better half to spend the holidays with his 'old friends' even though they'd once all basically hated each other but Lydia Martin did not care about that one bit. They were one big giant dysfunctional pack and that was that.

Jackson managed to convince Ethan to convince Lydia that they were staying in a hotel rather than with her and Stiles at her mother's because he refused to spend that much time confined with Stiles Stillinski no matter how friendly they all were these days. They checked into their hotel and then made their way to the McCall house were Scott was hosting said Christmas party he'd been dragged across the country to attend.

"Jackson, Ethan!" The room hollered when they arrived and various people hugged them or patted them on the back as they made their way through the McCall home.

"Told you he'd make it," Lydia said to Scott.

"Dammit, I owe stiles twenty bucks," he said. He clapped Jackson on the back and hugged Ethan. "Good to see you guys,"

He made his way across the room to Stiles and Malia how were engaged in a serious debate about Star Wars. Scott groaned at the lecture he would inevitably be getting for the thousand time.

Scott slunk an arm around his girlfriend and handed Stiles a twenty. "What's this for?"

"Jackson just made it,"

Stiles laughed at his best friend. "Ha-ha told you he'd make it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said.

"Seriously you bet against Jackson making it?" Malia said. "No one says no to Lydia," she laughed.

Scott nodded. "Evidently,"

Stiles left the couple and disappeared to find his own girlfriend and greet her ex-boyfriend. Ah, what a weird and extended pack they were. This was surely going to be an interesting party.

.

.

* * *

_This scene just popped into my head and I just wanted to write and post it before I lost it or forgot about it and discarded it like I do with so many other little silly scenes and ideas like this._

_Feedback and suggestions are loved._

_Shannxx_


	20. Twenty

_**A/N:** _ _I honestly cannot believe and express how crazy it feels to be writing a chapter twenty! I can't thank you all enough for the kind comments and support. I wanted to write some more and include more of the pack and so here it is and one of you asked for Theo getting hurt saving the pack so that kind of lead me to this but it mostly THIAM because I'm on a THIAM trip._

_So from what people seem to think, the time jump at the end of the show was two years later? Which lines up pretty well with my story, because I imaged them catching up and getting rid of her two/three years later in what I've written so far. Also, this is my first mention of Alec I think. I don't plan to include much of him or Nolan I think so that's why I thought I'd mention them in this.  
_

_I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Twenty.**

* * *

.

Liam hadn't spoken in over thirty minutes.

Deaton had checked him over and patched him up when he got there and save from a few curse words during the process he'd been silent ever since.

He was just sitting in a chair in the animal clinic staring at the wall. He'd counted the bricks at least four times over now trying to think about anything other than _him_ even though it was pointless his body and mind on high alert as to who was missing from his side.

They were waiting for the other pack members to arrive and brainstorm a plan but with every second that ticked by the fear inside Liam grew stronger and it wouldn't be long until his IED turned that fear to anger.

Scott kept a watchful eye on him as he called and rallied the troops. He was worried about his beta but he knew he'd speak when he was ready to.

Malia was the first to arrive, rushing into the clinic desperate to get eyes on her boyfriend and make sure he was alright. She ran through the clinic doors and headed straight for the back room where she could hear their heartbeats. She ran straight into Scott's waiting arms and after hugging each other, her eyes were raking over his body surveying him for wounds or injuries.

"You're alright," she breathed, and she turned to the other heartbeat and scent she knew. She caught sight of Liam and her brow furrowed. He was unusually silent. "What happened, what's going on?" Theo was missing from his usual permanent spot at Liam's side.

"Liam and Theo were going for a run in the woods when they caught an unusual scent and gunpowder so they started tracking it. He texted me but by the time I got there…" his voice trailed off.

Liam's scrunched his eyes.

 _This is all my fault,_ he thought. It had been his idea not to wait for Scott, figuring it was nothing, so they had been following the scent through the preserve and by the time they'd heard the multiple heartbeats it was too late, they were surrounded, guns aimed at them. They fought like hell but they got separated because there were too many of them and Theo had been trying to protect him. _Theo was always protecting him first over himself, damn it._ By the time Scott got there the hunters were fleeing, dragging a struggling and losing consciousness Theo with them. Liam was too hurt and there were too many to fight off if they were to chase after them so Scott dragged him to the animal clinic kicking and screaming.

"Shit," Malia cursed, looking at Liam across the room.

She made her way to his sunken posture in the chair across the room. "Liam," she said. "We'll get him back don't worry,"

Liam looked up at her. "I can't lose him," his voice cracked as he spoke for the first time.

Mason and Corey had appeared in the doorway. "Liam," Mason's voice said full of worry.

"You won't," Scott and Malia said at the same time.

"I promise," Malia added.

Within the hour – in which Liam couldn't stop fidgeting, unable to stay still – Stiles, Lydia, Derek and Peter had filled the room alongside the other five. Scott was thankful they were all in town. "Shouldn't we call Alec?" Lydia asked. "Another werewolf to help us out?"

"He's still pretty traumatised after his last battle with hunters, he's just a kid," Scott shook his head. "I don't want to call him unless we have too." Peter rolled his eyes but the rest of the room nodded in agreement.

After they'd rescued Alec from Monroe and her forces a few months ago they'd tracked and caught up to Monroe but fighting had ensued and she'd gotten away in the struggle, scurrying off and abandoning her men like always. Scott had told Alec that night he found him he could be with them but he'd have to fight and he meant it and he had, but he still didn't like it. He was only sixteen, the same they had been when this journey had started, but younger than the rest of them were now, and he didn't want to harden another kid with this supernatural war. Alec had stayed with his mom and Argent when they'd all eventually went back to their respective colleges and schools. They were trying to track down any distant relatives of his and the sheriff had found a brother of his mother's in Florida and Alec was all for living with his distant Uncle but they didn't want to send him packing with Monroe still out there to track him down and lead him back to square one. Nolan was going to college out Florida now and so he'd agreed to keep an eye on him if and when Alec finally got there.

"Alright," Stiles started as they all surrounded the exam table. "My dad had everyone at the station checking weird arrivals in Beacon Hills and they canvased the area for any activity at warehouses, you know abandoned buildings and the like,"

"And?" Lydia asked.

"It looks like Monroe's back in town," Stiles announced a wary look on his face.

Malia cursed under her breath. She'd hated herself for letting her get away that day at the school with the Anuk-ite after she'd shot and tried to kill Scott over two years ago now, and every time they were close to tracking her down for good and she slipped away her hatred for the psychotic hunter only intensified.

"Why would she take Theo?" Corey asked.

"I don't think we can assume there is any rationality behind Monroe's actions at this point, it may have just been a target of opportunity, you two stumbled across him," Deaton said. "There could be any number of reasons for taking him. Information on the pack, ways to get to you all, and the packs you are associated with," he brainstormed.

"Argent's scouting out the area now and from his texts, it seems pretty fortified for an abandoned factory," Scott said, checking his texts from Argent.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I don't fucking care why they have him, only that they do!" Liam said through clenched teeth. "God only knows what they're doing to him right now."

"Liam, listen, Theo's a tough son of a bitch, alright?" Stiles said.

"He won't go down easy," Corey added. "He'll be fighting like hell,"

Liam gulped and nodded. They were right of course, but all he could think about was Theo being hurt, tortured, and how if the roles were reversed then Theo would be doing everything in his power to find him as soon as possible. "Well, what's the plan to save the former murderous chimaera?" Peter flashed a grin.

"Argent and Parrish are circling the area trying to break as much of the mountain ash barriers as possible and take out some of their guards," Scott said.

"My dad's mobilising the station, we need all the help we can get with the number of hunters she has, and _when_ we catch her he'll be on site to arrest her and put the bitch away for good," Stiles said.

"But we're going in first," Scott said. "We need to minimise the casualties, and get us supernatural in to fight first so they don't see us,"

"Where is the place?" Mason asked.

"Twenty minutes away, so let's go," Stiles answered.

.

.

They arrived at the abandoned factory and parked behind a field of trees so they wouldn't be seen where Argent and Parrish met them. Argent was carrying two handguns as well as a larger machine gun strapped to his back. Parrish had clearly already been in hellhound mode because his clothes were gone, his clothes sheared off and the familiar blackened smoke smudge marks covered his body.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"We've taken out the perimeter guards but it won't be long before they notice so you guys need to move," Argent said.

"How many bodies moving inside?" Malia asked.

Argent grimaced. "I'd say at least twenty," he hazarded a guess.

"And the mountain ash barriers?" Liam asked.

"Broke most of what we've found but there's undoubtedly more," Parrish added.

"We'll go in two teams, Parrish with one, Corey the other to break them if we find them," Scott said.

Mason looked at his boyfriend. He didn't like it when Corey was part of the battle, he didn't have claws and fangs that the others did, but he had skills that they needed and he couldn't stop him from helping their friends. He'd be going if he could, but he was human and his intellect couldn't help him fight. But he and Stiles did have their bats, yes plural, there were two now.

"Mason and I'll hang back and wait for my dad," Stiles said. "We'll try and intercept any signals and surveillance their using and keep you updated if we find anything out," he added, nodding his head at the two laptops sitting on the roof of his jeep for him and Mason to use.

"Liam can you catch Theo's scent, his heartbeat?" Scott turned and asked Liam, he had a better chance than any of them at locating the chimaera. Liam swallowed, closed his eyes and focused on the building ahead of them. Liam thought of Theo, the boy he loved, he thought of the scent that surrounded him whenever they were together, the sound of the heartbeat that lulled him to sleep. His eyes widened. "I've got him!" He focused his hearing.

.

" _Oof!" Theo groaned when another fist punched him in the stomach, his bare chest and abs clenched and tightened, expecting the blow._

" _Just do what we say!"_

_Theo laughed, splitting the blood from his mouth as he'd bit his tongue. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not doing anything for you!" he hissed at them._

_They turned button and electricity surging through his body intensified._

_._

Liam's eyes glowed gold in the darkness light only by the moon. "They're hurting him!" he barked, and his body made to move for the building.

Scott grabbed his arm. "Liam, wait!"

Liam growled at his alpha. "Liam, take it easy," Mason said.

"Where in the building is he Liam?" Lydia asked, a comforting hand on the beta's shoulder.

"The back-right hand corner," he replied without hesitation.

Argent nodded and loaded his gun. "Alright, I'll take Derek, Peter and Parrish with me to the front of the building, try to draw them and their fire away while you slip in the back and get Theo,"

Scott nodded. "Alright, Lydia, Malia, Corey we go with Liam,"

Stiles clenched Lydia's hand in his. "Be careful," he told his girlfriend. "You don't need any more scars," Lydia returned the pressure and kissed him quickly.

"Don't worry, Stiles, they have to go through us to get to her," Malia said. "And there's that scream," she smiled and Stiles nodded at her reassuringly.

"Let's go," Liam said already making his way up the hill.

Scott nodded at Derek, Peter, Parrish and Argent as they headed in their separate directions. "Be careful." He stated.

"You too," Argent replied, readying his weapons.

Parrish flicked his hands, his eyes burned orange, and his body set alight. Derek and Peter flashed their blue eyes, werewolf features forming. The four older men disappeared into the darkness.

"You guys ready?" Scott asked with alpha red eyes. Malia's were instinctively burning blue immediately. Liam growled, golden eyes still burning from before and his face full transformed. Scott and Malia descended their claws and fangs. "I'd scream but we don't want them to know we're here too soon," Lydia joked.

"Corey, you ready?" Scott asked.

The chameleon held out his hand. Liam grasped it, Lydia seized his, Malia clutched hers, and Scott gripped hers and together the five of them vanished into the night.

"Alright, let's move quietly," Scott said. "We need as much of an advantage as we can get,"

They crept through the grass in silence until they reached the fence around the property that Parrish and Argent had already broken and soon they found a pile of four knocked out men that had been presumably been guarding the property before Argent and Parrish got there. Scott nudged them with a foot. "Still out cold," he said.

"Good," Corey said.

Scott's phone buzzed.

_There's no building security to hack but Dad arrived with the building blueprints. Here's where Theo most likely is and the way to follow. Stiles._

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"The Sheriff got the building blueprints," he replied as they reached the side of the building. He looked at the picture Stiles had sent with the most likely room holding Theo circled in red pen. "There's a hallway and two rooms between us and Theo it looks like,"

Corey creaked open the door, breaking the mountain ash barrier in the process and they made their way inside the building. A wide and long hallway greeted them and there was only one man with a gun at the bottom.

"Hello?" He called. "Damien, is that you?"

The five of them ceased to move and Malia motioned for them to be silent with her finger as he walked towards them, his gun aimed straight at where they stood, invisible hands clutched together. When the man was within spitting distance, Scott curled his hand into a tight fist and it shot forwards punching the man square in the face. Malia's eyes widened as the man's dazed face fell to the floor unconscious and the four of them turned to stare at the alpha. "Nice!" Corey whisper-yelled.

"Let's keep moving," whispered Lydia.

The hallway split in two at the end, each ending in a doorway.

"Right or left?"

"Right," Liam said.

They nodded and turned right.

"There are at least seven heartbeats spread through the two rooms," Malia whispered.

"Corey, you keep going with Lydia and Liam," Scott ordered. "Malia and I will take care of this room,"

"Or I could just knock them out with my scream," Lydia said.

"Then they'll know we're here," Liam said. "Save it for when we're closer to Theo,"

Scott kicked the door open, still invisible and four guns turned to point at them. "What the…" One of them said.

Scott and Malia materialised and grabbed two of the gun-bearing men before they could even register what was happening, knocking them out cold to the floor. The other two were too busy moving the guns around wilding trying to aim at their targets before they tried to fire so they didn't notice the door on the other end of the room opening. Scott and Malia moved with skill and precision, too fast and in sync for the other two guards who started firing their weapons in every direction.

"Shit they'll know we're here now," Malia growled, dodging a bullet, before kicking the man who fired into the ground. Scott took out the other guy and soon they were standing over two men on the ground clutching their bloody faces. "Do yourselves a favour and stay down," she told them.

"Here they have zip ties," Scott said, grabbing them from one of the men's pockets. Together the couple tied their ankles and legs together before tying them to pole on the wall on one side of the room.

"Where's Theo?" Malia demanded of them, claws and fans still bared. One of them spat blood at her feet.

Scott's eyes flashed red and the man instantly regretted his decision when Scott punched him in the face, growling at the man.

Then they heard Lydia's banshee scream in the distance and they could now hear gunfire on the opposite end of the building where the others were.

They raced for the next room where there were three unconscious hunters and an open door to another much larger factory floor room filled with machinery everywhere. Scott narrowed his werewolf alpha eyes. "Lydia!" He called across the room when he saw her. She was guiding her scream towards a hunter who dropped unconscious to the floor.

"I really wish I could that," Malia said and they ran for their friends.

Theo was chained to pipes on the wall and ceiling, current continuously coursing through his body preventing him from healing. The four hunters who must have been standing watch were now bloody and passed out on the floor. "Theo," Liam breathed when he punched the final guard to the ground before racing towards his boyfriend. Liam reached out to touch his bleeding, bruised and swollen face.

"Liam," Theo whimpered. "The electricity, you need to turn it off," he exhaled, cracking open a swollen eye.

Scott and Malia narrowed their eyes for the switch.

"Here," Corey said, from where he was standing in front of a machine across the room, he'd followed the wire leading from Theo to the large machine-thingy-whatever-the-hell-it-was. Lydia, being the smartest person in the room, raced over to him. Liam never moved an inch, his eyes raking over the bruises and injuries to Theo's body.

"Right, let me see," she said, looking over the all the turns and buttons, with narrowed eyes. She turned two and clicked another button. The buzzing of electricity stopped and Theo instantly felt his body fighting to heal itself. "That should be it, guys," she stated. Liam reached a hand out for the chains and wire around Theo's wrists and he nodded. Theo smiled when he felt Liam's touch.

Scott and Malia moved to help with his other wrist and ankles. "Wasn't expecting you guys in the rescue party," he laughed as they unchained him and untied the electrical wires restricting him.

"I will punch you in the face despite the fact you're injured," Malia offered in reply.

Theo smiled at her, as his body fell forwards, no longer restrained into Liam's waiting and secure hold. Liam curled his arms around his waist and pulled Theo's arm around his shoulder to support his weight. "Hey, babe," Theo whispered in his ear, head falling against his shoulder.

"Hi," Liam whispered, looking at his healing face, kissing him quickly, treasuring the feel of his lips on his. Liam laced his fingers through those on Theo's arm around his shoulder and pain was easing slightly from his body as Liam stole away his pain, the black veins dragging up his arm. "Are you alright?" Liam breathed, forehead leaning against his.

"Better now you're here," Theo smiled at him.

The gunfire on the other side of the building lessoned.

"Let's get you out of here, so the Sheriff can come in," Scott said, breaking their bubble as he moved to help support the rest of Theo's weight, slinging his other arm around his shoulder.

"Wait," Theo said. "Monroe's here,"

"We figured," Malia said through clenched teeth.

"She disappeared through a door back there with some others when she heard you guys coming for me," Theo said, his head nodding to the back of the factory floor.

Malia's eyes followed his line of sight to the door. "Scott," she said. "We can't let her get away again."

Scott looked torn. "Alright," he said, finally. "Corey, help Mason with Theo," he said and Corey took over helping to support the chimaera. "Malia and I will try to track Monroe, Lydia you go with them they'll need your scream since Theo's still healing if they need to fight," he told them. Lydia nodded.

"Be careful," she told her best friends while she followed the boys back the way they came in. "I'm sending the Sheriff in as soon as we get out, most of the armed hunters and guards will be down by now,"

Scott nodded at the banshee and he and Malia followed the direction Monroe had disappeared in. The factory was a maze of silent rooms and corridors as most of the men in the building must have disappeared to the front of the building where Argent and the others had been to draw them away. Their supernatural senses at work they made their way through the building, Scott in front holding Malia's hand in his until eventually, they came across the others, no hunters or guards in their way.

There were two dead guards scattered on the floor and the rest surrendered in the corner. "Monroe?" Malia asked.

Peter tried and failed not to smile. "See for yourself," he said. Parrish lead them to a corner where there was a body covered with a jacket. He pulled it back and Monroe's haunted face stared back at them.

Scott frowned. He didn't like death as a punishment. No matter the person. "What happened?" He asked.

"Friendly fire," Argent responded.

"Apparently, she never learned from her mistakes, putting weapons in untrained hands," Parrish said.

"She came running through here trying to flee and one of her own men fired on her before we could even try and intervene," Derek added.

Scott sighed.

"So it's over?" Malia asked.

"Hunters will always be out there to put you vile creatures down!" A man yelled from the corner of tied up surrenders.

Argent walked towards them. "You're no hunter, we don't kill innocent people." He stated.

"I'm betting without your leader to spew hate into people's ears you won't be much of a threat," Malia hissed.

"Let's get out of here," Scott said, taking her hand in his again. "The Sheriff will be wanting to get in here,"

The met the Sheriff with his force of deputies behind them on their way back to the cars. "Scott!" The man shouted. "Are you alright?"

Scott smiled at the man. "We're good," he said.

"There's three down inside Sheriff," Argent said.

"Including Monroe," Argent added.

"Alright, deputies move in!" He yelled.

"Theo and the others make it out?" Derek asked Scott as they walked.

"I'm good," Theo's voice called from the back of his truck that Liam had driven here.

"Unfortunately," Stiles joked. Lydia elbowed his side and he laughed. "He knows I'm only joking," he said. "Mostly." Stiles was standing by Lydia's side arms wrapped around her glad his girlfriend was safe.

Mason and Corey were in the front of Theo's truck. "We're gonna take him to Deaton," Liam said as Scott walked up to him.

"I told you I'm fine," Theo said.

Liam glared at him. "And I told you, you don't have a choice."

"It's a good idea, Theo, better safe than sorry," Scott said. Theo shook his head before turning to face Scott and Malia through the window. "Thank you," Theo said, in a rare moment of seriousness, to the alpha and his girlfriend. "For helping me."

Scott smiled and nodded. "Didn't have much of a choice, couldn't have Liam acting all broody and emo forever," Malia added.

"Aw babe, did you miss me?" Theo turned to his boyfriend, the sarcasm and smirk returning to his demeanour, and the pack knew he would be just fine.

"See you guys later," Mason said, starting up the truck.

The rest of them yawned.

"Well I'm beat," Stiles said.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "Exactly what did you do?"

"I stood here with Mason and we painstakingly worried about our other half's while we waited for my dad to arrive. You have no idea how taxing that was,"

Lydia shook her head and pushed him towards his jeep.

"We'll meet tomorrow and you can give us the rundown on what happened, alright?" Scott said. Theo nodded. They all headed for their separate cars heading home to get a much-needed nights rest.

.

.

Deaton was waiting for the four of them, standing in the open doorway of the animal clinic.

"How are you doing, Theo?" he asked.

"Been better, doc, but I'll be fine," Theo grimaced when he got out his truck and made his way inside with Liam holding onto him.

"Well let's have a look you anyway,"

Deaton checked him over and after expelling the wolfsbane from his system concluded that he would be fine by tomorrow. He just needed to eat something to get his energy back to finish healing and get a good night's sleep since he'd had so much wolfsbane and electricity in his system that while he might be healing on the outside his inside needed a few hours so he was instructed to take it easy.

"Give me the keys," Theo said when they reached his truck outside, hands in the air expecting Liam to throw him the keys.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him. "Nope." He said. "You heard Deaton,"

"He said take it easy, he didn't say I couldn't drive my truck,"

"Not happening," Liam replied. "Now get your ass in the truck,"

Mason and Corey stared at the couple, shaking their heads. Theo grumbled and got in the passenger side of the front of his truck. Liam smiled and got in the driver's side while his two best friends climbed into the back of the truck. "Alright, hurry up and drive us home I'm starving," Corey mumbled from the back.

They dropped the other couple at Mason's home before Liam drove them across town to Theo's apartment and the chimaera smiled when he saw his apartment building coming into few. It was past midnight now. They'd gone for a run at eight pm in the preserve before things had taken a severe turn for the worse. Liam parked the truck in Theo's spot and the two of them made their way up the lift and into Theo's apartment.

By the time they'd made it into the flat Liam tackled Theo in a hug. He didn't mean to let the tears fall, he really didn't, he wasn't a crier but he hadn't been that scared that he was going to lose Theo in a long time. Theo sighed contently and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, wrapping his fingers through the ends of Liam's hair. "Liam, baby, I'm fine," Theo insisted.

"I know, I just, I," he stuttered before taking a deep breath. "You have to stop sacrificing yourself for me, okay? I love you as much as you love me. I'd be just as lost without you as you would be without me, alright?"

Theo smiled into his hair and kissed the side of his head. "Okay. I'm sorry, Liam, I didn't mean to scare you, babe," he said sincerely, pulling away so he could see his face. He wiped the tears from Liam's face. "You're not allowed to cry,"

Liam rolled his eyes. Theo smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Liam smiled and returned the kiss with happiness. "Can we go to bed now? I'm too tired to eat or shower tonight," Theo said.

Theo stripped off till he was just in his boxers, ready to climb into bed. Liam stared at the healing bruises and wounds on his back. Liam walked up behind him and traced them with his fingertips. "I know you can't resist me baby, but I don't think it's happening tonight," he joked.

Liam shook his head. "Get in bed you cocky asshole," Theo did as he was told, crawling under the covers relishing in the feeling of being in the comfy environment. Liam stripped off down to his boxers too and joined his boyfriend lying on his back while Theo curled into his side and lay his head on his chest sighing happily when Liam wrapped an arm around him. "I was scared I wouldn't get do to this again," he whispered into the darkness.

Theo placed a kiss over Liam's heart. "You're stuck with me, Dunbar, you can't get rid of me that easily," he snarked, snuggling closer.

"I take it back," Liam joked, pretending to pull away.

Theo dug in hands into his sides. "Nope. No, you can't take it back now," he said, legs tangling with Liam's, his chest curled into Liam's side even further. Liam laughed, relaxing into the bed with his arms wrapped around Theo.

"Go to sleep, Theo,"

"I love you, Liam."

"I love you, too."

Theo closed his eyes and let the thump-thump-thump of Liam's heartbeat and his intoxicating scent lull him into a sleep in a mere matter of minutes he was so exhausted promising himself he would ravish his boyfriend in the morning. Liam closed his eyes but waited till he heard Theo's rhythmic breathing even out signalling he was sound asleep before he let himself drift off.

.

.

* * *

_I enjoyed writing this one, although it was difficult. I kept changing things before deciding on this version. I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Please leave me some feedback and suggestion are always welcome._

_Shannxx_


	21. Twenty-One

_**A/N:** _ _FYI, I have only seen the very first Star Wars that came out, I have them all on my laptop and I keep meaning to watch them but I haven't so even though this chapter is about Star Wars there isn't any specific references to the plot of the movies because I know nothing other than names of major characters._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Twenty-One.**

* * *

.

Liam and Theo were exhausted. It was December and being in his last year of college Liam's finals were killing him. He'd been spending his days and nights studying for his exams and writing essays and now that he was finally finished for winter break all he wanted to do was sleep. Theo had been pulling double time and doing extra shifts at the station for weeks so that the Sheriff would give him a week off when Liam was finished school for Christmas so they could spend time together since they'd barely seen each other in weeks.

After his final exam, Liam had went back to his dorm, packed his bags for the break, got in his car and went to straight to Theo's place. Their reunion had been filled with the two boys throwing themselves at each other and pulling their clothes off and falling into bed inhumanely fast before treating themselves to a takeaway and a shared shower before they completely zoned out and fell asleep in bed by ten pm like an old couple instead of the twenty-one and twenty-three year-olds that they were.

The lights flicked on in the bedroom just after eleven.

"Wake-up assholes!"

Liam and Theo's were groggy and sleepy but lurched forwards in the bed supernatural eyes glowing yellow, claws descending. "Wha–isit-who's there?!" Liam mumbled, growl in his throat.

Stiles stood illuminated in the doorway, eyebrows raised, shaking his head at the couple. "Dude, put the claws away, it's just me," he said.

Liam stared at him in confusion, claws disappearing, eyes returning to normal. Theo rubbed at his tired eyes. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"How the fuck did you even get in?" Liam added.

"I have a key, obviously. Did you guys seriously not hear me coming in?" He said in a 'well duh' tone while the couple in the bed stared at him incredulously. "What is the point of supernatural senses if you don't use them,"

"We were sleeping!" Liam shouted.

" _Why_ and _how_ do you have a key to my apartment?"

Stiles scoffed. "Dude, please, I've had one since you moved in. I have keys to everyone's place,"

"Remind me how you got into the FBI again please?"

"We're wasting time. Get up, Theo, we're going to see the new Star Wars," he said, waving his hand at the Star Wars top he was wearing under his typical flannel, before he grabbed a t-shirt strewn across a chest-of-drawers right from the door and threw it at the chimera.

"What?" Theo asked, dumbfounded.

"Star. Wars." Stiles dragged out the words. "Midnight showing. C'mon we have less than an hour and we still need to drive there, get snacks and I refuse to miss the previews,"

"Are you serious right now?" Liam asked, staring at Stiles.

"Yes. Hurry up, Malia's waiting in the car," Stiles replied.

"Malia?" Theo asked.

"In the car, yes. Move your ass," Stiles said, motioning with his hands.

Theo pulled the black shirt Stiles threw at him over his head. "Alright, unless you want to see my dick, I advise you go wait in the living room,"

Stiles made a face of disgust before moving to go and wait in the living room. Liam fell backwards onto the bed laying down again while shaking his head in confusion. Theo threw the covers from his body and swung his legs out of the bed, opening the drawer on the bedside table to grab a pair of boxers and slip them on. Liam stared at him, admiring his body, as he got up out of the bed and made his way to the drawers to grab his jeans and pull them on. "This is weird, right?"

Liam laughed and sunk back down into the pillows, closing his eyes, too tired to hold them open. "You mean the guy who once threated to kill you every time he saw you showing up at your place to take to the movies in the middle of the night? Nope, not weird at all, babe," He said, sarcastically.

Theo made his way to the bed around to Liam's side and hovered over him. "If this is part of his elaborate plan after all these years where he kills me and hides the body promise you'll avenge my death?"

Liam laughed and opened his eyes to find Theo's face barely a centimetre away from his own, teeth wide smile. "Sure, Theo, I promise," he told his boyfriend.

"Love you," Theo said, pressing his lips to his, kissing him softly on the mouth goodbye.

Liam smiled into it as he pulled away too soon. "Love you, too,"

"Alright, now that you two have said your lovey-dovey goodbyes should I leave Theo to die in a ditch, can we go now? Who knows what damage Malia could be doing to my car," Stiles said, appearing in the doorway again.

Theo headed for the doorway, grabbing a hoodie from the living room chair as he did so. "I said nothing about dying in a ditch,"

Stiles grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the front door. "Good it'll be a nice surprise then," he replied.

"Enjoy whatever number of movie this is," Liam called after them.

"Seriously he doesn't even know how many there are?" Stiles annoyed reply came, hands waving around in the air. "Him and Scott, honestly, imbeciles the pair of them!"

Theo shook his head at the absurdity of this whole situation. Malia was indeed impatiently waiting in the car, her arm hanging out the window tapping against the door. "Finally, what took you guys so long?" She complained.

"He was sleeping," Stiles answered.

"You know you guys could have told me, you know, just _asked_ me to join instead of showing up unannounced," Theo deadpanned as he climbed into the back of the car and Stiles took off driving.

"Where's the fun in that?" Malia responded, flashing him a toothy smile.

.

.

Liam fell asleep not long after Theo had left with Stiles, still thinking about how weird the whole scenario had been but it made smile. It made him happy that after all they'd been through the past four years their hatred of his boyfriend had finally dulled into a somewhat budding friendship.

Liam woke up when he felt the bed jostle and the bed dipping as Theo climbed under the covers and slid his body towards Liam's. "Theo," Liam mumbled, his eyes cracking open to confirm it was him although he was already enveloped in his warm scent and felt his legs rubbing against his own.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, baby," Theo whispered, his lips ghosting over the side of his cheek where he placed a soft kiss.

"Mm s'okay," Liam muffled. "How was the movie with you two new best friends?" He said, suppressing a chuckle.

"It was amazing. You're watching them while you're staying here for your break so I can drag you to see it with me again, it's not up for debate," Theo gushed. "And they're not my new best friends,"

Liam smiled and cracked his eyes open slightly, tiredness unwilling to allow them all the way. "Going to see your favourite movies together, seems pretty friendly to me," he said, jabbing Theo with an elbow.

Theo rolled his eyes. "I'm just the only other one who likes Star Wars," he said.

That was true. While Lydia had been forced to watch all the movies by her boyfriend and she certainly didn't hate them she wasn't about to jump at the chance to go see it in the cinema especially not for a midnight showing that would be filled with diehard fans. Then there was Liam who had just never been interested in them and Scott who had just not watched the movies on principle at this point, to wind up his best friend by not giving in. Malia had been made to watch the movies by Stiles when he was teaching her all the human ways of life when they were together by insisting that _everyone_ had seen and loved Star Wars and she couldn't possibly be a regular teenage if she hadn't seen it. Of course, she was lying but she'd found that she did really enjoy the films and over the years of their now ended relationship and friendship it had become their thing to go see Star Wars together at the opening midnight showings.

Therefore, it really was a big deal that after years of their mutual hatred for the chimera they invited him along since Theo too had always loved Star Wars, ever since he was a child. He and Stiles had discovered it and actually first seen the movies together back when they'd been friends as children, before everything with Tara and the dread doctors.

"Whatever you say, Theo," Liam said. "What time is it?"

"Almost four," Theo said through a yawn.

Liam then yawned as well. "Jeez, how long was the thing?"

"Two and a half hours not including the previews or anything," Theo replied. Theo snuggled into the pillows and pulled himself closer to Liam as sleep threatened to take over him. "Hey, Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"They don't hate me anymore," Theo said quietly.

Liam opened his eyes and he smiled at Theo, who was smiling back. He leaned forward and kissed him before they both closed their eyes to sleep once more, this time hopefully without interruption.

Theo had long since accepted that even though they had moved on from his past and how he first interacted with the pack he was with them now and the past was indeed the past but he never expected them all to forgive and forget. They had accepted him being with Liam meaning he was always going to be around and he was fine with that, he wasn't someone who needed their friendship. The threatening insults from Stiles and Malia had just become part of their banter and he gave as good as he got. That would always be there, but this was different, they'd never 'hung out' outside of the pack and their significant others.

It felt like they were finally moving past their past.

It was a special moment.

Although the three of them would never admit that.

.

.

* * *

_The imagine of Stiles barging into Theo's apartment and just casually telling Theo to get up because they were going to see Star Wars has been stuck in my head for ages. This is what it evolved into and it just worked out nicely in time for the new Star Wars coming out._

_I really need to get around to watching them. I think my big brother and sister might kill me if I don't although I blame them for not making me watch them when I was younger!_

_Anyway, feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	22. Twenty-Two

_**A/N:** _ _I can't believe you guys are still reading my crazy ramble of a story, I can't thank you all enough! I feel like I'll be saying that every chapter from now on, sorry :). Anyway, I've been really wanting to try to write some more STYDIA because they were my longest running OG favourite teen wolf couple. Forever wishing we had more of them than we did in 6B but all the callbacks in 6A were amazing so part of me forgives you, Jeff, while the other hates you hahaha._

_This one fills in some blanks about what I imagine happened to them college wise before they of course move home. Because in my head despite all of the pack going their separate ways and moving away for college, they all come home all the time and of course all move back home in the end._

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Twenty-Two.**

* * *

.

Lydia grinned as she made her way back to Beacon Hills. She'd been away at MIT for four years and despite the frequent visits she made back home she'd missed it more than she could ever describe. Back before her life had changed drastically when she met Allison and became part of the supernatural world she used to dream about moving away from Beacon Hills and never ever coming back. When she finally reached the age of eighteen and made it away to MIT she found herself constantly missing her friends, their adventures, and their crazy little supernatural town.

After completing his six-month internship with the FBI at Quantico, Virginia Stiles had started up school studying in the pre-FBI programme at George Washington where he'd been living for the past four years. Being at MIT Lydia was less than a two-hour flight from him so they were constantly flying back and forth to visit each other. Since she had started off as a junior she managed to graduate with her undergraduate degree in mathematics and physics in under two years.

She probably could have done it sooner but anticipating supernatural interruptions now and then she made the executive decision not to pile too much on her plate when she first started since they had still been dealing with Monroe sending hunters after them back then, and it had turned out to be the right call.

She contemplated moving back home to California where Stanford and Caltech were offering her places to do her post-graduate studies but that would have meant at least a six-hour flight away from Stiles, meaning less frequent trips to see each other. So, despite the overwhelming urge to be closer to her friends and family again she decided to stay and complete her post-graduate at MIT where she could see him on a whim if she wanted to.

Fast forward two years Lydia was all finished up at MIT and moving back home and with a PhD in Mathematics, meaning she was officially Dr Lydia Martin at the age of twenty-two. She doubted whether she would ever get used to that. As for Stiles, he was officially finished his undergraduate degree and was accepted without issue into the FBI after completing his training during summer. Thanks to Scott's dad he was always guaranteed a job at a California office, specifically San Francisco, although that meant he would be seeing Rafael now and again, which was totally weird for him.

Despite their proximity to one another throughout their college careers, the distance was still hard on them but they loved one another and they made it work. They visited each other every spare chance that they had, on weekends and holidays, whenever they could, always making time to get back home to Beacon Hills as well on every occasion they had or wanted to.

But now they were moving back home, and despite staying with each other during college visits, they were officially moving in together, and they had bought their very own house.

Her mom smiled at her from the driver's seat of the car. Her car and all her stuff were already shipped back to Beacon Hills so when her mom had picked her up from the airport she only had two bags. "What are you smiling about over there?" Natalie asked her daughter.

"Just thinking about how happy I am to be home," Lydia smiled, as she looked out the window and they passed the 'welcome to Beacon Hills' sign.

Natalie smiled back. She couldn't deny that she had been all too happy when her daughter had managed to escape Beacon Hills, delayed as it was, moving across the country and getting away from all the supernatural drama that had filled the town at the time. But things had settled down in the years since then and she'd missed her only daughter terribly and was happy she was moving back now.

"I'm happy you're home too, sweetheart," she replied.

"I can't wait to get settled into the new house," Lydia grinned.

She and Stiles – rather, mostly, _only_ , Lydia – had spent the past few months giving her mother instructions back and forth and getting their house decorated to perfection before they had all their stuff shipped back and moved in for the end of summer when Lydia would be starting her new job at the lab.

"I wish Stiles was getting here before Friday," Lydia sighed. Natalie simply smiled, as she turned onto what was now her daughter's street, not far from her own. "Hey, you wanna go grab some dinner or something after we drop off my bags? Since I'm not in any rush or anything,"

Natalie frowned. "Um, I have some paperwork to get sorted for school, how about tomorrow?"

"You're not even back yet, what on earth do you need to do paperwork for just now?"

"Um, just some things to get the ball rolling on, you know," Natalie mumbled.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at her mother. She was obviously lying. Hmm. Maybe she was seeing a new guy or something and didn't want to tell her about it yet. "Okay. I guess I'll just call Scott or Malia, see if they want to hang out or something," she said, taking out her phone.

Natalie pulled up at the modest two-story house that now belonged to her daughter and Stiles. "No, no, no," Natalie rushed out, slapping at Lydia's phone until she put it back away in her bag. "They'll be busy getting everything sorted for their wedding and you should spend the first night in the house by yourself, you know to get comfortable, relax,"

"I'm going to be by myself until Friday, mom, plenty of time by myself to get comfortable," Lydia offered in response.

Natalia shook her head. "Let's get your bags, sweetie," she said as they climbed out of her car. They grabbed the suitcase and hand-luggage Lydia had had with her on the plane and Natalie helped her with them up the path to the front door.

Lydia couldn't help but smile at the house. It was so pretty.

"Well I'll see you later, sweetie, have a nice night," her mom said.

Lydia frowned. "You don't want to come in for a bit, mom?"

"No, no, I've seen it plenty, you get yourself settled and call me later, alright? Bye!" She rushed out and disappeared down the path towards her car. Natalie shook her head as she climbed into her car, contemplating banging her head on the steering wheel as she started the car and drove off. God, she was awful at keeping secrets or surprises from her daughter.

Lydia stared after her mother and wondered what she was keeping from her that had her acting so weird. She shook her head and resigned to think about it later, wanting to get inside and see her house in person for the first time in a few months since she and Stiles had bought it when they'd last been visiting. She dragged her bags inside, leaving them dumped by the door as she made her way through the house, admiring all the rooms and space before making her way upstairs to see her new bedroom.

Her nose sniffed the air. She could smell something familiar, like perfume or something like that.

She opened the bedroom door.

"SURPRISE!"

Lydia stumbled backwards into the doorframe at the loudness of the yell, her eyes widened. She gasped. "Oh my god, Stiles!" She screamed, launching herself at her boyfriend wrapping her arms and legs around him. Stiles laughed as he steadied himself after catching her. "You're not supposed to be here till Friday!"

Stiles inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo as her hair spun over his shoulder and he grinned at her as she pulled back from his neck, smiling too before she kissed him square on the mouth. Stiles groaned as he sunk into the kiss. They'd seen each other a few weeks earlier for each other's graduations before they had to return to their respective schools to finalise all their packing and get things in order for big move home. They spent far longer than that apart during months when they swamped with school work and it became so busy and so difficult they could barely find time to sleep let alone see each other but as the months trickled by and they were closer to moving home and moving in, the days and weeks apart felt so much worse than they used to.

Lydia moaned as Stiles' tongue made its way into her mouth and they moved together rhythmically, hands roaming one another's bodies both gentle and hard, while Stiles backed them up until his legs hit the bottom of the bed. He sat down with her in his lap. This was getting heated faster than he'd anticipated and he wasn't complaining about that one bit.

Lydia moved her hands from his face and neck to his shoulders, gripping the thin jumper-hoodie he was wearing and pulling at it till he got the hint and broke away from her to pull it over his head and throw it to the floor. "I'm so happy you're here," Lydia said, breathlessly, as his lips attached to her neck while his fingers worked the buttons on her shirt-dress.

"Me too, baby," Stiles moaned into her neck, and she worked her hands towards his belt, pulling impatiently at the buckle.

Lydia pushed herself up onto her knees, pulling the dress from her shoulders while Stiles lifted his hips and she grabbed them and his boxers enough way down his thighs until he could shake them the rest of the way off, forcing his shoes off before he done so and it all fell to the floor with a thud leaving them both laughing.

Stiles pulled her upwards and shifted her back onto the bed crawling his way up her body kissing and licking every inch of her toned ivory skin as he peeled off her underwear leaving her writhing on the bed, hands twisted into his hair.

Stiles settled his face between her upright legs, wrapping one hand around her left thigh holding it in its upright position and flattened the other against the bed and placed a kiss there on the very inner corner of it, so close yet so far from where she needed him the most. Her body shivered with anticipation and need causing Stiles to smirk into the crease where her thigh met her pelvis, his nose rubbing downwards.

Lydia fisted the covers on the bed and her leg pushed against his hands but he held her in place despite her desperately wanting to clench her thighs together around his face and gain some friction.

Stiles dragged his lips across her pubic bone and Lydia sucked in a breath. "Stop. Teasing. Me." She growled.

"Since you asked so nicely," Stiles said, his breath a hot fever against her skin making warmth and wetness pool as he moved down. He rubbed his nose against her swollen and needy clit and licked his tongue up her bare slit, teasing at her entrance.

Lydia grabbed the sheets even tighter, feeling her nails dig into her palms through the material, her mouth falling open in a soft 'o' as she moaned her boyfriend's name without a care in the world, _"Stiles!"_

Stiles would never in a million years get tired of Lydia Martin saying his name. When they'd first started speaking and became friends he savoured every moment that she called out his name for whatever reason it was, her voice sounding different with each circumstance because he was finally on her radar and she knew who he was. But there was a special place in his head and heart for the way she said his name when they were like this because he was the one making her feel this way, making her moan and writhe in pleasure.

Stiles sucked on her clit with his mouth before moving down against pushing his tongue at her entrance feeling her fingers move from fisting the bed covers to scratch and pull at her hair. Stiles groaned against her at the feeling, and the vibrations make her body shudder and shiver with her impending release so close, while he tried not to hump the goddamn bed.

"Oh, god, Stiles!" She moaned, somehow simultaneously pulling at his hair and pushing his face closer to her body. Stiles moved his hand from her thigh to rub at her sensitive nerves with his thumb and moved his tongue in a way that drove Lydia crazier than she ever thought she was before she knew she was a banshee and her body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Lydia panted against the pillow while Stiles kissed her way back up her body, his tongue dipping into her navel, fingers digging into her sides until he made it to the dip in her breasts, kissing the inside, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. Lydia moaned, locking her ankles around his back, pulling his body up until he was face-to-face with her and she grabbed his neck attaching his mouth back to hers in a fiery kiss.

Lydia felt his hardness rub against her sensitive flesh as her legs wrapped around him made him grind into her body causing them both to moan into their kiss, tongues sliding together. She reached between their bodies until she found him, thick and hard and ready for her. She wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed gently, making his breath hitch into their kiss. Slipping her thumb over the slit she spread the pre-cum leaking there down his shaft, grazing hers nails along as she did so, and Stiles had to move his hands to either side of Lydia's head to support his shaking body.

Lydia unlocked her ankles from around his body, and without detaching their mouths, she gently pushed his shoulders encouraging him to roll onto his back so that she was straddling him, running her hands down his chest, dragging her fingers through his chest hair and her nails over his nipples. She raised her hips and sunk down on him without further warning causing Stiles to finally break their kiss with a hiss, leaning his now sweating forehead against hers.

Stiles rested his hands on her hips and she swivelled them and ground them down as he thrust his own up to meet hers. They found a steady rhythm easily, rising and falling to meet each other, sweaty hands roaming one another's bodies until Stiles' eyes were scrunching shut trying to hold off on his release. " _Lydiaaaa,_ " he moaned, barely coherent.

"I'm so close, baby," Lydia twisted and swivelled her hips, before dragging them all the way up 'till he was barely inside her and slamming back down with purpose.

"God, you're the devil," he breathed, forcing his eyes open so he could take in the sign before him; Lydia's sweaty strawberry blond hair was stuck to her forehead, her porcelain skin shining with sweat and reddened where he'd been caressing and squeezing her body, while her eyes were scrunched closes, lip pulled between her teeth as she bit down on it riding him with pure happiness.

Stiles moved his hand to where they were joined and rubbed his thumb a little too hard against her sensitive and swollen clit. "Stiles!" She squeaked out, her eyes flying open. He smirked at her and rubbed in soft little circles bringing her closer to the edge, determined to get her there again before he let go of the coil building in the very pit of his belly.

"Oh god, yes!" She called out, as Stiles thrust up hard as he could, hitting that spot inside her, hips slowing down.

She clenched her inner muscles around him as her orgasm shook through her, but he kept thrusting despite the hold she had on him, hitting that spot again and again before it was too much for both of them and he exploded inside of her, over and over. Lydia collapsed with her palms against his chest and breathing heavy into his neck and he spilt his final load inside her and his head fell back against the pillows, unable to move, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist.

"Wow," Lydia said, giggling into his chest. "Not how I was expecting my night to go at all,"

Stiles laughed at her. "So, you enjoyed the surprise?"

Lydia smiled into his chest pressing a kiss over his heart. "Yes, Stiles, I enjoyed it, thank you for surprising me,"

"I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off," he said.

Lydia laughed. "Makes sense why my mom was acting so weird about coming inside,"

Stiles frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. "Can you not mention your mom and the word 'coming' while I'm still inside you okay, yes, thank you,"

Lydia shook her head at him and laughed again. "We should really get up anyway," she said and she made to move away and off his body, so he slipped out of her.

Stiles stilled her, tightening his hands on her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest. "Or I could get something else up," he responded punctuated with a push of his hips.

Lydia closed her eyes, a moan in her throat and couldn't her but let out a chuckle. "You're ridiculous," she breathed.

"We just moved in to our very own brand new house, we should really stay in this room all day and break in this lovely bed you picked out, all night long," he said, reaching his head up until he was whispering the last words in her ear, before biting her earlobe and sucking it into his mouth.

Lydia whimpered. "Oh boy," she mumbled. Stiles grinned wickedly and flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

It was a long night breaking in their new bed indeed.

* * *

.

_I swear I did not intend for this to be all smutty but who cares I love it. I really enjoyed writing some STYDIA even though there wasn't actually a lot of dialogue, but oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway._

_Feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	23. Twenty-Three

_**A/N:** _ _This has been a difficult year for my family so Christmas has been difficult to say the least, especially since a lot of my family do not get along with one another. So therefor I wanted to write some Christmas fluff._

_I have so many ideas and works in progress that I can't decide from to finish and post so I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as much as I want to._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Twenty-Three.**

* * *

.

Malia would never forget her first Christmas as a human again. She was with Stiles at that point and they were still navigating what their relationship was becoming. Stiles adored Christmas so he was trying to get her involved in lots of Christmas activities which she had absolutely zero interest in. Stiles tried to get her to talk about it but she refused and he knew not to press since she was still trying to process being human again.

The truth was she'd loved Christmas when she was younger. Her mother would decorate the house to the nines with fairy lights and tinsel draped everywhere on every possible surface with festive ornaments littering not only the inside of the rooms in the house but the garden out front as well. Her father would grumble as he was made to help, stringing lights along the roof and carefully placing obscenely large Santa's but secretly they all knew he loved it because he would have done anything to please his girls. She and Kylie would cover the kitchen in flour and butter and icing and chocolate as they baked Christmas cookies that were often more pretty to look at than they were edible.

But then her mother and Kylie were dead and she was gone. Henry didn't touch a single Christmas decoration for eight whole years. They sat in the basement gathering dust while Malia roamed the woods as a coyote.

Malia just didn't feel like celebrating the holiday that filled her with memories of her mother and sister whose deaths she caused when they should have been siting round the tree arguing and giggling together about which present they got to open on Christmas Eve. Henry on the other hand had spent so long ignoring the annual event it was like he had forgotten how to celebrate it but he wanted to try.

He bought a rather shabby looking little tree which he decorated rather poorly one day for Malia coming home from school. He'd been without his daughter for a long time but he still knew her well enough to know that she wasn't ready for them to break out all the decorations like they used to, and he wasn't either. She smiled sadly when she saw it, hugged her father, and then she'd went to her room which she later snuck out of to go and see Stiles.

When Christmas day rolled around her father made French toast for breakfast and pizza for dinner instead of the big feast of Turkey that her mother slaved over when she was a child and sat her down at the table and simply said, "I think it's time we stopped being sad and forget about how things used to be or how we think it should be, kid. I can't sit here and pretend that I have the slightest idea of how to do this anymore. So how about we make some new traditions together, Malia?" She smiled, tried not cry, hugged him and so began a new Tate Christmas tradition.

She was celebrating her third Christmas as a human now and after everything that had happened over the past year with the Ghost Riders and then the hunters she was actually looking forward to celebrating it.

She and her father were doing their own thing together before they went over to celebrate with Scott and Melissa. She'd never forget the look of confusion on Scott's face when she told him what they did for dinner together since she had returned to human.

"So, let me get this right," he'd said as they lay on his bed one quiet night before Christmas, his face all scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed. "You're actually having French toast and pizza with your dad on Christmas day instead of Turkey?"

"Mhm-hmm," she nodded, lying on her front swaying her ankles in the air, while he sat against the headboard.

"I thought Stiles was joking," he said, shaking his head. Malia rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just have dinner with us? My mom makes enough food for an army every year despite it just being the four of us, well five now." He said. Stiles and the Sheriff had spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with him and his mom ever since Claudia had past and the two of them had no idea how to fend for themselves and make a decent meal. This year since his mother and Argent had gotten together he was joining them for dinner too.

"We'll come over after," she replied after shaking her head.

Scott narrowed his eyes. He knew there was more to it and he wasn't about to let it go. He poked her side and she squirmed. "You want to tell me the story behind it, Lia," he asked gently, his caring and warm brown eyes looking down at her. God, Malia couldn't resist him when he gave her that look. She melted under his gaze and curled her body into his side. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so human now, she couldn't ignore things and push them away any more like she could when she first came back because she understood now.

"My mom used to love Christmas," she whispered. She felt him tense for a fraction of a second before he pulled her flush against him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close so that they were lying on their sides together in his bed, with her head tucked under his chin. Malia kissed his chest before she continued. "She went all out every year and we used to have all these traditions. Kylie and I loved it,"

She took a deep breath. "When I came back my dad and I were so sad but happy to be together at the same time – we were just all over the place I guess – like we didn't know how to celebrate it anymore, and all we did was this little tree. We couldn't touch any of the old decorations, and then when Christmas day came around he said we had to move on, make new traditions together," she explained. "So we did."

Scott kissed her hairline and then her forehead, before he pulled her body up so they were face-to-face and she smiled at her. "That's really sweet," he said.

She smiled at him and leaned her head down on his pillow next to him, tangling their legs until she wrapped one around him. "We can make new traditions together too," she said, looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"I like that idea," he answered.

She leaned forwards and kissed him and they just lay like that together for a while, enjoying kissing one another slowly. "Just make sure you were a Christmas jumper, Stiles insists we all do it every year," he said, chuckling as they pulled away.

She laughed. "Of course he does,"

.

.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Feedback and suggestions are forever loved.

Shannxx


	24. Twenty-Four

_**A/N:** _ _I hope you all had a very happy new year, I was pretty drunk and my night is a blur but here's hoping for an amazing 2018. I graduate University this year (if I pass, cross your fingers and toes for me because the levels to which I procrastinate are insane!) and it's kind of terrifying and exciting not knowing where I'll be by the end of this year._

_Heres to a year of amazing teen wolf stories and prayers that we see it on our screen again somehow!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Twenty-Four.**

* * *

Malia felt like she was going to explode in the best way possible, sweating and writhing against the sheets. "Oh, _god,_ Scott!" She moaned, both hands fisting the sheets of their bed. Scott had one hand on the headboard, using every inch of control he had mastered not to break it as he moved inside her, in and out with his inhuman speed with one of her legs over his shoulder and his hand wrapped around it.

"Malia, baby," he moaned. Malia moved her hands around his back and he felt her claws descend as she scratched down the muscular planes of his body. He hissed at the pleasure and the pain as his body healed the marks she made. "C'mon, baby," he moaned, slowing his pace and dragging his cock along the walls inside her.

Malia's hands gripped Scott's muscular shoulders as her body arched off of the bed, her eyes squeezing closed as the pleasure coursed through her body chasing her release that was _oh so close._

Scott's phone vibrated with multiple texts in the distance but neither of them cared.

"Scott, _please,_ " Malia begged her husband, sweating beading on her forehead and he picked up his pace again, slamming into her body.

He smiled down at her, her perfect body laid out underneath him. He squeezed the hand around her thigh sliding his palm down her tanned and toned skin to where it met her hip and he felt the goosebumps rise on her body. He watched where they were joined, his body sliding in and out of hers, watching them slick together. He groaned and slid his hand down to where they were joined.

Scott's phoned started ringing and vibrating from across the room. Malia's eyes flew open burning blue. "Do not even think about answering that!" She hissed at him.

He chuckled at her, his hand moving to where it intended to before, rubbing soft circles on her swollen and sensitive clit. "Wouldn't dream of it baby," he breathed out, pounding in and out. Malia gasped her mouth falling open as she moaned and she lifted her hips to meet him, grinding them around. Scott sucked a breath in around his teeth. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close," he said.

He slowed his thrusts again, dragging his cock along the rough patch inside her and rubbing against it and he circled his hips. Malia breaths grew ragged and Scott leaned forward to slide tongue into her mouth, groaning as they made contact. Their tongues moved with a fever as he hit that spot inside her over and over while he continued his assault on her clit with his thumb.

His phone kept ringing in the distance but all he could focus on was his wife's body beneath him, hearing their bodies slap together and their tongues sliding together until she pulled away from him the sensations becoming too much. The scent of their love and lust hung thick and cloudy in the air around them. "Ugh, _Malia_!" Scott moaned when she dragged her claws down his back again, spurring him on further.

"Oh god, _Yes_ , Scott, right there!" She howled, her human nails gripping his sides so hard she'd bruise him if he were human.

Scott growled in return forcing his body to slam into her, hitting that spot again and again as he felt the coil in his stomach build, so close to snapping, but not before he got her there first. He slid his hand from the headboard down her body dragging his nails along her skin until he reached the swells of her breasts and he squeezed her left breast his thumb rubbing over the tightened bud all the while he moved inside her and he rubbed her needy clit.

It all became too much.

"Ughhhh, _Scott_!" He moved his hand to grip the headboard again as her inner walls clenched around him gripping him with everything she had and he felt her body shake beneath him arching up into his own until their chests were touching, their sensitive nipples brushing against each other, her release washing over her and coating his cock inside of her. The sight of her sweaty and sated shaking with pleasure, her eyes scrunched closed, mouth open panting and moaning combined with the sensations was enough to push Scott over the edge.

He poured everything he had into her, his movements slowing and becoming more sluggish. Malia's eyes opened slowly as she came down from her high and wrapped her arms around him, caressing his body. Scott carefully moved her leg from his shoulder and she hissed as her body was so sensitive and her thighs fell to the side as he collapsed on top of her, still inside of her.

Malia played with the hair at the back of his neck, her fingers caressing his neck lovingly and he buried his face into her neck. Malia smiled when she felt him kiss the side of her neck. "Still good in bed after almost ten years together, nice job," She whispered in his ear.

Scott laughed into her neck and lifted his head to whisper in her ear, "Damn straight," he chuckled and bit her ear playfully.

"You better get your phone," she said.

Scott's eyes widened as he remembered it had been ringing. They both groaned as he pulled out of her, their releases spilling out onto the sheets. He walked naked over to Malia's dressing table where he'd left his phone. "Nice view," Malia cat called, whistling.

Scott shook his head his eyes twinkling as he laughed at her when he picked up his phone. "Oh shit!" he swore.

Malia bolted upright in bed, pulling the sheets with her. "What is it?"

"Lydia's in labour, Stiles is taking her to the hospital," he rushed out, reading Stiles' escalating messages.

.

.

Scott and Malia made it to the hospital only twenty minutes after Stiles and Lydia did, they came barrelling down the hospital corridors expecting Lydia to be in full labour or have missed the birth of the baby from the way Stiles texts had been.

Melissa raised her eyebrows at her son and daughter-in-law. "Did we miss it? Is Lydia okay?" Scott rushed out at the same time Malia almost shouted, "Is the baby here, is everyone alright?"

"Alright, first of all: breathe," Melissa instructed the two supernaturals. "Lydia is just fine, she and Stiles just got here barely before you did. No baby yet, her contractions are still a way apart, it could be a long night still,"

Scott gaped at his mother. "Seriously?" Malia yelled.

Stiles rounded the corner, appearing from what they guessed was Lydia's room. "Hey, guys, you made it!" he smiled at his friends. "What's with all the shouting?"

"You're an idiot!" Scott hissed at his best friend.

"You made it seem like Lydia was in full-scale labour like the baby was on the way out on the drive to the hospital," Malia yelled at him.

Stiles grimaced and looked sheepish. "Oh, about that, sorry," he said, offering them an apologetic smile. "I kind of freaked when her contractions started,"

Malia rolled her eyes. "Where's Lydia?"

Stiles pointed behind him and Malia followed his direction while he headed for his best friend and they embraced in a hug. "So, this is it huh? You're gonna be a dad," Malia heard Scott say. "I guess so," he replied, smiling, happy but nervous.

Malia turned the corner and smiled when she saw Lydia through the door. "Stiles is an idiot," she said, laughing and shaking her head. "I told him not to call you guys yet,"

"Well we're here now, so no getting rid of us," Malia replied, smiled at her best friend and sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Alright so far," Lydia replied, her hands on her protruding belly. "I'm still pretty early in labour, Melissa said they would normally send me back home but well you know Stiles so here I am,"

"Better safe than sorry," Stiles said entering the room with Scott trailing behind him.

The three of them shook their heads. Stiles went to the chair around the other side of the bed while Scott took the seat next to Malia. That was when Lydia narrowed her eyes at them. "What are you two wearing?"

They looked very un-put-together. After taking more of a rinse than a shower to remove the smell of sex from their bodies in case of their other supernatural friend's appearance at the hospital they had thrown on the first clothes that they could find before the raced out their front door. Scott had on a pair of old worn navy sweats that he often wore on lazy days around the house with a green jumper hoodie and trainers with no socks and untied laces. Malia was wearing a pair of black leggings and one of Scott's jumpers that was obviously oversized immensely on her.

"We were busy when Stiles called and literally grabbed the closest things to wear and ran out the door thinking we were going to get here and the baby would be here," Scott rushed out, his cheeks flushed.

" _Busy?"_ Stiles smirked at them, waggling his brows.

Malia huffed at him. "Stiles, what on earth did you say in your texts?" Lydia shook her head at her husband.

"And three missed calls," Scott added.

" _Any_ way," Stiles said, trying to change the subject.

.

.

Ten hours later it was close to seven am, and Scott and Malia were resigned to the waiting area, which now included the Sheriff, Natalie Martin and Argent while Lydia was now full steam ahead in labour. The rest of the pack had been informed she was having the baby and were awaiting news of the baby's arrival so that they could come and visit the newest and first baby of their pack, not wanting to crowd Lydia and the baby too soon.

Melissa was in the delivery room with Liam's step-father helping delivery little baby Stillinski into the world.

"What do you think it'll be?"

"I'm saying boy," Natalie said. "The way she's been carrying,"

The Sheriff shook his head. "I'm not so sure," he said.

Scott and Malia exchanged looks. Males and females always tended to smell different and since Lydia had been pregnant they could not only hear the baby's heartbeat as it was growing strong and healthy too but smell it, and they were pretty certain that it smelled like a baby girl. Although they'd never divulged that to the expecting parents who had wanted to be surprised from the beginning. Malia had already been the one to tell Lydia she was pregnant in the first place and she hadn't been bothered by that in the slightest but she didn't want to push it and ruin the surprise for them.

"Hey, Natalie?" Malia asked.

Natalie turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Was there anything weird about Lydia's birth?" She asked. Natalie looked at her in confusion. "You know, what with the whole banshee thing?"

"Um, no," Natalie said. "Just a rather long labour and she cried like most babies to when they're born,"

"Cool," Malia said.

"Lydia's powers weren't really activated until Peter so," Scott thought allowed.

Malia nodded. "Do you think it'll be different for Lydia? I mean she's a pretty damn strong banshee,"

As if on cue there was a rather loud scream banshee-esque from Lydia's room. Not like her usual death premonition style loud kind of scream, rather it was more like she had been yelling or shouting in pain and the Banshee part of her had taken over for a second causing the higher pitched scream.

Malia and Scott focused their hearing.

.

" _You son of a bitch, Stiles!" They heard Lydia yell. "You are never touching me again!"_

" _C'mon Lydia, big push, big!" Melissa coached her._

" _The baby's crowning, I can see the head," Dr Geyer said._

_Lydia yelled and groaned. "Oh my god, this fucking hurts!" She shouted as she pushed as hard as she could._

" _Push, Lydia!"_

" _C'mon baby you can do this," Stiles encouraged. "You're doing so well, I love you so much!"_

" _Ahhhhhh!"_

_._

They didn't need nor want to hear any more.

"Baby's almost here, I think," Scott said.

Everyone smiled. "We're almost grandparents," Noah said.

Twenty minutes later Stiles emerged from the room and made his way down the hall to waiting room.

"It's a girl!" he announced with the biggest smile, tears in his eyes, his face red and blotchy like he'd already been crying with happiness.

Noah was first on his feet to embrace his son, tears spilling over his eyes. "Congratulations, son," he said.

"Thanks, dad," he replied.

Scott hugged him next, wrapping his best friend in the tightest hug. "Congrats, man, you're a _dad,_ "

"God help us all," Malia laughed as she hugged him too.

Argent smiled at him and clapped him on the back.

"How's Lydia doing, Stiles?" Natalie asked, hugging Stiles last.

"Great. Tired but great," he laughed wobbly. "They're just cleaning her and the baby up, I better get back and then I'll come get you when you can see them."

"Go, go, get back to her and your baby," Malia said, her eyes welled up too. Stiles smiled at them and jogged back to the room. Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Not too long later Melissa exited the room. "Mom," Scott stood up again.

"Sweetie," she smiled. "You can all come down now,"

The six of them walked down and around the corner to Lydia's hospital room. Lydia was clearly tired and exhausted. She was sweaty and her hair was pulled on top of her head in a messy bun but she had never look happier holding the little bundle of white blankets wrapped around the little baby girl with a pink hat on her head. "Hey, guys," Lydia whispered.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Dr Geyer said. "Buzz if you need anything, all right, Lydia?"

Lydia nodded and he left the room.

"Oh, sweetie, she's beautiful," Natalie said, stroking the baby's head with her hand and kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Wow," Malia whispered. "She's so small,"

"Six pounds three ounces," Stiles said proudly. Scott clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations guys," he said again. "She really is beautiful,"

"She have a name yet?" the Sheriff asked.

Lydia and Stiles exchanged a look and nodded. "Stiles," Lydia said, motioning with her head. She passed him the baby girl and he made his way around the room. "We didn't want to name her directly for her but you get the sentiment," Stiles said.

He stopped in front of where Argent hovered next to Melissa. "Her name is Alice," he said. _Allison_.

Argent locked eyes with the couple and the tears had escaped his eyes before he could stop them. "Do you want to hold her?" Stiles asked.

The older man smiled and nodded, accepting little Alice into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered. Melissa squeezed him with the arm she had wrapped around his waist.

Stiles moved to stand beside Scott who couldn't stop the flow of tears falling, holding on tightly to Malia's hand. Stiles gave him a one-armed side-hug. "Alice," he whispered. "She'd have liked that,"

"Yeah," Argent said.

"Stiles," Lydia whispered.

He nodded. "Right," he said, moving back to Argent who handed him back hid new-born daughter. Argent hugged Stiles carefully as he held the baby and the stepped back, one of his hands holding onto Melissa's while the other wiped the tears away from under his eyes and his face.

"Dad," Stiles smiled as he stood in front of his father. He motioned with his arms and Noah happily held out his arms for his granddaughter.

"Her full name is Alice Claudia Stilinski," Lydia announced from her bed, seeing the chocked-up expression on his face.

"It's perfect," Natalie said.

"Beautiful," Malia added.

Little Alice spent the hour of her life being passed around the room as everyone was desperate for a hold of the beautiful little baby they all loved so much already before she finally settled and fell asleep in Malia's arms as she sat in the chair close to Lydia's bed.

"That's it, Malia, you're holding her now," Stiles said.

Lydia nodded furiously in agreement, her eyes drooping sleepily. "You don't wake a sleeping baby," Natalie said.

Malia smiled down at the feather-light baby girl. "I'm okay with that," she said, taking in her sleeping features.

Scott stood over her shoulder, smiling down at his wife holding their little niece so delicately in her arms. Neither of them would have guessed that just over eight months from then they would be back in that same hospital room as Malia went in to labour ready to give birth herself this time, having conceived the very night Alice was born.

.

.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this one and I've had it in my head for a while. I've got ideas and names already in my head that I immediately imagined for the pack's children and I'm working on writing them down for you guys and I hope you'll like them all._

_Feedbacks and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	25. Twenty-Five

_**A/N:** _ _I cannot believe that I have reached chapter twenty-five I honestly cannot believe it and I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. I wrote this while avoiding the 4500-word essay I had due in three days and hadn't started at the time.  
_

_I hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

**After the War**

**Twenty-five.**

* * *

.

" _Do you have any concept of what the bond between an alpha and his beta is like? I would say it's as strong if not stronger than the bond between parent and child. Imagine what would happen to the parent if I snapped his child's neck and dropped it at his feet."_

_._

It never occurred to Scott, he never really thought about how it would have affected Derek. Not even when he became an alpha of his own pack, not really. Not until Liam did he think about it. What it was like to turn someone, to have that bond, it wasn't something that could be explained easily. Hell, most of the time he still didn't even understand it.

After everything they had been through – the past year, the past few months especially – Scott understood it now: how Derek must have felt. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Derek had been an alpha, the brief time it had been, amongst all the fighting before his leaving Beacon Hills.

He was glad Derek was sticking around Beacon Hills after the final battle with the Anuk-ite, for a while at least anyway.

"Everything all right, Scott?"

"I'm sorry," Scott replied.

Derek's brow furrowed in confusion as he joined Scott on the front porch of the house, sitting down beside the younger werewolf on the stairs. "Last I checked you had nothing to apologise her," Derek said, sipping a beer that he'd stolen from Argent. It wasn't spiked so he couldn't get drunk but he Derek liked to indulge in the occasional beer anyway.

Scott thought about how to explain it. "I learned a lot from you, and since you left I've learned even more about being an alpha I guess," he started.

"I can imagine," Derek chuckled, looking back at the house, where Liam and the other were inside. "Liam still seems like a handful. Still angry I see, from what you've filled us in on,"

Scott laughed a little too. "Oh, you mean the whole him trying to kill me thing?" Scott shook his head. "He's a good kid," he said.

"I'm sure he is," Derek said.

Scott gulped. "Boyd and Erica were good kids too," he said. Derek stiffened. "I'm sorry about what happened to them,"

"Scott, what's going on?" Derek asked. "That was a long time ago,"

"Not that long ago. But, well, I never really understood it before," Scott offered. "I'm sure I said sorry back then but it's different now. Since I became an alpha, since I bit Liam, everything that's gone on. I mean even when he tried to kill me, I felt like I could barely defend myself, I couldn't bear killing him or losing him. We've all been so close to death, almost died so many times. I don't know I guess it made me think about Boyd and Erica," he said.

Derek nodded and a sad expression glazed over his face about the thought of his former pack, the loss of it. "The bond between alphas and betas is extraordinary, but hard to explain," he replied. "But you don't need to apologise for what happened,"

"And I'm sorry I kind of stole Isaac," he laughed, lightening the mood.

Derek smirked and shook his head. "You can't steal beta's, Scott. Besides, I was never meant to be an alpha. That role was always yours," he replied.

"I don't know why," Scott said, shaking his head.

"Sure you do. C'mon," Derek said.

The two of them stood from the stairs on the porch and made their way back inside the house, where the rest of the pack was catching up and sharing stories of what had been going on, filling each other in on everything others had missed. Derek paused. "Where the hell is Isaac anyway?"

.

.

* * *

_I don't even know where this came from but I just wanted to write it down and post it before I lost my nerve and decided against it. It's really short, nothing almost, but I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	26. Twenty-Six

**A/N:** _Wow, sorry it's been a hot minute. I had a lot of uni work to get done sadly and it was my sister birthday so things have been crazy. I've been watching a lot of teen wolf videos looking for some inspiration for writing._

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

* * *

.

" _It's Okay."_

_._

Scott smiled at the little girl in the stroller as he pushed her along the streets of Beacon Hills. She was wrapped up in pink blankets smiling and gurgling back up at him as they made their way through the quiet streets.

He didn't think about where he was walking, just letting his feet carry him along the streets of his hometown until his feet subconsciously led him along a path he wished he was not well acquainted with.

Scott's feet stilled to a stop as the abrupt realisation of where he was headed dawned on him.

Alice started wailing in her stroller.

"Sshhh," he softly hushed the baby girl, rocking her stroller back and forth as his eyes cast a glance over the graveyard they were stopped in front of. "Sshhh, Alice, it's okay," he whispered.

Alice's cries continued but less harsh than they were before. "Hey, Alice, you want to visit someone special?" Scott asked.

The little girl's cries stilled for a moment and she blinked up at her uncle before continuing. "I'll take that as a yes," Scott chuckled.

He started walking again, pushing Alice ahead of him, making his way inside the Beacon Hills cemetery until he found himself in front of the all too familiar gravestone that belonged to a girl he once loved. "Hey, Allison," he breathed. Scott pressed the brakes on Alice's stroller and made work of lifting the six-month-old out until he was holding her in his arms, looking down at her namesake.

"Sshhh, it's okay, Alice," He rocked the baby in his arms, quieting her cries. "This is Alice, but I'm sure you already knew that," he laughed.

He thought of that moment when he had held Allison in his arms. Scott wasn't sure there was any part of him that would ever be okay with her death, no matter if they were part of his last words to him or not.

The grief eased with every passing year, and yet at the same time, every year that passed brought new milestones and adventures that she would never get to be a part of and celebrate with their friends and family.

She never got to see Stiles and Lydia finally get their act together and confess their feelings for one another. See her best friend get married, where she would have stood right by her side. She never got see the little girl in his arms be born and named for her, because she was strong and brave and independent and in the supernatural world they lived in that was everything Stiles and Lydia wanted for their human little girl to grow up to be.

Then Scott thought about his own life with Malia.

She never got to see him become happier than he had ever been, as all his dreams came true.

Yet, Scott could have never dreamed he would have the life he did now. She would never get to see him become a father in just a few short months now as Malia's pregnancy drew closer to its end.

She should have been a part of it all.

She should have got to have it all for herself.

Scott wondered where Allison would be in her life now if she were still with them. Would her and Isaac have had the chance to explore their relationship and get the chance they never had, would she have been a hunter forever carrying on the Argent legacy, would she be a wife, a mother?

Scott wondered what his life would have been like at all if he had never known Allison, and he couldn't even comprehend the thought. She was at the very beginning of everything for him, she was instrumental in what became of him when he turned and started his supernatural journey.

He wouldn't be who he was without her.

She was still a part of his life today.

"Life is so crazy Allison," he said. "It's been over ten years since you were taken from us, ten times as long as I even knew you but I wouldn't even be who I am without you, none of us would."

Alice had fallen asleep in his arms now with a soft smile on her face, he swore it. "I guess I better get Alice home to her crazy parents," he smiled at her.

"Thank you," _for making me who I am, for saving my life, again and again,_ he added in his head. He shifted Alice into one arm and placed his palm on top of the stone before him.

He placed Alice carefully back into the stroller as to not wake her and turned on his heel to make his way back. 

.

.

* * *

_I've been watching sad Allison and Scott videos if you can't tell. It's strange, I think I actually loved Allison more after she died because she was still such a big part of the show and such a big part of Scott._

_I hope you guys enjoyed._

_Feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


	27. Twenty-Seven

**A/N:** _I have been doing nothing today because I've been bored and so have been writing writing writing away. So finally, here is some Morey!_

_Hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

**After the War**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

* * *

.

Corey thought he might have been the only person who was happy to be moving out of Beacon Hills for college.

He hadn't known the rest of the pack as long as everyone else had and sure he liked them and he liked using his abilities to help people but he had been looking forward to being old enough to escape the town for as long as he could remember.

His parents, well, calling them parents would be a generous statement.

They never hit him or really mistreated him per say, it was more like they just didn't know that he was there existing under the same roof, or that he wasn't there. Hence why and how he had died and come back to life while they had absolutely no idea.

They both worked most days while the rest of their free time was spent arguing with one another or being out of the house doing whatever they did when they left. Corey didn't know or care, he'd preferred his own company to his parents from a young age anyway. Sure, it wasn't great that they had often forgotten to leave him money for necessities or food in the house when it was just him but that's why he worked two jobs throughout most of high school.

But none of that mattered anymore.

He was leaving to go college, something he never thought he would be smart enough to do. He always knew he wanted to leave and start a new life but he could have never imagined this.

Being supernatural.

Being with Mason.

He turned and looked at said crazy smart teenager.

"What are you smiling at?" Mason asked as he drove his car out of town.

They had both gotten into UCLA and had decided to make the six-hour road trip together to start the beginning of their new experience and life together with an adventure, or at least that was what Mason said.

"I love you," Corey said, looking over at his boyfriend.

Mason grinned back at him. "I love you, too," he replied. "Now tell me what you're thinking about over there," he insisted.

Corey sighed and closed his eyes with a smile.

"I don't know, I mean I always knew I wanted to leave Beacon Hills, I just never thought I would be doing it with my amazing boyfriend who got me into college," he tried to explain.

" _You_ got you into college, I just helped out a little bit," Mason responded, moving one hand from the steering wheel to caress the side of his face. Corey smiled leaning into the touch before Mason had to put his hand back on the wheel.

Corey twisted his body and turned to reach into the back of the car to find them some of the snacks that Mason's mom had packed them for the road trip. "Kit Kat or m&m's?" he asked Mason, as he rummaged through the bags to find anything that was chocolatey.

"I don't know I'm kind of enjoying the view," Mason joked, smacking Corey's ass.

"Hey!" Corey jokingly complained, turning and capturing Mason's eyes in the mirror both of them laughing.

In the end, Corey grabbed both chocolate related sweets and turned back to the correct seating position smiling over at Mason. God, he made Corey smile so much sometimes it hurt to look at him.

He ripped open the m&m's and threw and handful into his mouth. Mason turned, opening his mouth and looked at him expectantly. Corey reached over and reached the packet up to his mouth, tilting in a bunch of sweets. Mason hummed happily and chewed at the crunchy chocolate.

"Alright, so where do you want to stop along the way?" Mason asked when he finished eating. "Any touristy places you want to visit?"

Corey thought about it and laughed. "As if you don't have every place we're stopping to visit planned out,"

Mason frowned. "That may be the case," he said. "But that doesn't mean we can't add in anywhere you want to stop,"

"I don't mind, Mase," Corey replied. "Wherever you want to go is where I want to go,"

The corners of his lips turned. "When did you get so cheesy?"

"When I started dating you," he replied, smoothly.

Mason laughed. "Alright, _so,"_ he started and launched into a rant about every place and tourist attraction that he wanted to visit over the next two days. Because yes, what Corey thought was going to be a single day six – maybe seven – hour drive was now turning into _at least_ a two-day trip and they were overnighting along the way.

It was crazy, Corey thought, they were only driving across the same state of California just to the other side and he didn't think there was all that much to see. Apparently, he was dead wrong because Mason had all sorts of plans for them.

And that was how Corey found himself being dragged from the golden gate bridge to big sur to Hollywood studios and everything in between but he loved every minute of it even if he thought he never wanted to do it. So what if the trip to reach college to a little more time, they'd been through so much supernatural drama they deserved the break.

Corey was more snap happy than ever before, his camera roll filling up with thousands more pictures of he and Mason smiling in front of various locations before the final one of them in front of their new dorm room. Mason never once complained about the pictures. He loved it.

It reminded him that he was lucky to have Corey in his life. He remembered when the ghost riders took Corey and he found his relic, his phone. The camera roll filled with only him and Corey, no one else. Relics

Liam got so annoyed at the number of pictures Corey was sending to the pack through snapchat and posting online that he threatened to block him.

But Corey didn't care.

He was happy.

.

.

* * *

_I don't even know what this is but I've been really wanting to write some Morey and I know some people have asked for it as well. I really loved Corey and I wish we could have gotten to know more about him. He and Mason quickly became one of my favourite couples because they are so damn cute._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed, feedback and suggestions are always loved._

_Shannxx_


End file.
